It Begins Again
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: AUishcheck profile: Rei has a mysterious past that even he is not sure of. What happens when it comes out? BeybladeKingdom Hearts Xover.
1. A New Destiny Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

A/N: Okay, I know this is probably the third or fourth time I've rewritten this, but I'm just adding a few touches here and there and hopefully make it a tad longer. Who knows?

--

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard._

_Or maybe it has already begun?_

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky—_

_One sky, one destiny._

--

_Long ago, all the world was connected,_

_And a light covered it._

_**The people all loved the light,**_

_**And at length, began to fight for it.**_

_Darkness was born in the peoples_

_Hearts…_

_**The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,**_

_**And before long, it had spread far,**_

_**And the world disappeared into darkness.**_

_However, inside the hearts of children,_

_There was still a spark of light._

_**Gathering the fragments of light,**_

_**The children remade the world.**_

_However, the world that was created_

_Is not all connected,_

_And is made of many small parts._

_**THAT IS BECAUSE THE TRUE LIGHT**_

_**WAS STILL SLEEPING WITHIN THE DARKNESS……**_

--

Prologue

"_A New Destiny Begins"_

**BOOM!**

A loud sickening crash echoed in the air as a dirt cloud billowed everywhere throughout the clearing of a dying forest. As the dirt cloud began dying away, a dazed eighteen-year-old boy laid there on the ground, covered in dirt and was slightly bruised.

The boy was rather cute with thick and spiky dark brown hair framing his heart shape face perfectly; his hair reached a bit past his ears, creamy skin, a cute upturned nose, full pouty pale pink lips, and long eyelashes framed almond shape brilliant blue eyes. The boy wore a sleeveless and skin tight dark ruby red shirt, a short sleeved white trimmed black jacket that reached a bit past his waist, baggy dark blue jeans, fingerless silver trimmed black leather gloves, and hanging around his neck on a thick chain was a three pointed silver crown.

His name?

Sora Everheart.

A.k.a. the Keyblade Master.

Sora's blue eyes traveled around, taking in his surroundings with an uneasy gaze. Something didn't feel right to him, and Sora unsheathed the sword he had strapped to his back; the scabbard was simple and it had been made by a good friend of his four years ago. The scabbard was a dark walnut with his insignia; the three pointed crown, was woven on the front. The sword he held in his hands was his strongest Keyblade yet. The hilt was curved slightly which formed a heart, the top of the curved hilt was a deep golden color which eventually faded into a deep blue. The hilt met a tiny gold heart, while the handle was spun of a dark blue green in color.

The blade was a little over five feet in length and was a shimmering blue green with delicate gold webbing woven all over it; starting from the tiny gold heart up to the tip. At the tip was a gold heart that jutted outwards with three large spikes; resembling a large key. Dangling from the handle was a silver keychain, and dangling from the chain was a pearl white heart with a curved gold vine going through the right half.

Ultima.

Four years ago, when Sora had recently turned fourteen, his home world; Destiny Islands, had been swallowed by a great evil known as the Heartless. The Heartless were a race of creatures born from the darkness within peoples hearts. While darkness existed in every heart, Sora had learned that there was also a spark of light in each heart no matter what. Sora considered himself fortunate enough to have such good friends in this eternal war with the darkness. Shortly after loosing his world and arriving to a new world called Traverse Town, Sora would meet his new friends the royal mage Donald Duck and the lovable knight Goofy.

Donald was the royal mage of Disney Castle and was a very good friend with the king. Donald was of course a white duck with dark eyes. While loyal to his friends; Donald did have a rather vicious temper. The mage wore a zipped up dark blue shirt like jacket, a zipper covered deep blue French beret and solid gold braces were around both wrists. Goofy was the captain of the royal knights of Disney Castle and was one of the king's most loyal friends. Goofy was of course a tall black dog that stood on his hind legs, and had dark friendly eyes. Unlike Donald; Goofy didn't really have a temper but was somewhat klutzy. Goofy wore a dark green turtleneck, baggy orange pants with a black belt, a black leather vest, oversized brown shoes, a light orange pilots cap with brown strapped goggles, and white gloves. And unlike Donald who used a staff or hammer to fight, Goofy resorted to using various types of shields to fight.

Sora sighed as he shook his mind off of his memories. Suddenly, the Keybearer felt eyes on him and the teen stiffened as he shifted into a fighting stance. His blue eyes widen slightly before they narrowed as several Heartless began forming around him in familiar purplish black mists.

Not good.

Sora instantly recognized the Heartless that were forming, and frowned. _It just had to be one of the stronger breeds_, Sora thought bitterly as they finished forming into view. This Heartless breed had a gray cylindrical body with yellow rings circling the bottom, a set of three yellow eyes that glowed with a sensational hunger, and its arms were actually feathery white wings that actually were divided in half. Glowing with sickly dark energy was a strange crest on its chest. The crest looked like a black heart with a thin and jagged red "x" going through it.

The Heartless crest.

_An Angel Star_, Sora thought uneasily. He remembered the first time he had seen an Angel Star. Damn things sent out small tornados and were near damn impossible to kill. The Angel Stars screeched loudly at Sora; who winced at the sound as his ears ringed painfully. Sora's dreaded feeling then grew worse as a _second_ Heartless breed began rising up form the ground in shallow pools of dark purplish black liquid. This new breed looked almost childlike in appearance, and its skin was a pure ebony black with a round head, yellow eyes that also glowed with a sensational hunger, a pair of wiggling antennas, a small lithe body, razor sharp claws, nasty curved talons and a mouth full of jagged fangs. And unlike the Angel Stars, this type didn't carry the crest. And Sora knew that only one breed did not carry the crest.

Shadow Heartless, the only natural Heartless there was.

Sora shifted as he gripped Ultima tightly. _There's no way I can take on so many by myself_, he thought worriedly as he eyed the now thirty Heartless that surrounded him. Most were Shadows, but they were actually rather weak but liked to attack in packs. The teen thought back into his arsenal of attacks and spells, and he suddenly remembered his lessons in magic with one of the greatest sorcerers of all time: Merlin. The elderly man had told him of the four levels of elemental spells.

First level spells were the easiest as all you had to do was say the name of the element. The second levels were a little bit harder and the spells would end in "ara" and were of course a bit stronger. The third levels were even more difficult then the second level; for third level spells required a great deal of mana and were much more powerful and they ended in "aga". Now, the fourth level spells were truly hard as they would drain every ounce of mana a single being had in their soul. These spells ended in "aja" and were highly destructive and dangerous.

Sora knew what to do now.

"_**THUNDAJA!"**_

Above, thick and ominous black clouds gathered as dark red lightning flashed giving one a chill should they look up. Almost instantly, dark blood red lightning shot down from the foreboding skies and each Angel Star and Shadow shrieked in pain as they burst into dust. Sora moaned softly as he fell to his knees and the clouds slowly disappeared from the skies. All around the weakened teen was nothing but ruined trees and burnt ground. Sora reached with a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial of glowing blue liquid; it was an Elixir, as it would only restore mana and not health. He quickly swallowed it and smiled thinly at the faint taste of vanilla. Sora felt about one third of his mana return and he stood up on shaky legs.

Ow!

Sora looked down after flinching when pain flared in his right side, and the brunette looked down to see three long gashes marring his ribs, and dark bluish black liquid seeped from the wound.

Blood.

Heartless blood really.

_Yuck_, Sora thought disgusted. He still had nightmares even after all this after that incident at Hallow Bastion a couple of years ago. "HELP!" A familiar voice yelled. Sora's head snapped up as his eyes widen. _That was Goofy's voice!_ Sora's mind screamed at him. Sora took off running in the direction he had heard the knight's voice and prayed that his friend was alright.

--

Several dark purplish black balls had formed around a nervous Goofy; who was peeking out from behind his _Save the King_ shield. This shield was his strongest one yet, it was silver in color with a large curved purple heart on front that had a tiny three pointed gold crown underneath the heart, and pearl white wings surrounded the heart. These purplish black balls had wiggling antennas, glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of jagged teeth. Goofy remembered just what Sora had called these types of Heartless.

Darkball.

The knight gaped as a dark red blur zipped around the hissing Heartless, each Darkball screeched furiously as the blur revealed himself to be an annoyed looking Sora, who had landed down in front of Goofy. The knight knew his mouth dropped down as the teen pointed the Ultima keyblade at the hissing Darkball Heartless, and spoke a single word:

"Ragnarok."

Instantly, Ultima was bathed in a serene golden aura, and streams of golden and pale reddish pink energy rushed out and ripped through the Darkball Heartless like a hot knife through butter. As each Heartless burst into dust, tiny crystallized hearts flew off into the air.

Sora smirked.

"Thanks Sora." The dog knight said gratefully and Sora gave him a slight nod. "Where's Donald?" Goofy asked worriedly, he was worried for his friend. Sora closed his blue eyes and concentrated; thankful to his teacher; the powerful if eccentric sorcerer, Merlin, for teaching him the ways of magic, and focused on Donald's aura. The young islander's magical senses soon locked onto the fiery aura that was the temperamental mage. Sora opened his eyes and pointed North West.

"That way."

The two friends trotted down the path that Sora had pointed out, each lost in their own thoughts. Sora was wondering if he would ever return home with his best friend and his crush; i.e. Riku Hellion and Kairi Candela. While Goofy was wondering if the innocent and lovable teen that Sora used to be four years ago still existed in this battle harden warrior.

"FIRAGA!" Bellowed a familiar nasal voice.

Sora and Goofy exchanged looks, they knew that voice all to well. "That's defiantly Donald." Sora said dryly, remembering how the mage would scold both him and Goofy a number of times in the past. Goofy agreed. The two stumbled into a clearing and just in time to see Donald destroying a group of Shadow Heartless with the third level Fire spell. The duck mage lowered his _Save the Queen_ staff and was relieved when he saw Sora and Goofy.

The _Save the Queen_ staff was a rather impressive piece of work. Almost four feet in length, and was a deep blue color with a single amethyst jewel on top that was surrounded by thin gold wiring which formed a crown. This staff was Donald's strongest staff that he carried. "You two okay?" The red sage; a red sage was a mage who could wield both white and black magicks easily. They nodded, but Sora saw that Donald's dark eyes had lingered on the teen's chest, and Sora cursed mentally when he realized that Donald must've seen the dried blood, and knew that whatever Donald would say it wouldn't be good for him; i.e. Sora.

Sora remained quiet as the dog knight and duck mage discussed what they should do next, when all of a sudden, Sora's face became twisted with pain, as he grabbed his chest; soft hisses escaping his lips as he bent downwards slightly. Donald and Goofy heard Sora's hiss of pain, and whirled around to see the teen that they both had grown to care for bent forward as if in great pain. Familiar looking reddish pink energy swirled between Sora's closed fingers. "Sora?" Donald asked, gently. Sora was breathing heavily as he looked up through hazy vision.

"He's here."

The mage and knight froze, knowing just who Sora was talking about. The teen was hinting that an all to familiar foe was near by.

Ansem.

Ansem was a man in his mid twenties with long molten silver hair, bronze tan skin, a lithe muscular body, and cruel red-orange eyes. He wore a low cut white vest, black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a black sleeved white trench coat that flared behind him, and elbow length white gloves. The Heartless crest would glow darkly on the man's chest; right over his heart. Sora nearly jumped, despite being in pain, and his blue eyes widen in fear when dark purplish black energy slammed into his two companions, throwing both the mage and the knight back into several trees behind them, and effectively knocking them out. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora gasped out through his pain.

"Hello Sora."

Sora froze and slowly turned around to see Ansem standing there, his arms were crossed over his chest, red-orange eyes cold and cruel, and a devious smirk upon his handsome face. "It seems our paths have crossed once again." Ansem said smoothly, his rich deep voice almost soothing, but Sora knew just how cruel the man really was. Suddenly, the man's form blurred and Sora looked around frantically, when…

"Urk!"

Sora let out a startled cry when Ansem reappeared in front of him, and had grabbed the teen by the throat, and lifted Sora up; threatening to strangle the poor teen. _Too fast_, Sora thought as he pounded his fists against Ansem's own grasp; but the man was too strong for him. Sora could feel his vision grow dangerously fuzzy.

"LET SORA GO!"

Ansem grunted when something or some_one_ slammed into him at full speed, causing the insane man to release Sora. The brunette fell to his knees, coughing violently. Still coughing, Sora looked up to his savior.

"R-Riku…"

Nineteen-year-old Riku Hellion stood in front of his best friend; arms spread out as if to protect him from Ansem. Riku was obviously a few inches taller than Sora, and had shoulder length pearl silver hair framing an aristocratic face, creamy skin, full lips and almond shape aquamarine eyes. Riku wore a sleeveless black tee-shirt with a pale yellow vest over it, baggy dark blue jeans, black army boots and black leather gloves. The silver haired teen glared at Ansem with pure hatred. "I'm only going to say this once," Riku began, his low voice cold as ice. "But stay the hell away from Sora!" Ansem growled deep within his throat and snapped his fingers. Riku's creamy skin turned a milky white as thousands upon thousands of Shadow Heartless started forming all around the clearing.

Not good.

The Shadow's hissed and snapped their fangs at the nervous teenager. "Kill him." Ansem hissed. _I'm sorry Sora_, Riku thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the impact that would soon take his life. Only to find that it never came.

"Huh?"

Riku opened his eyes to see who he thought was Sora, standing in front of him with a smoking keyblade, head lowered. "Sora?" Riku asked weakly. The figure straighten up, revealing his face, and Riku drew in a sharp breath. The strange teen had Sora's face, but the hair, skin and eye color was all wrong. This teen had shaggy ebony hair, golden brown skin, and amber eyes with dilated pupils. Surprisingly enough, there was a violet hue to the rich ebony locks. The teen wore a short sleeved black shirt, black jeans complete with dark red leather belts around the hips, black steel combat boots, a black leather jacket that reached his waist, and fingerless black leather gloves.

The strange Sora look-alike was even holding an even stranger looking Keyblade. This new looking keyblade had a bat winged hilt connected with a dark red ruby, and the blade was of course ebony that reached his ankles and Riku thought he saw a dark red liquid dripping from the tip, and hanging from the hilt was a black keychain with the Heartless crest dangling from it.

"Heh, heh."

Ansem frowned, he wasn't exactly happy with these new events. "And what may I ask is so funny?" He asked sharply. The teen; obviously Sora, judging by the crown necklace around the teen's neck, gave a feral grin; showing off needle point canines. "Oui zicd tuh'd kad ed, tu oui?" Sora rasped, amber eyes glittering dangerously. The language somehow translated into English for them in their minds. Riku frowned, what exactly did Sora mean by that?

Unless…

"You're the darkness within the Keybearer, aren't you?" Ansem asked slowly as Sora's grin grew. "Oac." Came the answer. Suddenly and without warning, every Shadow Heartless leapt for Anti-Sora and Riku, eagerly hungry for their hearts, or what was left of them. Sora's grin turned into a cocky smirk and he slammed the Keyblade into the ground.

"Tyng Venyzy!"

Almost instantly, dark purplish black flames swirled around Anti-Sora; and Riku swore that the flames _caressed_ the dark Sora's cheek, before it washed over the clearing, and yet, it didn't burn Riku, although it seemed to effect Ansem. Each Shadow Heartless shrieked in pain as they burst into dust and tiny crystallized hearts flew off into the distant air. Riku was stunned at the sight, and he had a feeling that Ansem was also surprised by the amount of power that went into the dark fire spell. _Just what kind of power does he have?_ Riku wondered, eying his friend warily.

Riku tensed when those glittering amber eyes turned to face both him and Ansem, and Anti-Sora gave them both a wicked grin, showing off his needle point fangs. "Dra Tyng Raynd _Keyblade_." Anti-Sora said, amusement showing in his voice, as he gazed down at the dark Keyblade that was in his hands. "Ysywehk, ech'd ed?" Riku raised an eyebrow. _The Dark Heart Keyblade?_ His mind translated. Anti-Sora's amber eyes focused on the nervous Riku.

Feral amber met nervous aquamarine.

Suddenly, Anti-Sora bent forward as if in great pain, and had dropped the dark Keyblade; which promptly vanished in a blaze of glittery dark purplish black mist, as he grabbed his head. For you see, Anti-Sora's mind was bombed with images of the people he; i.e. the light half, had met during the four year journey.

"_Hee-hee, Sora you lazy bum."_ Sweet innocent Kairi. _"Hey, you're not forgetting about me are you?"_ Heh, friendly rival and best friend Riku. _"One for all and all for one, right Sora?"_ Hm, the ever so lovable Goofy. _"Turn that frown upside down, okay?"_ Ah, the fiery Donald. "_It's so good to see you again."_ The pure and kind Aerith. _"Heh, you better watch yourself kid."_ The protective Gummi/Airship pilot Cid. _"You three are so lucky that you get to see other worlds!"_ The hyperactive ninja Yuffie. _"Don't forget your purpose, and your path will remain true."_ The wise fighter/mentor Leon. _"Don't loose sight of your light."_ And the ever mysterious SOLDIER Cloud Strife.

"Sora?"

Riku was nervous. Was Anti-Sora in control? Or would it be his best friend Sora Everheart? The silver haired teen took a step forward, but staggered back as Anti-Sora let out a painful scream as the memories continued to assault his battered mind furiously. Suddenly, the dark version of Sora shattered like that of a mirror breaking; leaving the real Sora behind. Sora was trembling dangerously, but the pain in his head was slowly becoming a dull ache, and looked up with cloudy blue eyes. "R-Riku?" The brunette asked, stuttering on his friend's name. Riku felt relief when he realized that his best friend was back and that it wasn't the darker counterpart. Riku's aquamarine eyes lingered to where the forgotten older man was, and his eyes widen in fear, when he realized just what Ansem was up to.

"Sora, look out!"

The brunette whirled around, blue eyes widen in terror as a pillar of dark purplish energy rushed towards him at an alarming speed. Sora closed his beautiful eyes, bracing for the impact that would either wound him badly or kill him.

Only it never came.

"Huh?"

Sora opened his blue eyes and gaped at the sight before him. For some strange reason, the pillar of energy had been stopped just inches from his face. _That was a little too close_, he thought uneasily as he took a step back. He then glanced over to where Riku was, and his eyes widen comically. Riku wasn't moving an inch, and it appeared that he wasn't even breathing! And Sora noted that the same had happened to Ansem. _Good_, he thought bitterly. Somehow, time was frozen.

_**Hello child.**_

The Keybearer stiffened. For some reason, he knew that voice, as it felt so familiar. _I know that voice, don't I?_ Sora wondered.

_**Child, haven't you figured it out, yet?**_

Sora's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like where this voice was going. Scowling heavily, he spoke; "Just what are you talking about?" He growled. The voice chuckled softly, and Sora bristled.

_**You Sora Everheart are a child of Fate and Destiny. Deep down you have always known you were different from the other children of Destiny Islands, have you not?**_

Sora froze, remembering the legends that spoke of chosen children by the Goddesses of Fate and Destiny, and recalled that once chosen, there was no backing out of the task given to you by the legendary Goddesses. _This can't be happening_, Sora thought in shock. "Well, what if I don't want to be!" He yelled, wanting to change his destiny. But deep in his heart, he knew he hadn't much of a choice. In fact, the voice knew this very well.

_**You have no choice.**_

Suddenly, time restarted, and Riku could only watch in horror as the pillar of dark energy crash sickeningly into his best friend. Ansem's smirk faded as dust died down, showing that Sora was in fact alright.

In fact…

Riku squinted and could barely make out a diamond like shield surrounding a surprised Sora. It flickered briefly a light blue, before fading away. Ansem, however, was not amused. He was downright furious.

"What?!" He snarled, furiously.

Riku paled in fright as he saw familiar dark purplish black liquid start to bubble over Sora's feet. "Sora!" He cried. The brunette let out a startled cry as he felt an invisible force drag him down into the icy liquid. Already, he could feel his body grow cold as ice. "Riku!" Sora shrieked, reaching out to his best friend. Riku dove forward but let out an angry curse as he missed, and the rest of Sora sank into the dark liquid and was gone. The last thing Riku would see of his best friend was Sora's terrified blue eyes.

"Sora…"

--

**Time Unknown**

Hidden deep within the mountains of Beijing, China was a village full of people known as neko-jins. Neko-jins were people who had cat like features; i.e. yellow eyes, heighten senses including agility, and sharp canines. This village was known as the White Tiger Village. Here, a game consisting of spinning tops and mythical beasts known as bit-beasts was played; a game called Beyblade. "No fair, Lee!" Whined a five year old girl, as she picked up a bright pink Beyblade. She had bright pink hair that was tied back into a high ponytail. The little girl had tan skin, a cute button nose, full lips, and almond shape amber eyes. She wore a sleeveless white tee-shirt, white shorts and a pair of pink sneakers. A salmon pink ribbon was what kept her hair tied back.

Her name was Mariah.

Five year old Lee; and her older brother by five minutes, grinned widely at her; showing a set of tiny fangs. Lee looked more like their dad; while Mariah looked more like their mom. Lee had shaggy wolf grayish black hair, tan skin and almond shape amber eyes. He wore a dark greenish blue vest with dark greenish blue shorts, and tan sandals. Their best friends; six year old Gary and four year old Kevin, were laughing at the siblings antics.

Gary was the oldest at six, and had creamy skin, a tuft of wolf grayish black hair, and yet, no one knew his eye color as they always remained closed. Gary wore a pair of dark green overalls, ankle high black hiking boots, and dark green wrist bands. Kevin on the other hand, was the youngest at four, but was already capable of long sentences. He had short dark green hair that was tied into a tiny ponytail, creamy skin and almond shape _violet_ eyes. He wore a sky blue tee-shirt, dark blue jean shorts and a small pair of brown leather boots.

"Face it Mariah," Gary rumbled. "Yeah, you bwother's da best!" Kevin squealed happily; his chibi voice stumbling over his words. Mariah just pouted cutely while Lee blushed from Kevin's praise, much to the other two's amusement. Gary glanced to the skies; already being able to tell the time difference due to the sun's position and knew it was getting late. "Guys, the sun's starting to set. We should get home." Said the six year old. The other three followed his gaze and saw that the sun was indeed setting and the once blue skies had started to turn a rosy red mixed with golden hues. The friends (and siblings) started for home, when Mariah realized that her brother wasn't following them. "Lee?" She questioned, turning around to face her brother. She was afraid when she saw that his skin had turned a strange ashy grey and he was pointing shakily to the skies.

"Look!"

They followed Lee's gaze and screeched loudly in fear. Glittery fiery balls of blue energy were shooting down from the skies. And Gary realized what they were from their studies. Meteors! With their enhanced neko-jin eyesight, all four could make out a much larger form among the falling meteors that something, was in fact, heading right for them at an alarming speed. "Look out!" Gary yelled, and they all dove for the sides of the forest surrounding their home as the object crashed sickeningly into the ground…right where they had been standing previously.

**CRASH**

Kevin winced. That crash had been loud enough to wake the dead. Lee inched forward, and by ignoring his sister's cries, he peered over the side of the crater that was left behind by the object, and his amber eyes widen. "It's a kid!" He said with a surprised yelp. Groaning softly, the kid crawled out of the crater, and was soon standing in front of the curious group of White Tigers, and Mariah promptly got hearts in her eyes. The boy appeared to be eight years of age, with long ebony hair; a strand of silver framed each side of his heart shape face, golden bronze skin, a cute upturned nose, full pouty lips, and almond shape golden amber eyes with slitted pupils. The boy wore a plain white tee-shirt, baggy red shorts and simple tan sandals.

The boy stopped shaking his head; as if to clear away the dizziness, when he finally spotted them, and was now watching them with frighten golden eyes. "Fru yna oui?" He demanded in a silky voice. The four exchanged confused looks. The language was obviously not Mandarin, Cantonese or even English.

"Huh?"

The boy's golden amber eyes brighten. "Sorry," He said sheepishly in perfect English. Luckily, their village spoke Cantonese and English. "I didn't realize you couldn't understand me. I was asking who you were." The boy said simply, watching them with curious golden eyes. Lee grinned. "Well, my name's Lee, and this is my sister Mariah." Mariah smiled sweetly at him and the boy's cheeks took on a rosy red hue and he looked down shyly. Mariah giggled. "And these are our friends Kevin and Gary." Kevin and Gary waved at the shy boy. "What's your name then?" Lee asked curiously.

"Er…"

Gary saw the confusion in the boy's eyes and had a pretty good idea what was happening. "You don't have one, do you?" He asked the older boy (only by two years!) curiously. The boy turned a beet red, if that was possible for someone with such tan skin. Mariah instantly felt bad for the boy and decided on a name that felt right. "I know, how about we call you Rei?" She suggested. "It means _spirit_ in Cantonese." Lee explained, seeing the older boy's confused expression. Golden amber eyes soften and the newly christened 'Rei' smiled, showing that he too had needle point canines. "I like it." He said softly. "Do you Beyblade?" Kevin asked. Rei tilted his head. "What's that?" He asked in confusion.

They stared at him.

Rei grew uncomfortable with their looks. "What?" He asked hotly. Lee shook his head. "Sorry, but how can you not know about Beyblade?" He asked in shock. Rei frowned. "I just don't, okay?" He snapped. "That's alright." Mariah said warmly. "We'll teach you how to play." As they explained the rules and history of Beyblade, Rei's thoughts lingered on one person only and he glanced to the skies sadly.

"Riku…"

--

**Meanwhile**

Riku could only stare at the spot where Sora had been moments before; his aquamarine eyes glazed over in shock, pearly white tears were beginning to trickle down his face. _Sora_, he thought sadly. Riku was so shocked, that he failed to sense Ansem powering up, nor the blast of dark energy heading for his unprotected back.

"WIND!"

Riku's head snapped up and he quickly wiped away his tears, and turned around, and was just in time to see Donald blasting Ansem back; seeing as the duck mage had cast the defense spell around Riku, which reflected the dark energy blast back to its sender. "This isn't over yet boy!" Ansem growled, before disappearing in a blaze of dark purplish black energy. And was gone. Riku saw that Donald was huffing and glaring at the spot where Ansem had been. Goofy's worried dark eyes met Riku's sad aquamarine ones. "Riku, where's Sora?" The knight asked, his voice sounding so lost that Riku burst into fresh tears and the duck mage and dog knight realized why.

Sora was gone.

* * *

Yes, I'll admit that this will be the last time I revise this story. Plus, as you should know the Al-Bhed is being used as the gibberish tongue of the Heartless. And I promise this is the last time I ever revise this story, I swear. Aslo, expect updates on my other stories as well. Toodles! 


	2. The White Tiger Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 1

"_The White Tiger Spirit"_

It had been ten years since one Rei Kon; a.k.a. Sora Everheart, came to the White Tiger village, and the teen had loved every moment of it. Now, he was once again eighteen; and had been annoyed at having to go through puberty twice.

Sheesh.

His thick ebony hair was tied back into an intricate braid that fell to his ankles; the strands of silver still continued to frame his heart shape face, golden bronze skin, a cute upturned nose, full pouty lips and almond shape golden amber eyes with slitted pupils. Rei now wore a sleeveless and skin tight black tee-shirt, baggy dark blue jeans; for some reason he refused to wear tunic pants like everyone else in the village, black steel combat boots, a short sleeved dark red trimmed black leather jacket, fingerless black leather gloves, and a familiar three pointed silver crown necklace hung around his neck.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Huh?

Rei looked up; seeing that he was of age, the village's council of elders had granted him permission to live alone in a cozy two bedroom home with a large bathroom, a large living room and kitchen along with a fireplace in the living room. Sighing and wondering who it could be, he opened the door and was surprised when he was greeted by his younger friend Lee. At the age of fifteen, Lee hadn't changed much. He still had shaggy wolf grayish black hair, tan skin and warm amber eyes. He still wore a dark greenish blue vest, and instead of shorts, he wore a pair of dark greenish blue Capri pants, and tan sandals. Only, this time, he had bandages wrapped around his arms from elbows to finger tips, and from kneecaps to ankles.

"Lee?" Rei questioned, tilting his head.

Fifteen year old Lee grinned up at his friend. "We get our bit beasts today, don't you remember?" Lee asked eagerly. Rei felt like smacking himself. Of course, today was the day the White Tigers, along with Rei, would be getting a bit beasts. A bit beast was a scared animal spirit that was trapped within a bit that was contained within a Beyblade. "Come on!" Rei yelped as Lee dragged the older boy across the village and to the hut where the council always met, and where the other White Tigers were waiting. Rei grabbed his arm back, rubbing his sore wrist. Sure he knew Lee was excited, but damn! _Since when was he that strong?_ Rei wondered as both Lee and Mariah's grandfather gave the two stern looks.

Now, Mariah had grown into a pretty young girl. Her bright pink hair remained in the same hairstyle; only the ribbon was tied in away that it resembled cat ears. She still wore a sleeveless white tee-shirt, but instead of shorts, she wore a pair of white Capri pants, a pink sash around her waist, and pink high-tech sneakers. Gary was basically the same, and hadn't changed at all in the last ten years. Hell, even his clothes were exactly the same! They were only bigger to fit his obviously larger frame. Kevin's hairstyle was exactly the same, and his clothing was similar. The youngest member still wore a sky blue tee-shirt, but wore brown shorts, ankle high brown leather boots and dark green wristbands. He also had a brown pouch across his chest.

Sitting on a cherry wood table were five boxes; boxes that were each a different color and each carried a _kanji_ character for an animal, and Rei knew that the bit-beasts were contained inside. There was a red box with a _kanji_ character for bear, a pink box with a _kanji_ character for leopard, a tan box with a _kanji_ character for monkey, a black box with a _kanji_ character for lion, and finally a white box with a _kanji_ character for tiger on it, sat on the table.

In the end, Gary was given Galzzly the grizzly bear, Mariah was given Galux the leopard, and Kevin was given Galmin the spider monkey. Elder Lee held a gnarled hand over the white box. "We believe that the one to carry Driger must show compassion to others, courage when in battle, and must be a true leader," the elderly man began. Throughout his grandfather's speech, Rei saw Lee grow more excited by the second and started to worry as a feeling of dread rose up within him. Lee defiantly did not fit any of these virtues that Elder Lee spoke of.

"This is why we have decided that you, Rei Kon, shall be the one to wield Driger and lead the White Tigers to victory." Rei's golden amber eyes widen slightly. Him? He was chosen to wield the powerful earth tiger spirit despite the fact that he was not from this world? Rei was given a silver bit, and inscribed upon it was a white tiger that was in mid-pounce, golden armor decorated around its head and tail. He numbly inserted it into his silver Beyblade, and watched as a glum looking Lee was given Galeon the black lion. What no one saw, was that Rei's golden amber eyes first flickered a brilliant blue then flashed a neon green, before settling on their golden amber hue.

Lee sighed heavily, and knew that his grandfather was right in choosing Rei over him to wield Driger. His amber eyes met the bright golden orbs of his friend, and saw the regret and guilt reflect back. "If our friendship can survive this, then it can survive anything." Lee said quietly, Rei blinked as if surprised by what the younger teen said. Lee held out his hand and Rei reluctantly shook it. While the others discussed happily about their new bit-beasts, none of them saw the emotion in Rei's golden amber eyes.

Guilt.

--

**Later**

That very night, Rei filled a somewhat large black duffle bag full of clothes, a first-aid kit, several Potions and Elixirs, most of his gil or 'munny' that he had made while fighting the Heartless, and of course Driger. Then he took off for the city. And as Rei neared the hills that overlooked the peaceful village, he cast one last look at the place that had been his home for ten long years. "I'm sorry." He whispered, as a single tear fell from his right eye.

And left.

--

**1 Week later**

It had been a week since Rei left the White Tiger village behind, and had gotten a job down at a grocery store as a stock boy, and rented out a single bedroom room at a hotel downtown Beijing. Rei wiped the sweat from his forehead, he had been working for nearly seven hours straight and was rather tired, hungry and thirsty. He looked up and noted that his shift was over. Setting down the last crate, he took off his uniform; i.e. the green apron, grabbed his jacket and paid for a bottle of ice cold water and started for the park, intending on relaxing at the park. As he started to pass by an alley, three very faint magical auras reached his mystical senses. Rei stopped, confused. _It can't be…can it?_ He wondered, looking down the alley but saw no one. Only, the auras felt very familiar. Sighing, he turned and started down the alley, making a face as the stench of the garbage reached his sensitive nose.

Yuck!

He walked past several large garbage cans and piles of trash, before he saw three unconscious people lying against the brick wall; one girl and two boys. Rei's golden amber eyes widen as he realized who they were. The girl had shoulder length curly and wavy dark brown hair, creamy skin, and despite the fact that her eyes were closed, Rei knew her eyes were a dark forest green. The girl wore a sleeveless yellow sundress, and buckle strapped brown sandals.

Selphie Tilmitt.

One boy had messy white-blond hair, golden bronze skin and Rei knew that underneath those closed eyelids, the boy's eyes were a deep sapphire blue. The boy wore no shirt, but a short sleeved dark blue jacket with a bit of yellow mixed into the sleeves, baggy blue jean shorts; and strangely enough one pant leg was longer than the other, white socks with black hiking boots, and black leather gloves.

Tidus Mizu.

The last boy was obviously the tallest and perhaps the oldest, had wild reddish orange hair that was held up by a blue headband that was around the boy's forehead, lightly tan skin, and underneath the closed eyelids, Rei knew he had soft chocolate brown ones. The man-child wore a sleeveless light tan tee-shirt, baggy orange pants, tan sandals and dark blue armbands.

Wakka Jordan.

Oh boy.

Rei bent down and reached out to Selphie and shook the girl's shoulder. He waited patiently as the girl started to stir back into consciousness, and stepped back as her eyes fluttered open.

Dark green met bemused golden amber orbs.

Selphie yelped and jumped back, and wished she hadn't. Her head swarmed with dizziness and as her vision cleared, she saw she was looking at a cute boy her age with strange golden amber eyes with slitted pupils. "Who are you?" She asked, nervously. The boy grinned, and she found his grin so familiar. "It's me, Sora." The boy chirped. Selphie's green eyes widen comically. "S-Sora?" She stammered and Rei nodded in amusement. She let out a happy squeal and tackled the surprised teen in a fierce hug, which was the sight that greeted Tidus and Wakka as they regained consciousness.

"Guys, it's Sora!" She said happily. Tidus squinted, despite the black-silver hair, bronze colored skin and golden amber eyes, the facial features were exactly the same. "Holy…" Rei smiled at the blonde's antics. "It really is you, ya?" Wakka asked in shock.

Rei nodded.

Sighing, he pulled away from Selphie, who looked confused and hurt. "What's wrong?" She questioned. "Come on," Rei muttered, standing up and gestured for them to follow. "I might as well explain a few things." He mumbled, suddenly sounding rather sour. As they walked towards the park, Rei hastily explained the rules of entering other worlds and the world affairs. In other words…

DO NOT INTERFERE!

When they arrived, Rei lead them to the biggest tree, which they sat underneath. Rei was still explaining the rules as they sat down, and when he had finished, there was a heavy pause before Selphie spoke up. "I still can't believe we're in another world." She said softly in awe. "Looks like you three were right about there being other worlds, ya?" Wakka asked, recalling how Sora, Riku and Kairi were always discussing the possibilities of other worlds and how to reach them.

Rei nodded.

"Hey!"

Rei and the misplaced islanders looked up at the same time to see several young kids no older than ten standing there. "Which of ya Beyblade's?" One asked, well more like demanded. Selphie frowned at the boy's rude manners. Rei stood up, and brushed the dirt from his pants and smiled in amusement.

"Me."

"Then I challenge you to a match!" The kid yelled, holding up a maroon colored Beyblade. Rei raised an eyebrow before his smile became a feral grin, and was showing off needle point fangs. "Feh, your funeral kid." He mocked as he and the kid slid into a launching stance, as they stood at one of the many beydishes in the park. Rei took out his silver Beyblade as he got ready.

3…2…1…let'er rip!

His silver Beyblade slammed into the kid's maroon one; golden energy cackled furiously between the two clashing Beyblade's. "Come on!" The kid whined as he realized that Rei wasn't taking him seriously. Rei opened his eyes lazily as he yawned.

"Driger."

Tidus's blue eyes widen in shock as the bit within Rei's Beyblade; which was now spinning furiously, begin to emit a blinding neon green aura, and a beam of green energy shot into the air, and formed into a massive tiger with armor decorating around its head and an armored tail. "He's got a bit beast!" One of the other kids cried, pointing frantically.

"Tiger Claw Attack." Rei instructed.

All though he appeared to be calm on the outside, Rei was deeply impressed by the earth spirit's power. Driger let out a tremendous roar, which shook the area around them, the attack rings on Rei's Beyblade pulsed a soft gold, before vanishing entirely. "Where'd it go?" Wakka asked, dumbly. The Driger Beyblade reappeared behind the maroon Beyblade, still spinning. For a second, nothing happened. Suddenly, and without warning, the kid's maroon Beyblade shattered into dust. The white tiger spirit appeared to give Rei a toothy grin before disappearing back into the silver Beyblade. Rei smirked and caught his Beyblade as it launched itself into the air.

**RUMBLE**

The ground chose to tremble dangerously at this moment, causing everyone to stumble over their feet. "Look out!" Another kid yelled. Every single one of them had to dive for the ground about ten feet away, just as a huge crack went through the beydish and even cracked the ground!

Woah.

Rei's mouth dropped open as he glanced between the ruined beydish before looking down at the innocent silver Beyblade that glittered back up at him from his gloved hands. _No way Driger has that kind of power_, he thought in shock. But the dark haired teen stiffened when he heard soft clapping coming from behind them. Rei stood up, pocketed his Beyblade, and turned around to see just who was clapping. Standing in front of a black limousine was a slightly portly elderly man wearing a dark grey suit complete with black dress shoes, a dark grey porkpie hat, and was leaning on a yew colored cane.

Hm…

"Very good, Mr. Kon." Rei's eyes narrowed slightly. Who was this man? And how did he know his name? "Who are you?" Tidus sneered rudely. Rei felt like smacking the rude blonde. Selphie shot Tidus a dirty look and the blonde grew quiet. The elderly man simply smiled, not bothered by Tidus's rudeness. "I am Mr. Stanley Dickenson," The man began and Rei's golden eyes widen as he recognized the name. "As in the same Mr. Dickenson, head of the Beyblade Federation Association?" Rei asked carefully.

The man nodded.

_Oh boy_, Rei thought and would have a talk with Tidus later about being rude to well-known people like Mr. Dickenson. "And I like it if you could join the team we are building." Rei froze. _What do I do?_ He wondered.

//"I'd say go for it."// Commented a deep, velvety voice.

What the—?!

The voice was deep and velvety like the voice of an aristocrat. And Rei had a pretty good idea just who was talking to him. /"Driger?"/ He tried back in a mental thought. He felt warmth course through him as he heard a deep chuckle.

//"Yep!"//

Rei glanced towards where his friends were and saw the eagerness in their eyes, and silently made his choice before facing Mr. Dickenson again. "I'll go. Only if _they_," Here, he gestures to the islanders. "can come." Mr. Dickenson was thoughtful before he nodded.

"Of course."

--

…

The four were soon on the earliest flight out to Tokyo Japan, and were even flying first class! Much to the delight of the islanders. Selphie was soon lost in a romance novel; Wakka was watching the in-flight movie, and Tidus was listening to music via headphones.

Rei soon fell asleep.

--

**Dream**

_Fear._

Can't get caught!_ Rei's mind screamed, as he ran down the long metallic hallways of an unknown building. He could feel a smaller hand in his, which tightened slightly. Surprised, Rei glanced down and was startled to see familiar dark Prussian blue eyes look into his golden ones. __The girl wore a sleeveless black tee-shirt with a lavender strapped white tank top over it, a lavender mini skirt, and white sneakers. She wore a pretty dark green tear drop shape stone necklace around her neck on a thin black cord, a large gold bracelet around her left wrist, and a pair of gold and black bracelets on her right wrist._

Kairi.

_She tripped, but Rei yanked her back up somewhat roughly and he sent a silent look of guilt her way and knew they didn't have much time left. "Run!" He cried, urging her to run faster. __Behind them were several armed guards, each wielding an automatic-rifle. However, the two continued to run through the hallways, desperate to escape their pursuing predators. Finally, the two reached a large arena sized room full of various machinery. Instantly, lights flickered on and focused down on them. Behind the two, the Heartless crest glowed with a sickly dark aura._

_Golden amber met dark blue._

_There was a strange look of acceptance reflecting in her eyes, and Rei felt a sense of sadness filling him as he saw a single tear fall from her right eye. He brushed it away gently, hearing footsteps; they turned around to see that their pursuers had caught up with them, and had aimed their riffles at the two lovers._

_For a second, nothing happened._

_Then multiple gunfire rang out, and a bullet had pierced through both of their chest. Rei was thrown back on his stomach as Kairi landed on her back. He turned his head; although the pain was excruciating, and felt his heart shatter when his eyes met Kairi's. __The red haired girl's right hand fluttered slightly as he reached out to her weakly, before she had gone limp. Pearly white tears streamed down her lifeless face._

"Kairi!"

**End Dream**

--

…

Rei's golden amber eyes flew open and he was breathing heavily, and was soaked with sweat from his terrible nightmare. "You okay?" Tidus asked gently, seeing the distressed look in his friend's eyes. Rei just gave a shaky nod, but remained silent. "Oh Sora." Selphie whispered, as Rei drifted back into an uneasy sleep. Seems everything was happening to the brunette these days. However, the moment Rei was back in the arms of dreamland, Driger chose at this moment to enter Rei's soul, in order to see what his new master was like.

Big mistake.

The tiger spirit winced in pain as brilliant silver light blinded him. Driger squinted as the light flared even brighter in his sensitive golden eyes. The white tiger could have sworn he saw what appeared to be a…key? Hidden within the silver light. The key shape weapon had a golden handle with a long silver blade. The keychain that hung from it was the outline of a queer looking face of a…mouse? Strangely enough, the key was pulsing softly like that of a heartbeat. Although, Driger didn't like the fact that he saw flecks of dark purplish black intersecting with the silver. Something about that dark color felt…off somehow. Driger chose to retreat, and watched as his new master slumbered in a hopefully more peaceful sleep. _No matter what happens Rei_, he thought. _I'll always be there for you._

Rei smiled.


	3. The Bladebreakers Are Formed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story. Also, Disney owns the song I used in this chapter, I do not.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 2

"_The Bladebreakers Are Formed"_

**SeaSide City, Japan**

"I can't believe you made us late, Tyson!" Snapped an angry twelve year old boy, as he dragged a slightly older boy. He had messy reddish-orange hair, pale skin and coke bottle glasses that blocked his eye color. He wore a white tee-shirt with a green tie, dark gray shorts, and white socks with shiny black shoes. He even had a talking lap top named Dizzaga or "Dizzy" for short.

His name was Kenny.

The older boy; thirteen year old Tyson Granger, swallowed the last of his sandwich before wrenching himself out of Kenny's grasp. Tyson had shoulder length dark blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail, tan skin, soft dark blue eyes, and sadly; was a bit on the pudgy side. Tyson wore a yellow tee-shirt with a red tee-shirt jacket, baggy blue jean shorts, white socks with red-and-white high-tech sneakers, fingerless brown leather gloves, and a red-and-white baseball cap. "Ease up chief." Tyson whined. That was another thing, everyone in their neighborhood called Kenny 'Chief', seeing as the smaller boy knew quite a bit about Beyblading and bit-beasts. Kenny just scowled, but luckily they made it in time to see the ending of one of the many blocks battling it out.

"Look!" Kenny said, pointing.

Down below, Block A was just finishing up. Tyson didn't see anything at first, but then his blue eyes widen when he saw that every Beyblade that was in the dish, shatter by some unseen force. The only remaining Beyblade; a pure silver one, launched itself into the air, and was caught by a dark haired Chinese teen. "That's Rei Kon." Kenny said quietly, remembering what he read about the Chinese Beyblader. "A first class Beyblader and extremely ruthless with his opponent." The younger boy said worriedly. Tyson frowned when Rei turned and was looking straight at them with glittering golden amber eyes.

_He's not human!_ Tyson thought in shock, seeing those inhuman golden eyes. Rei smirked and disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a confused Tyson. Did the older boy know that he and Kenny were watching him?

Hm…

--

**Max Tate vs. Kai Hitawari**

Thirteen year old Max Tate shifted nervously from where he stood. Max had long spiked locks of sun-kissed blond hair, pale creamy skin and large sapphire blue eyes. He wore a bright green tee-shirt, bright orange overalls, white socks with green sneakers, and bright green armbands. Max looked across the beydish to his opponent; Kai Hitawari. Like Max, Kai was also thirteen; only Kai was half Japanese and Half Russian. Kai had wild bluish gray locks with dark blue in the back, pale creamy skin, and sharp crimson mocha eyes. Strangely enough, he had two blue slashes on each cheek.

Kai wore a skin tight sleeveless black tee-shirt, baggy blue jeans, black army boots, a white silk scarf, and finally metal gauntlets around his wrists. Kai was also ruthless when in beybattles, not to mention cold and cruel to others.

3…2…1…let'er rip!

Up in the stands and sitting with Mr. Dickenson, were the three islanders and of course Rei. "Who do you think will win?" Tidus asked curiously. Rei was snoozing, so he missed seeing the purple turtle; Draciel's, release from a necklace that Max wore. But, the dark haired teen could feel the turtle's power.

Hm?

Rei opened his golden amber eyes to see Draciel the turtle and Dranzer the fiery phoenix duke it out in mid-air. His SCAN ability; appearing in the form of a black visor over his eyes, took in their data, i.e. their experience along with strengths and weaknesses. _Interesting_, he thought as he cut the technique off, and luckily no one saw the visor appearing and disappearing like magic. "Kai will." Rei said quietly. And sure enough, Kai pulled out a victory. "How'd you know man?" Tidus whined, Wakka just shook his head; still surprised that Rei was correct. Rei simply smiled. That was when the Jazzman; the Beyblade Tournament announcer, made the announcement of tomorrows match. It would be Rei against Tyson.

Rei stood up, a dangerous smile played at his lips. "Sora?" Selphie asked, a bit concerned. "Drao fuh'd ghuf fryd red dras." Rei muttered in what sounded like gibberish, and apparently they couldn't understand.

And left.

--

…

That very night, Max along with Kenny and Tyson chose to spend several hours at the local hot springs. "This sure was a good idea Max." Tyson said happily, as he relaxed in the steamy water. Max suddenly yelped in pain. "What is it Maxie?" The dragon Beyblader asked worriedly. "Something bit me!"

Kenny frowned.

"That's impossible." Kenny recited as if from a book. "Nothing can survive in these temperatures." Max just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just didn't understand the younger boy, and wondered how Tyson was able to.

**BOOM**

The loud crash startled all three friends rather badly. "What was that?" Max asked shakily. "Let's check it out." Tyson urged. The trio peered over the side of the spring they were in, and gaped at the sight before them.

Rei Kon.

Well, for one thing, Rei wasn't wearing his normal clothes that he had been wearing earlier that day. The teen was now wearing a skin tight and sleeveless dark red tee-shirt and dark red spandex shorts that reached his thighs. Dark golden armor covered his chest, down his arms, thighs/sides, knee high dark golden armored boots, and golden armored gloves. Tyson's blue eyes remained focused on the sword in Rei's hand; seeing as his grandfather had been training him in kendo, the dragon Beyblader had never seen such a magnificent weapon before. The blade was a shimmering tropical blue with intricate gold webbing woven around it, with a blue gold blending into plain gold hilt in the shape of wings, and at the end of the sword was a golden heart with four spikes jutting outward.

Odd.

Suddenly, about twenty child like black creatures started to rise from the ground from shallow pools of dark purplish black liquid. They all had the same wiggling antennas, long curved talons, razor sharp claws, glowing golden amber eyes, and jagged teeth.

Oh boy.

Tyson clenched his fists tightly, and grew angry when all twenty child like creatures leapt for Rei, however, none of them saw the nasty grin on Rei's face, but they did hear what he said next.

"_**Firaga!"**_

Red hot, boiling flames swirled around Rei in a small, yet powerful whirlwind. The black creatures; Shadow Heartless, screeched in pain as they burst into dust after hitting the whirlwind of fire, and heart crystals flew off into the distance. Rei fell to his knees, breathing heavily after maintaining the third-level fire spell for so long _and_ as a shield. The ground underneath him began to glow softly as an intricate magical seal came to life, the trio watched in awe as Rei's armor melted away from the magical seal, and when the light died down; the seal was gone and so was the armor.

Rei was soon standing, er, kneeling back in his regular clothes. Sighing and still breathing harsh, Rei stood up and turned sharp eyes to where they were watching and frowned. Squeaking, they dove back for the springs.

//"Seems you scared them."// Driger mused, snickering as he came out of Rei's Beyblade; and in human form. Apparently, the tiger spirit's human form was that of a twenty year old man with wavy white hair and warm golden eyes, and wore a simple white kimono with matching tunic pants and slippers. /"Ya think?"/ Rei asked in bemusement. Driger managed to help the drained teen back to the hotel, and luckily no one could see the tiger spirit but Rei. /"Thanks."/ Rei mumbled sleepily, and curled up tightly in his king sized bed. Driger smiled and retreated back into the Beyblade. Of course, tomorrow would be a big day.

Meanwhile, at the hot springs, the three friends were digesting what they had just seen. _Just who is Rei?_ Max wondered. Tyson was envious of Rei's apparent swordsmanship, while Kenny was just plain scared of the older teen.

Sigh.

--

**Rei Kon vs. Tyson Granger**

"Making his way through the tournament is rookie Tyson!" Jazzman announced the next day. Tyson walked out, announcing his arrival by waving at the audience with a cheesy grin. "And his opponent the tiger in white: Rei!" Rei walked out into the arena and yawned loudly. Tyson then did a classic anime-face fault as he sweat dropped. "What was that for?!" Tyson demanded hotly, as he scrambled to his feet. Rei glanced his way in a lazy manner. "Sorry, did you say something?" The dark haired teen asked in a bored tone.

"I'm so gonna win!" Tyson boasted, holding up the Dragoon Beyblade. Rei grinned at the surprised teen, showing off needle point fangs. "If you don't mind, I'll let my Beyblade do the talking." Rei mocked, as he slid into a launching position.

3…2…1…let'er rip!

Rei's silver Beyblade slammed furiously against Tyson's white Beyblade. "_Ch_, ruf dnuipmacusa." Rei muttered sourly, before his eyes narrowed dangerously and he bared his fangs at Tyson.

"Driger!"

Tyson gasped as Rei's Beyblade pulsed with a bright neon green aura; and up in the stands the islanders recognized the glow all to well, and in a blaze of blinding neon green light, came forth a rather big white tiger. The tiger roared loudly, scaring the audience. "That thing's huge!" Tyson gasped loudly.

"TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

The attack ring on the Driger Beyblade lit up with soft golden glow, before disappearing entirely. "Where'd it go?!" Tyson demanded, looking around frantically. Just then, Tyson's Dragoon Beyblade was thrown out of the beydish, while the Driger Beyblade reappeared; still spinning. Tyson's blue eyes widen as he saw his precious Beyblade shatter into pieces as it hit the ground outside the beydish. "Dragoon!" He yelped, scrambling to pick the pieces up. Angry scratches marred the metal. "It looks like it was clawed by a real tiger." He mumbled to himself. He was just stunned by the sheer amount of power that Rei wielded.

Huh?

Tyson looked up to see that Rei was walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" Jazzman asked, seeing the teen leaving the arena. Rei sighed before turning around in annoyance. "I'm bored, and besides," Rei shot Tyson a dirty look. "His Beyblade is totally trashed." Here, he gave Tyson a knowing smirk. "And according to the rules, if he doesn't have any spare parts, he's automatically disqualified."

Tyson paled.

"Y-you're kidding me." He stuttered out. Jazzman gave Tyson a look of sympathy. "Sorry kid, but those are the rules." Tyson looked down sadly. "But I don't have any spare parts." He mumbled. "Did somebody say spare parts?" Chirped a familiar voice. Tyson looked up, and eyes brightened when he saw his friend.

"Kenny!"

Kenny was standing there with a small metal brief case in his hand. Jazzman grinned. "Alright, we'll take a ten minute break so Tyson can repair his Beyblade." Rei watched as Kenny led Tyson away.

_Good luck kid_, Rei thought.

Inside the locker room, Mr. Dickenson faced Rei, who was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Is something wrong, Rei?" The elderly man questioned. Rei's golden amber eyes opened and they narrowed slightly. "Drec ec tisp," Rei growled in that odd language. "E luimt payd ajanouha rana, ev E fyhdat du." Mr. Dickenson sighed. Even if he couldn't understand the language, he had a feeling he knew what the teen meant. "Now, why don't you get out there and finish what you've started." And soon, the ten minutes were up and the two were at it again.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, as his Beyblade spun furiously, and it was creating a tornado that was growing larger within the stadium. Rei raised an eyebrow. Tyson had tried this move earlier in the match, and it didn't work. So what was the kid thinking about using the same trick twice? Rei let out a surprised yelp when he was blasted unexpectedly into the wall of the arena, and he slid to the ground in a daze. Silence filled the arena and Tyson hastily called off Dragoon. "Oh man, I'm so sorry Rei!" Tyson cried, apologizing frantically as he scrambled to the fallen teen.

Everyone waited and watched as Rei grunted and shifted as he staggered to his feet. Tyson froze, his instincts were screaming at him to run as fast as he could. "Rei?" He asked, worriedly. Something truly felt off. "Hnn…_bina raynd_…" Rei grunted out, and Tyson backed up nervously. The dragon Beyblader grew alarmed when he saw Rei's bronze skin grew a milky white; which should've been impossible due to the teen being so tan, and Rei bent forward, clutching his head as if in great pain.

"Rei?" Tyson tried again, weakly.

"Hud drec desa Crytuf!" Rei hissed in that strange language, his golden eyes flashing a dark ruby red. Tyson took a step forward before regretting his foolish move. Rei let out a dangerously low growl; eerily sounding a lot like a wounded tiger, and Rei glared at Tyson with pure rage _and_ no recognition.

Something was defiantly wrong.

"Pylg uv!" He growled, and Tyson squeaked as those golden amber eyes narrowed dangerously and kept flickering from golden to red and back again. Grumbling, Rei disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a very confused audience and dragon Beyblader.

Did he just forfeit?

--

…

In the locker room, Rei tenderly took of his jacket then his tee-shirt. His golden amber eyes lingered on the scar that was placed directly over his heart. _It's changing_, he thought sickly. Fourteen years ago, the mark used to be a shooting star from when he had unlocked his heart at Hallow Bastion.

Not any more.

The once shooting star had changed into that of the Heartless crest; only instead of his normal bronze colored skin, the Heartless crest had taken on a different hue. The top half had taken on a deep blue hue while the lower half was pure ebony black.

Really not good.

--

**Tyson vs. Kai**

Today was the final match, and Tyson was still in shock that Rei had forfeited their match the day before; it had been very odd for the dragon Beyblader. In the match, the first round had gone to Tyson, but the second round had gone to a smirking Kai. Rei, however, silently predicted that the final match would end in a draw.

He was right.

When the match between the two had been declared a draw, Jazzman made the announcement that Rei and the islanders had known for several weeks. Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kai Hitawari and Rei Kon would represent Japan in the World Beyblade Championships in Moscow Russia. Tyson turned to see Rei along with the islanders and Mr. Dickenson walking up to them; after he had been tackled by an eager Max and an amused Kenny. "You knew?" The dragon Beyblader questioned to the bemused looking Rei. _At least he looks better today_, he thought.

Rei nodded, snickering he spoke; "You should've seen the looks on your faces." Rei teased. Kai scowled heavily at the mere idea of having to work with others and stormed off in a rage.

Grouch.

"This team still needs a name." Kenny piped up after Mr. Dickenson agreed that the younger boy could come. "Hm, how about the Bladebreakers?" Tyson suggested. Max smiled. "I like it." He answered, happily.

The Bladebreakers it was.

"So, Mr. Dickenson," Kenny began. "Where is the first tournament of the Championships being held?" Rei felt a chill go down his spine as Mr. Dickenson spoke the dreaded word; "Asia." The eldest Beyblader began backing up fearfully, his golden amber eyes wide with fright. "Sora, are you okay?" Selphie asked worriedly. "I can't go back." Rei whispered, before he turned around and raced out of the arena. Selphie felt hurt by his reaction. "What's his problem?" Tidus wondered. Wakka was worried, something had to be up.

But what?

--

…

After running for several minutes, Rei slowed to a stop, panting a bit as he ranted silently at Driger. /"Of all the places for a tournament, why did it have to be Asia?!"/ He demanded in a despaired tone. The tiger spirit sighed, feeling bad for his young master. //"Why not relax?"// He suggested.

Rei smiled.

This was something he had never told anyone, none of his friends from Destiny Islands nor those from the White Tiger Village, but he could sing. And was quite good he might add. "**_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,"_** He said softly, eyes clouded over with fond memories. **_"You were always there beside me."_** Rei nearly jumped as he felt a smaller hand grip his tightly. He looked down and was surprised as he met familiar dark blue eyes.

Kairi.

She smiled warmly at him, despite being nearly intangible; he could still feel her hand in his. _"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold."_ She told him sweetly, and he smiled serenely at her. **_"But you were always right beside me."_** They said warmly and unknowingly the bystanders could hear the sad music and sighed dreamily as the teen walked by them, seemingly lost in fond memories. "**_This feeling's like no other, I want you to know."_** Driger smiled, glad that his new master was feeling happy for once, and knew it wouldn't last long as he sensed great troubles for his new master in the near future. **_"I never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you."_** Rei continued to smile, feeling happy for once. **_"I never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you."_** They said together, warmly. **_"So lonely before…"_**

"**_I finally found what I've been looking for…"_** Kairi smiled at him before she faded away. Rei was silent before he smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Thanks Kairi."


	4. Start of the Asian Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story. Also, the use of "Black Mage" and "White Mage" are from Final Fantasy X-2, and are also not mine.

Thank you . . .

--

Chapter 3

"_Start of the Asian Tournament"_

**Beijing, China**

Rei had arrived in China about a day before the others; and now the islanders along with Mr. Dickenson and the newly christened Bladebreakers were having lunch at a rather quaint looking café, having lunch. While they were eating, Mr. Dickenson was explaining the rules of the Beyblade Tournaments, when their waiter slid up to their table, and spoke quietly: "More tea?" Tyson swallowed the rice ball he was eating. "Yeah, sure—Rei?!" He screeched, as he looked up in shock. Everyone else looked up and gaped.

Sure enough, it was Rei.

A shadow seemed to flicker across his golden eyes as the eighteen year old smirked at them. "I've been serving you guys all afternoon and you never even noticed." He teased, and they noted he was wearing the male uniform of the café; i.e. grey tunic pants and a blue silk Chinese shirt. "You really need to polish your observation skills." Rei exchanged his uniform for his normal dark clothing, and sat down. When Mr. Dickenson had finished explaining the rules, Kai grew furious at the idea of working with others and stormed off. "Sourpuss." Tyson muttered when the phoenix Beyblader had left the café behind.

/"He's gonna be trouble later on."/ Rei commented dryly to Driger who was agreeing. Someone who had that much anger in the heart, would defiantly be trouble for anyone. Then Rei thought of something else and turned to the youngest member of their group. "Kenny, can you locate Kai through Dranzer?" He asked bluntly. Kenny blinked at the sudden question and pulled out his lap top. "Ah, here we go." Kenny mused after typing for several minutes. "He's heading down the street several blocks from here." Kenny said slowly.

Rei gave a curt nod. "Let's go then." He stood up and headed out. "Hey, wait for us!" Tidus said with a yelp, as he and the islanders scrambled to their feet so they could catch up with their friend. Tyson, Kenny and Max struggled to keep up with the older teens. As they made their way through the crowded sidewalks, none of them noticed that two people were watching them, in fact one of the people was someone Rei knew very well. "Follow them." Instructed the smaller person. The taller figure nodded and took off and the smaller one smirked.

"Soon traitor."

--

…

They had been searching for nearly an hour, and currently was searching through an alley; apparently the last location that Kenny had picked up from the Dranzer Beyblade, and still found no signs of Kai, . Rei suddenly stopped and tilted his head as if hearing something that the others could not. "You okay, man?" Wakka asked curiously. "A Beyblade is spinning…" Rei trailed off. "Dude, you're hearing things." Tyson scoffed.

Rei growled.

"I don't hear anything." Max mused, wondering how Rei could hear something despite the loud noise from the crowded streets behind them. Suddenly, Rei shifted to the right, just as a worn looking wok landed where he had been standing previously.

What the—?!

"Where'd that come from?!" Max cried, stunned at what just happened. Rei just frowned as his eyes narrowed dangerously and glared into the shadows of the alley. "Come out." He growled. "Very well." Answered a low male voice, and out stepped a fifteen year old boy with shaggy dark hair, tan skin and cold dark eyes. The boy wore a plain gray GI. "Who the hell are you?" Tidus asked with a sneer. "I am Bruce of the White Tigers, and I'm here to challenge you Rei." Rei flinched when Bruce introduced himself. /"It sure didn't take them long to replace me."/ He mumbled and Driger frowned.

Tyson scowled. "No way buddy, you'll fight me." He boasted, gripping the Dragoon Beyblade. Tyson wasn't happy with the way Bruce was glaring at his new friend, and when you mess with one of the Bladebreakers, you mess with all of them. However, Rei's mind wasn't focused on the match between the two younger boys, but his gaze lingered to the roof where he caught a flash of familiar dark green hair. /"Not possible."/ Rei said weakly. //"It could be anyone, it doesn't mean it's _him_."// Driger said weakly. Rei frowned. /"And how many people do you know that have dark green hair?!"/ Rei demanded hotly as Driger winced and mumbled something about 'point'.

Suddenly, a familiar lavender Beyblade slammed into the Dragoon Beyblade, which was now being sent flying straight for Rei's head. Rei turned around sharply when Max screamed for him to look out. But, a blue Beyblade knocked it back into Tyson's waiting hands, who caught it. Selphie frowned, confused. "Who did that?" She asked curiously.

Rei smiled.

Out stepped Kai, who was scowling heavily. "You guys need training." He growled. There was a throaty laugh and not only did Bruce flinch, but so did Rei; if only slightly. "Pathetic." Said the voice. Everyone turned their attention to the rooftops. "Please Kevin!" Bruce whined. "You can't kick me out of the White Tigers!" Inside, Rei was growing more uneasy by the second. "I just got a nickname!" The voice, Kevin, gave a cruel laugh. "How's this for a nickname? 'Mr. Loser'?" He mocked. Bruce left them behind, moping. And 'Kevin' landed on the ground in front of them.

Yep.

It was indeed the same Kevin from the White Tiger Village. /"Think they're mad that I left without telling them?"/ Rei asked Driger.

"Hello Rei."

Rei's eyes narrowed into slits as Tyson looked between the two confused. "Do you know him Rei? Cause I have a feeling he knows you." Kevin's smirk grew nasty. "Oh, he knows me alright. We go back, way back." His violet eyes met Rei's golden amber ones. "Isn't that right, traitor?" //"I say that's a yes."// Rei let out a low and dangerous growl, causing all of them to back up nervously. "Dnyedun, ys E?" He hissed, his golden eyes showing feral rage. "E uikcd du—" Rei stopped and turned his head sharply towards the city with emotionless golden eyes, and frowned deeply. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He muttered to the islanders and Bladebreakers in English. Kevin's violet eyes widen as he watched his former friend step into some of the shadows of the alley, and actually disappeared from their sights!

What was going on here?

--

…

Rei emerged from the shadows, about a mile away from the Bladebreakers, only to see something that made his blood boil with hate.

Heartless.

A lot of them.

Instincts took over and purplish black mist swirled around Rei as he spun around in a perfect circle, and red hot fire flared everywhere. A long and elegant deep-blue looking staff with intricate runes along the edges and a pair of golden wings sat at the top instead of a jewel, landed deep into the ground. Rei landed on the ground with liquid grace, and took the staff. When the fire finally died away, Rei's new form was revealed.

Rei now wore a skin tight dark purple shirt with droopy sleeves, a pair of dark purplish black flare style jeans, flat black slippers, fingerless black fishnet gloves, and a wide brimmed dark cobalt hat designed like a witch's hat. Knowledge of this new form began downloading in his mind. Apparently, in this form, he could use any style of black magicks or offensive spells like 'Fire' and 'Blizzard'. /"Sweet."/ He said happily, before focusing his attention of the number of Shadow Heartless.

Several people who had seen this, looked up to the skies in wonder. The once clear blue skies became dark as foreboding and ominous storm clouds gathered over head, and bluish-white lightning cackled dangerously.

"_**Thundaja!"**_

Multiple bolts of bluish-white lightning rained down and struck each Shadow down. The ominous storm clouds eventually faded and everything was back to normal as the last Shadow Heartless was destroyed by the thunder spell. Rei closed his eyes and felt the magic course through him as a seal flashed briefly underneath his feet, and Rei felt his clothes shift as they, too, returned to normal. When it was done, Rei sighed with relief, but fell to his knees completely drained of all energy. /"So tired."/ He mumbled sleepily.

Huh?

Rei looked up weakly and saw that several people were injured, apparently he hadn't gotten there in time to prevent the Heartless from attacking innocent people. Rei staggered to his feet, although weaken, he could not allow innocent people to get hurt. Soft white light swirled around him as feathers fluttered to the ground, and an elegant golden staff landed gently and Rei grasped it tightly. Rei now wore a hooded white robe that was trimmed in gold, baggy white pants, simple white boots and white gloves. Knowledge of this form soon downloaded itself into Rei's mind. Apparently in this form, he could use any type of white magick. He faced the injured bystanders, griping the staff tightly; he waved it over them, breathing heavily as he did so.

"_**Curaja."**_

Pale green mist began to drift from the staff, and spread across the burns and scratches the bystanders had gotten from the Shadow Heartless, which faded away, leaving behind pale unbroken skin. Rei gave a tired smile before warping away back to the hotel. Once there, Rei collapsed into the bed in utter exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. As his eyes closed, the white mage form shifted as his clothes returned to normal, and he slumbered on.

--

**Dream**

_Huh?_

_Rei looked around the dark abyss uneasily, he hated the dark. Where was he, anyway? _"Hikari, frana yna oui?" _Called a sweet female voice. Rei felt a sense of longing fill him, and why did this voice sound so familiar to him? _"Wait!"_ He yelled, as the voice grew fainter, still calling the name Hikari._

"Wait!"

**End Dream**

--

…

Rei sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. The ex-White Tiger glanced to the sleeping Bladebreakers and islanders with envy in his eyes. Apparently, the others had ran into the other White Tigers, and were now suspicious about the past of the eldest member of the Bladebreakers. "What should I do?" Rei whispered.

What indeed.


	5. Revelations of the Dark Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you . . .

--

Chapter 4

"_Revelations of the Dark Kind"_

"Tysh oui, Kevin!" Rei growled out in that gibberish language, that only he understood, well…others could if they had been touched by the dark energy of the Heartless. His silver Beyblade had gone still once more. For over a week, the Bladebreakers have had trouble by the name of Kevin. And just the other day, Kevin stole Kenny's data on the competition that was in the tournament, and had tricked Rei into loosing Driger. Still consumed by rage, Rei left the Bladebreakers and the islanders behind and had taken off to the mountains to try and regain Driger's approval. "Tyshed!" Rei yelled again, as his Beyblade went still once more.

Suddenly, a pink Beyblade slammed into his, and sent the empty silver Beyblade flying back to him, and Rei caught it. Rei wasn't surprised as he recognized the Beyblade. "Mariah." He said quietly as the younger girl jumped down from a higher edge, and landed down on the ground in front of him. She pocketed her Beyblade, looking at him with sad eyes. "I heard about what happened from Kevin." She said quietly. He tensed. "Oh Rei, why can't things be the way they used to be when we were younger?"

He sighed.

--

**Meanwhile**

At the exact same moment Mariah was asking Rei this question, a familiar Gummi Ship was hovering out in inter-dimensional space; in front of a familiar planet known as Earth. "He's just gotta be here." Goofy whined pathetically.

"Hang on Sora." Riku whispered.

--

…

Huh?

A strange feeling washed over Rei, and the dark haired teen turned his attention to the sunny skies with an unreadable look in his golden amber eyes. Thanks to his training, Rei was able to sense that someone had just entered this world; and those that just entered this world felt oddly familiar. "It can't be…" Rei whispered, as he realized just who this felt like. Could they really have followed him to Earth? "Riku?" Mariah was silent, but was confused by Rei's action. Rei sighed again, and sat down at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling over the side. He felt Mariah sitting down next to him. She was wondering what he was thinking to make him look sad. "Come on," She pleaded. "Don't tell me you don't miss your old team." Rei's golden amber eyes started to cloud over in lost memories. "I do miss the village, and I kinda miss hanging out with you guys…" He trailed as he heard a furious shout from behind.

What the—?!

Rei and Mariah scrambled to their feet as they whirled around in shock. Standing there and quite dirty and bruised, were the three islanders and both Tyson and Max. Max was holding back Tyson who was glaring darkly at Rei. "Maybe Kevin was right about you! Maybe you really are a traitor!" He yelled. Rei flinched and looked away, just hearing the word 'traitor' broke his heart. _Am I really a traitor?_ He wondered sadly as his eyes watered with unshed tears. Selphie silently walked forward and gently turned Rei's head, so she would look into his face.

And she gave a soft gasp.

For pearly white tears was beginning to trickle down his tan skin, turning his golden amber eyes a bloodshot red. Selphie clenched her fists tightly before she whirled around and glared at Tyson, who backed up from her fierce look. "How dare you!" She yelled. Tidus and Wakka frowned. "Yeah, Sora's got one of em heart of gold, ya?" Wakka said angrily. "So you better apologize to Sora right now." Tidus snapped, glaring at the younger teen.

Rei blushed.

"Thanks guys." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed by their protectiveness. _Gods, this is so embarrassing_, he thought still a beet red. "Mariah." Came an icy voice. Both Rei and Mariah flinched and slowly turned around.

"Lee."

Lee stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes showed in icy coldness and pure hatred when he glared at Rei. "What do you think you're doing with this traitor?" Lee demanded to Mariah. His sister shifted nervously, but Rei frowned. _Something doesn't feel right_, he thought uneasily. "What's wrong?" Tidus questioned, seeing his friend's agitation. "Do you hear that?" Rei asked sharply. "Hear what traitor?" Lee snapped, and despite the fact he had superior hearing to normal humans, he couldn't hear anything.

"Silence…"

It was way too quiet for the mountains. "Something doesn't feel right." Selphie said worriedly, looking around uneasily. Of course, she had no idea how right she was.

"Grrrr…"

Rei, Mariah and Lee froze as their heighten hearing picked up on the low and dangerous growl; it sounded like a wild animal was near. Suddenly, a dark blur slammed into Rei, throwing the startled teen to the ground; growling loudly.

"Sora!" Selphie cried.

The blur revealed itself to be a rather large black wolf. The wolf was about the size of a pony with pure ebony fur and blood red paws with glowing golden amber eyes, and it snapped its needle sharp fangs at Rei's throat. _It's infected from the Heartless!_ Rei thought in shock as he struggled to keep those nasty fangs away from his throat. "Get off!" Rei snarled. "Get off of him!" Tidus yelled, as a gleaming black handled red sword appeared in his hand. Selphie flicked a rather nasty looking whip in her hand while Wakka was juggling a strange looking white ball that had a blue stripe down the middle and was cackling with purple lightning.

Hm…

Selphie lashed out with her whip, and smirked as it wrapped around the wolf's right forepaw. _Yes!_ She thought, but her smirk faded when the wolf just twisted its body, and she was the one who slammed against the mountain and not the wolf. She slid to the ground in a daze. Max's sapphire eyes widen in horror as the wolf reached down and savagely ripped into Rei's throat. Rei's golden amber eyes widen in agony as he let out a gurgled scream, but the wolf was soon yanked off, but left a long line of scratches marred his chest and right arm.

Instantly, a deep blue tinted black liquid flowed down his torn throat, chest and arm, staining his clothes and the ground a rich ebony. To both Lee and Mariah, the liquid had a strong metallic scent that was all too familiar.

Blood.

Rei looked up through cloudy golden amber eyes; reflecting his agony back and Lee bit his lip while trying not to feel guilty. Rei's eyes glazed over in shock as a voice rasped in his mind and apparently only he could hear it as it spoke in a gibberish language that Rei was learning to become the Heartless language.

**_/"Keja ib meddma bnehla."/_** The voice hissed, as he watched the wolf-Heartless wearily. _This is so not my day_, he thought tiredly. **_/"Oui lyhhud vekhd dra tynghacc un silr muhkan."/_** Rei glared at it angrily. **_/"Kuutpoa meddma bnehla."/_** The wolf growled before lunging for Rei once more. Max screeched in fear when the wolf slammed its powerful lithe body into Rei, throwing the wounded teen back against the mountains, and Rei slid to the ground in a daze before finally slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

The wolf-Heartless pulled back its blood soaked muzzle in what appeared to be a grin; if that was even possible, before snarling at the horrified Beybladers and bounded off into the distance. Wakka pushed the still stunned White Tigers aside, and checked for Rei's pulse. The red-orange haired teen found one, albeit weak and sluggish. "He needs medical attention." Tyson protested when Tidus and Selphie began pulling out a number of vials full of colorful liquids and began shoving them down Rei's throat. The wounds began to slowly close up, and although healed, was still very weak.

Wakka shifted as he lifted Rei's unconscious form up and began to carry him back down the mountain piggy-back style. Tyson, Max, Mariah and Lee just watched as Selphie and Tidus followed Wakka, and silence followed. Finally, Tyson could take the hatred Lee was directing to Rei and finally decided to ask the big question: "Why?!" Lee turned to Tyson, confusion in his eyes before realizing what the younger teen was asking about. "It's because he betrayed our village and my grandfather's trust." Lee growled at him. Max frowned. "Did it ever occur to you, that just maybe, Rei had a reason for leaving your village?" He suggested carefully as Lee and Mariah exchanged looks. "I haven't thought about that." Lee mumbled sourly. "But something is off." Tyson said darkly. "He's hiding something and I plan to find out what it is." The dragon Beyblader vowed out loud and to himself.


	6. The Semi and Finals of Asia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 5

"_The Start of the Semi-Finals"_

It was about five days later after the encounter with the wolf-Heartless; and things still hadn't been going very well for the Bladebreakers. Rei glanced at his reflection, frowning deeply. His throat, once free of any scars, now more than a third of his throat was covered in a mesh of slightly puckered skin of healing scars.

Just great.

**SNORE**

Wincing at the loud snore, Rei turned away from the mirror, and his frowned deepened further when his golden amber eyes lingered on the snoring Tyson. "Does he have to be so _tysh _loud?" Rei grumbled darkly. That was another thing the Bladebreakers were learning about Rei, who was becoming more prone to anger. "We're gonna be so late." Kenny moaned. "Cred." Rei cursed under his breath, before sighing heavily. "Look you guys," He began. "Why don't you go ahead?" Rei gestured to the other Bladebreakers, minus the islanders. "You sure about this?" Max asked worriedly, he had been greatly concerned for the older teen since the incident.

"Yes."

"And we'll help him out." Said Tidus, as the blond slung a friendly arm around Rei, who just snorted good naturedly. "Alright, but don't take too long." Kenny warned as he and the other Bladebreakers along with Mr. Dickenson left for the arena and them behind. "So, how do we wake him up?" Wakka asked, gesturing to the still snoring Tyson. Rei grew thoughtful before a mischievous smirk played at his lips. He quickly entered the bathroom, and Tidus heard the water running before it stopped and Rei came back out, holding a bucket full of cold water. Selphie swore she saw ice sloshing around in it.

**KER-SPLASH**

Tyson yelped and sat up in his now soaked bed and Tidus was roaring with laughter. "Get dress, we're already late." Rei instructed, setting the bucket down. Tyson hurriedly changed into dry clothes and followed the older teens outside where a bus was waiting to take them to the arena. On the way there, a faint sound caught Rei's ears. Frowning he quickly buckled in before speaking. "Hang on." He said suddenly. "Wha?" Came from Tyson. Rei wondered briefly if he could cast spells silently. Well, no time like the present. _Wind_, he thought as he concentrated his magic to protect the bus. He gave a faint smile when he saw the nearly invisible mist start to form around the bus.

_Hope this works._

Just then, the bus gave a terrible lurch as the ground trembled dangerously. People were crying out in fear before the bus finally skidded to a halt.

--

**Meanwhile**

Back at the stadium, Max had gone up first but had been stalling when he realized that Rei and Tyson had failed to show up. Kai turned around when he heard footsteps and was surprised; not that he would mention it, to see Mr. Dickenson running up to the group with a stricken look. "Bad news children!" He gasped out. "There's been a landslide!" Max froze and Kenny's eyes widen in fear.

Kai paled.

--

…

Rei and the gang climbed out of the bus, after it had came to an abrupt halt. Rei had jumped onto the roof of the bus, showing Tyson and the islanders just how agile he was, and looked ahead with a frown. "Well?" Tidus asked. "Looks like there was a landslide." Rei muttered. "There's no way we can get you two to the arena on time." Selphie complained. Rei looked to the side and smiled when he saw a path. "We can take that path, it should lead us directly to the arena." He pointed it out, and they followed his gaze. Tyson, however, was suspicious. "How far?" He asked sharply.

"Only ten K."

_Cue the outburst in three…two…one…_ Rei's mind trailed off as he looked at the three islanders and Tyson's shocked looks. And sure enough, it was Tyson who bellowed out:

"WHAT?!"

Rei flinched at the screech and rubbed his ringing ears. "Crid ib!" He snapped. Tyson grew quiet, knowing it would be best if he kept his mouth shut. Rei sighed and jumped down from the roof. "Come on." He muttered as he began to bound up the path, and the others reluctantly followed him. The Keyblade master turned around after a few minutes, and raised an eyebrow seeing their red and sweaty faces, and smiled to himself. "You sure you guys can keep up?" He asked lightly. They glared at him tiredly when he chuckled. But his smile faded and the laughter died from his eyes when his ears picked up on an all too familiar sound.

Oh-no.

"It's another landslide!" Tidus cried, seeing rather large boulders heading right for them. Rei managed to dodge two boulders, but saw an even bigger one heading for the unsuspecting Tyson. The younger teen would defiantly not survive something like that. "Tyson, look out!" Rei yelled. The younger boy could only watch in horror as the huge boulder headed right for his head. Rei dove forward and shoved the younger teen to the side, and as the boulder passed by them, Tyson heard a low and sickening crack followed by a cry of pain from Rei.

Finally, Tyson looked up and stiffened. For Rei's right ankle was twisted and bent at an odd angle. "Can you stand?" Selphie asked worriedly. Rei tried to stand, but searing hot pain from his ankle told him other wise. "No." He muttered, before sighing and looking up at Tyson with tired eyes. "Look Tyson, just keep going down this path and you'll make it to the arena in ten minutes." He instructed tiredly. Tyson shook his head. "No way man, not without you." The dragon Beyblader insisted as Tidus helped Rei up and made sure the dark haired teen was leaning on him; i.e. using him as a crutch. As they started to limp down the path, the blond whispered to Rei that he would be alright, and Rei gave a tired laugh.

Through hazy vision, Rei frowned when he barely made out the faint traces of dark purplish black mists drifting along the ground, although he could sense the mists forming into small dark creatures.

Shadow Heartless.

_Not good_, Rei thought. _I'm in no condition to fight them_, Rei thought weakly seeing that they were surrounded on all sides by the Heartless. But there was something that was beginning to bother the Keybearer. _Why haven't they noticed the Heartless?_ He wondered worriedly. He was starting to panic and was in trouble. Tyson was growing more alarmed by the second when he noticed the fear rising in Rei's golden eyes. _What's wrong with him?_ The dragon Beyblader wondered nervously. Rei's golden amber eyes widen in terror as each Shadow Heartless lunged for him; hissing and snapping their jaws each eager for the pure heart lying within the terrified Keybearer.

_No!_ Rei's mind screamed.

Suddenly, blinding neon green energy swirled around them, forming a rather large white tiger that roared and slashed at the Heartless. Not surprisingly, they burst into dust as crystallized hearts flew off. Tyson along with the islanders had to shield their eyes from the blinding light, but Tidus did feel his grip on Rei slacken and the Keybearer fell down on his butt, as his amber eyes took in the sight.

"D-Driger?!"

Tyson was shocked. "Say what?!" He screeched as the light finally died down, and sure enough, the white tiger earth spirit was standing there, and nuzzled the still dazed Rei, who had reached up shakily and his hands brushed against soft warm fur. Driger gave Rei a toothy grin before disappearing once more into Rei's Beyblade. /"Glad to have you back."/ Rei said warmly. He grinned silly when he felt Driger's warm laughter fill his very soul. //"Glad to be back."// The tiger said back with a warm throaty chuckle. Tidus helped Rei back up and they continued to make their way to the arena. Driger frowned.

//"Say Rei?"// Driger started.

Rei tensed, having an idea what Driger wanted to ask and sighed with defeat. /"Yes Driger?"/ He asked tiredly. //"What happened and why are you limping?"// The tiger spirit questioned. Rei shifted nervously. /"Heh, heh…a landslide…"/ Rei mumbled and winced when Driger let out a furious yell.

//"WHAT?!"//

Oh boy.

--

…

Max finally won his round after Kai yelled at him to finish it, and of course the phoenix Beyblader won his round with ease. However, they had a problem as others wanted the third round to happen and they were still missing Rei and Tyson. "Whose turn is it?" Wheezed a voice from behind them. The Bladebreakers whirled around to see an exhausted looking Tyson along with Rei and the islanders standing there. Well, Rei was leaning rather heavily on Tidus, much to Max's concern. "You are Tyson." Kenny said grimily as Tidus helped Rei to the bench. Rei flinched as his ankle flared with pain once more.

Up in the stands, Mariah was confused to why Rei had a severe limp. _What's wrong with him?_ She wondered, and then she heard Kevin return from his long break. She frowned and was suspicious when Kevin's violet eyes narrowed angrily and then she was furious when she heard him mumble: "Damn, and I thought those landslides would've worked." Kevin flinched when Mariah started yelling at him for pulling such a dirty trick. Hell, even Lee yelled at him for being so dishonorable. Luckily, Tyson won the match and the Bladebreakers were heading for the Finals in the Asian Tournament.

Rei sighed.

_Now that we're in the finals, maybe I can convince Lee and the others the truth to why I left the village_, Rei thought sadly as Max and Kenny congratulated their friend for winning the match for them.

Now what?

--

**The Finals**

Today was the day of the finals of the Asian Tournament. It would be the Bladebreakers versus the home team; the White Tigers. However, the match that won the White Tigers to head for the finals; was when Lee chose to unleash the 'Tiger Claw' attack through his own bit beast. Much to the anger of the Bladebreakers and the islanders. Rei remembered the talk that had occurred that day all too well.

"_I should've gotten Driger! Not that traitor!" Lee snarled, glaring at Rei with pure hatred; obviously forgetting the conversation that had occurred on the mountain just a couple weeks ago. Rei clenched his fists tightly, and those closest to the Keybearer, swore they saw the silver intersecting the ebony hair was growing, which should be impossible._

_Right?_

_Rei growled softly before his unique golden amber eyes glared into Lee's own amber eyes; golden eyes which started to take on an unnatural glow. _"Oui…tysh…"_ He hissed through clenched teeth, clenching a claw like hand tightly as if he wanted to rip the younger teen apart. __Selphie grabbed Rei's hand; which was clearly shown to be razor sharp claws. "Stop it Sora!" She scolded him. This had been confusing the Bladebreakers since they had met the islanders. Why did they call the ex-White Tiger by a different name? "What would Kairi think?" The brunette haired girl continued. _

_That cinched it._

_Instead of focusing his rage on Lee, Rei whirled around and threw the startled girl off and hissed something at her. _"Pedlr…"_ The dark haired teen turned again and was surprised when a pressure point was delivered to the back of his neck courtesy of Kai._

Rei sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Damn, who knew Kai was able to bring him of all people down?! Since when did the Russian teen know of pressure points? He had assumed Tyson; who he learned was studying kendo, would know pressure points.

Apparently not.

From where he was sitting, Rei looked up and frowned. Apparently the first match was going to be between Gary and Max. _I hope Max can stand up to Galzzly_, Rei thought worriedly as both the blond and the hungry giant from the White Tigers stood up at the beydish. Max was nervous, mostly because Rei never told them just how strong the White Tigers were nor anything about their bit beasts. _Something tells me I'm in trouble_, Max thought uneasily and sweat dropped as he heard Gary's stomach rumble loudly with hunger. From the bench where the Bladebreakers were sitting, Rei also sweat dropped when he heard Gary's stomach rumble. /"Some things will never change."/ Rei mused as Driger snickered.

3…2…1…let'er rip!

"Draciel!" Max yelled, as his green Beyblade spun furiously while emitting a soft lavender glow, and out rose the black armored purple turtle spirit of water. Not wanting to be outdone, Gary called forth his bit beast. The grizzly bear of strength.

"Galzzly!"

Max automatically flinched in fear when the huge grizzly bear rose from Gary's dark red Beyblade. _That thing's even bigger than Driger!_ His mind sent back to him fearfully. From where he sat, Kai frowned. "I'll admit I'm impressed." He admitted before turning to a quiet Rei, whose eyes were closed and arms were crossed over his chest. "Is it as impressive as it looks?" Rei opened his eyes. "Let's just say I'm glad I'm not in Max's shoes." Rei mumbled before closing his eyes again. Tyson grimaced when Galzzly's claws raked across Draciel's armor, and hearing the loud roars and screeches. It was enough to give anyone a major headache the size of Asia!

"Do it Galzzly!" Gary rumbled. Max flinched again as the huge grizzly bear slammed rather hard into the purple turtle, and sadly brought the whole beydish down on the two Beyblade's. When the dust cleared, the audience along with the two teams saw that the red Beyblade was still spinning while Max's green Beyblade had gone completely still. Gary won. Max shifted through the rubble and pulled out his battered Beyblade with a sigh. _Well, we tried Draciel_, he thought sadly.

Huh?

Max looked up with surprised blue eyes to see that Gary was holding out his hand. "That was a good match, Max and I hope we can be friends." Max smiled shyly and took Gary's hand; in doing so brought forth a new friendship. Rei smiled. /"It's nice to know that he doesn't hold a grudge."/ Rei mused as Driger agreed with him. Rei tensed when he saw that Mariah was up next. Sighing, he stood up; knowing full well that he would have to face them sooner or later. He would have preferred later. "Show those White Tigers what we can do!" Tyson cheered him. "Lyh ed pnyd." Rei growled at him and Tyson hastily grew quiet. "Don't you dare hold back on me, Rei!" Mariah yelled from across the beydish. He was quiet as they took their positions.

3…2…1…let'er rip!

Mariah's pink Beyblade slammed into Rei's silver Beyblade furiously. But, the pink haired teen realized that Rei wasn't putting his all into the match. _What's wrong with him?_ Mariah wondered as those golden amber eyes begin to glaze over. Something was terribly wrong.

But what?

Rei really wasn't able to concentrate on the match, and why was he still so angry from Tyson's crude remark? And was it him, or was his anger growing by the second? Turning nearly lifeless golden amber eyes to the floor, only to be greeted by a familiar purplish black liquid beginning to bubble over his feet. The audience, the two fighting teams and the islanders could only gape in shock as Rei suddenly fell to one knee, breathing haggardly. Mariah squinted hard at the older teen. Was it just her imagination, or was she actually seeing purplish black mists starting to rise off of Rei's shaking form?

_I don't know if I can keep fighting the darkness_, Rei thought and whimpered as sheer agony washed over him, and his body grew colder by the second with the darkness coursing through him. Suddenly, the Keybearer heard a soft croon that sounded very familiar.

Huh?

Through cloudy eyes, Rei looked up and could barely make out the faint outline of someone he knew very well. _It can't be…_ he thought. "Kairi…?" He rasped out. Her image smiled sweetly at him. _"You can do it Sora, I know you can."_ She told him before flickering out. And suddenly the memory of their first encounter came back to him.

"_Who are you?" Five year old Sora asked as he saw the little red haired girl; who had washed up on shore of the island he lived on, stir before looking at him curiously and smiled sweetly. She had pretty dark blue eyes. "Kairi, what's yours?" Little Sora grinned, happy at the idea of having a new friend._

"_Sora."_

Rei felt warmth course through him and the darkness retreated and left him alone; for now. Mariah was confused when Rei stood back up, then his head lifted and he grinned widely at her; a grin that the islanders recognized. "I'm not going to hold back any more, Mariah." He told her as she smiled. "Driger!" He yelled, surprising the White Tigers. Lee was furious when he realized that Rei got Driger back. _Well, not for long_, Lee thought darkly. The silver Beyblade flared with brilliant emerald green light. "Galux!" Mariah yelled, as her pink Beyblade lit up with hot pink light.

"TIGER CLAW / CAT SCRATCH—"

"ATTACK!" They bellowed at the same time. The audience had to cover their ears from the roars of the tiger and leopard as the two lunged for each other, and dust billowed everywhere. When the dust cleared, Mariah's pink Beyblade had gone completely still while Rei's continued spinning like no tomorrow.

Rei won.

"You did it!" Tyson cheered loudly and tackled the surprised teen in a hug. Mariah picked up her fallen Beyblade, and watched with a sad smile as the other Bladebreakers; minus Kai, congratulated Rei for winning the match. _At least he's happy_, she thought before stepping down so it would be Lee's turn. Kenny warned Tyson to be careful, seeing as Lee was somewhat mentally unstable. Rei snorted. Understatement of the century! When the two went up against each other, Rei clenched his fists tightly. For Lee's anger and hatred continued to feed the darkness within the Keybearer, despite the light that lived within the ex-White Tiger's heart. "I don't believe it!" Kenny cried.

Hm?

Rei looked up and was surprised to see what had greeted him. "They tied!" Max said in shock. Rei grimaced. Then that meant a death match to decide who would win the Asian Tournament and move on through the Championships to Russia. "I'll fight Lee." Rei announced quietly and grimily. Tyson looked at the older teen in concern, knowing how much this was affecting the older boy. "Are you sure?" He asked gently. Rei gave a curt nod.

"Yes."

Tyson stepped back reluctantly as Rei took his place. Lee glared at Rei with pure hatred in his amber eyes, while the older teen bared his fangs at the younger boy.

3…2…1…let'er rip!

When the two Beyblade's clashed, Lee decided at this moment to ask the older teen to why he left the village so abruptly. "Why Rei?" He demanded angrily, and bitterly. "Why did you leave the village?!" This argument was now catching the attention of the audience.

Rei hesitated.

"Were we not good enough?!" Lee continued. Rei looked down. "I didn't have much of a choice." He said softly. "Yeah right, you're just a coward." Lee growled and Rei twitched in annoyance. "I left the village in order to protect it from being destroyed!" Rei hissed through clenched teeth, startling those who heard him. Lee was stunned. "Destroyed…but from what?!" He demanded. Rei froze, and was mentally berating himself for giving away an important detail of his past, that he failed to see his spinning Beyblade flare with brilliant green energy, and a powerful beam shot through the roof and into the skies above. Dust and debris flew everywhere, and everyone was coughing heavily from the thick dust. When the dust started to clear, Tyson strained to see who had won; plus the dragon Beyblader had no idea that Rei was this powerful. Lee's black Beyblade had gone completely still, while a still glowing silver Beyblade continued to spin furiously.

Rei won!

"You did it, Rei!" Max cheered, and hugged the older teen who chuckled softly. Lee was quiet, now knowing there was more to Rei's past before coming to the village, and he wanted to learn more about the real Rei.

"Rei." Lee called out.

Rei turned around as his curious teammates watched this event unfold. "Grandfather and your friends were right. I should've realized that you had a reason for leaving. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Lee looked at Rei with hopeful eyes. "Are we still friends?" Rei smiled warmly. "We never stopped." He answered and Lee smiled as well, glad that his friend had forgiven him for his actions. Kevin walked up and looked up at Rei with shameful violet eyes. "I'm sorry about the landslides." He said quietly. Rei just continued to smile and ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately like that of an older brother.

"Hey Sora!"

Huh?

Rei turned again and was surprised when the three islanders ran up to him, and smiled a true smile at their antics. And quite suddenly, both the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers felt jealous at the bond Rei seemed to hold with the islanders.

"Yes?"

All three were grinning widely, making Rei confused. "We've been thinking and know that you obviously miss the island," Tidus began. "So, we've put our munny together and got you this." Selphie said happily, before handing the still confused teen a small jewelry box. Rei opened the box with child-like curiosity and his golden amber eyes widen as a tiny crystallized golden papou fruit that hung on a delicate silver chain, glittered up at him. His eyes clouded over and he looked up with a smile.

"Thanks."


	7. Dancing With Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

P.S. Yes, this chapter will have touches of FFX-2. What can I say? I like FFX-2, so there!

::sticks tongue out::

--

Chapter 6

"_Dancing With Darkness"_

**Flashback**

"_Hey Rei?" Rei looked up to see the other White Tigers. The Bladebreakers and the islanders were getting ready to head for the American Tournament. "Yes?" Rei questioned. "We're wondering if we could come with you?" Lee asked curiously._

_Rei blinked._

_The dark haired Keybearer was surprised that they wanted to come along. "I suppose so. As along as it's alright with the council and Mr. Dickenson." Rei said quietly. The White Tigers exchanged eager looks._

**End flashback**

--

…

Apparently it had been cleared up with the village council _and_ Mr. Dickenson, so the White Tigers were tagging along; not mention Tyson's eccentric grandfather. Much to the annoyance of Kai. And the gang was off to good old America. Strangely enough, Selphie wanted to try out her fashion ideas on Rei, but he refused viciously. Although, he did ditch his old look for a new one. Rei now wore a skin tight black shirt; which showed off his muscular chest, baggy blue jeans, knee high white laced black boots; although you could only see the tips of the boots due to his baggy jeans, a black leather belt, a sleeveless waist length silver trimmed dark blue jacket, and fingerless black leather gloves that had the Ultima symbol.

They got off the airplane and was greeted by Dr. Judy Tate; Max's mother. Judy was a very pretty woman with shoulder length sun kissed blond hair, creamy skin and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a purple business dress suit complete with flat dark purple shoes and a white lab coat. Mr. Dickenson explained that Judy worked at one of the BBA faculty's training rookie Beybladers. Tyson kept giving his eccentric grandfather dirty looks. Gods, he was embarrassed when the old man tried to act hip and cool.

_Somebody shoot me!_ The dragon Beyblader thought in despair. Dr. Tate took them on a tour of the BBA faculty that she worked at. During the tour, they were greeted by Dr. Tate's assistant; Emily. Emily was a fifteen year old girl with shoulder length wavy carrot orange hair, pale creamy skin and sharp sapphire blue eyes hidden behind a pair of thin glasses. She wore a green sleeved yellow tee-shirt, a green pleated skirt, and white socks with white tennis shoes. Like Dr. Tate, she too wore a white lab coat. It was when the two led the group to a training room that trouble decided to brew.

Big time.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Lee demanded, loudly and nervously. Rei looked up sharply and cursed under his breath. "Cred! Fro yna drana _Darkball Heartless_ rana?!" He yelled, and unfortunately, catching the attention of several Darkball Heartless. The large balls of darkness surrounded them on all sides, hissing and snapping their drooling jaws.

Not good.

One hissed and snapped at the youngest of their group, and Kenny squeaked and quickly hid behind the stunned Tyson. This was something Rei hadn't known, but those that were watching could only make out the _hazy_ forms of the Darkball Heartless. Only Rei was able to see them clearly.

Hm.

Kenny suddenly realized something, despite the fact that he could barely see their forms, but could defiantly see their razor sharp fangs. "Guys, those things are after Rei!" He piped up from behind Tyson. Both teams, along with the islanders, the adults and Emily whirled around in time to see something they weren't quiet expecting.Rei was literally jumping from wall to wall, easily diving under and over each hazy form of the Darkball Heartless; to them anyway, and looked like he was having fun. "Duu cmuf!" Rei mocked, golden amber eyes bright.

Wait a second…

Tyson was suspicious. Even though he could barely see the Heartless, he did take note of their fangs, but he also saw that the Heartless had glowing golden amber eyes. Just like the ex-White Tiger.

_Who are you really Rei?_

Emily; with quick thinking, forcefully pushed a button on a nearby console. When Rei landed back on the ground, trying to regain his breathing, was startled when a Darkball slammed into him, and the ground behind him gave away, and the teen fell through and the Darkball Heartless suddenly vanished as the ground sealed back up.

"Sora…" Selphie whispered.

--

…

"_Where am I?" _Rei wondered, as he fell through what felt like an endless hole. He seemed to perk up as he heard a faint and yet familiar voice reach his sensitive ears. _"Can you hear me?"_ The voice asked. Rei felt a sense of longing fill him.

"_Huh?"_

The voice gave a soft laugh and Rei found himself smiling. _"Good, you can hear me. I'm glad."_ Rei opened his eyes, to see nothing but darkness all around him. The Keymaster shifted uneasily, he never did like the darkness. And still didn't even at the physical age of eighteen; hey, he had the body of an eighteen year old, but the mind of a twenty-eight year old man! Rei then tensed as a rough and genderless voice spoke from nowhere in the gibberish tongue of the Heartless. "Tu oui fecr du caa cusauha?" It questioned him. Rei tilted his head; did he want to see someone? Rei gave a slight nod.

"_Yes."_ He admitted.

Rei yelped as a bright light flared up in front of his sensitive eyes, causing him to black out briefly. Some time later; he wasn't sure how long, but he stirred as he began to regain consciousness once more.

Hm?

Rei opened his eyes and slowly sat up, and looked around in utter awe. Purplish white lotus; moon blossoms, and Russian Sage surrounded him on all sides. He breathed in the heavenly scent, knowing that moon blossoms were incredibly rare and only found on a certain spot on Destiny Islands. He stood up and noticed the massive islands floating above him and made out that several carried large mountains, and the rest had lilac water flowing down. _"It's beautiful."_ He whispered.

Huh?

Suddenly feeling unusually warm, Rei looked down and was surprised to see that his clothes were pulsing softly in their respective colors, and tiny balls of light that left streams of multi-colored light, began to drift off and swirl around him.

Pyroflies.

Rei tensed when he saw the warm condensed fog rolling along the flowers and ahead became sort of hazy and hard to make out. He looked up and golden amber eyes widen in shock, as a familiar figure stepped out of the fog. His eyes trailed over her long dark red hair, creamy skin and dark blue eyes.

"_Kairi…"_

The girl smiled warmly. _"I'm so glad I found you, Sora."_ She told him, as she hugged the dazed teen tightly. An overwhelming sense of sadness filled Rei, and a single tear fell from his right eye, which splashed onto her shoulder. Kairi looked up, surprised. "_What's wrong, Sora?"_ She asked worriedly. He frowned. _"This isn't real."_ He whispered. _"Everything's alright Sora."_ She said softly. _"I promise."_ She leaned against his chest. Although it felt right to have her here with him, something still felt…off. It was silly to feel like that.

Right?

Brr…

Rei shivered violently. Was it just him, or was it growing colder by the second? _Why is it so cold?_ He wondered, still shivering violently. His golden amber eyes traveled around, and yet found nothing.

What the—?!

Rei let out a startled yelp when something cold wrapped around both of his ankles and wrists, and slammed him into the ground. He managed to turn his head and his eye narrowed when he saw pitch black mists wrap firmly around his wrists, and he had a feeling it was the same for his ankles. He grunted when another black mist wrapped around his throat, pinning him completely to the ground. "_What the hell is going on here?!"_ Rei groused out, before he saw that 'Kairi' hadn't moved and he realized why. _"Who are you?"_ He demanded. _"You're not Kairi!"_ Rei accused the new girl.

The girl standing there may have looked like Kairi, but she clearly wasn't. This new girl had pale blond hair that was short on the right and long on the left, pale creamy skin and soft dark blue eyes. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped white sun dress that fell to her knees and plain white sandals.

So, who was she?

"_I'm sorry for deceiving you, Sora."_ The girl said softly, her eyes full of sadness. He frowned. Was she crying? _"But I've wanted to meet you at least once without _them_ knowing."_ Rei blinked from where he had been pinned. _"Me?" _He squeaked. She nodded. "_Of course."_ She told him, now smiling. _"I've heard so much about your adventures, that I've wanted to meet the famous hero."_ She said with a giggle, and despite the current events, Rei turned a beet red. Then he remembered her earlier words. _"What do you mean by _them_?"_ He asked curiously, the black mists suddenly tighten their grip and he grimaced. She bit her lip nervously. _"I—"_ She was abruptly cut off by another female voice.

"_Not so fast."_

What the—?!

Rei strained his head and saw that an adult size portal was forming behind the unknown girl that had resembled Kairi; the portal was shimmering with dark purplish black flame like energy.

Darkness…

Out of the fiery like portal, came a tall and slender figure; obviously a female. This new stranger wore a black trench coat complete with hood, black pants, black leather boots and even black gloves. He also noted the silver zipper running down the jacket; showing that the trench coat was zipped up tight. The figure waved a finger at the girl. _"You've been a bad girl Naminé."_ The cloaked woman scolded. So that was the girl's name; Naminé. The strange woman grabbed Naminé's hand rather roughly and back to the fiery portal which still remained.

Rei struggled to escape, but it was no use, as the black mists just tighten even further and was threatening to cut off his oxygen supply. _"You do know it's forbidden for you to contact him, don't you?"_ The woman continued to scold Naminé, who was trying to escape herself. The strange woman held up her right hand, and Rei flinched when he noticed the yellow tipped blue claw like weapon attached to her right hand. _Didn't see those earlier_, he thought as he continued to struggle. That was when the strange woman met Rei's golden amber eyes and Rei swore she was smirking, even though he couldn't see.

"_Not yet, cutie."_ She teased and Rei turned red. He wasn't too sure if it was from either embarrassment or anger. Hm, probably anger. She brought her hand down, and Rei yelled in pain as he was electrocuted by high-powered thunder magic, and her claw like weapon ripped across his chest. As his vision started to cloud over, he watched as the strange woman dragged Naminé back into the portal. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was Naminé's terrified face.

"_Sora!"_

Then nothing.

--

**Real World**

It had been only a minute after Rei had fell through the odd hole, when Tyson whirled around and glared at Dr. Tate and Emily. "Where is he?" The dragon Beyblader demanded through clenched teeth. Emily didn't even flinch. "Don't worry, you're friend is just in one of our training rooms." She said calmly, typing at a computer. Lee frowned when he saw that the orange haired girl turned pale. "What is it?" He asked icily. Emily swallowed thickly. "H-he isn't at any of our training labs." She said weakly. "WHAT?!" Mariah shrieked. "It's like he vanished." Emily continued nervously, now seeing the dirty looks she was getting from the islanders and the White Tigers.

"What the—?!" Max yelped, staring at the wall to their right. The rest followed the blondes gaze and froze. Forming on the wall was an adult size portal shimmering with dark purplish black fiery like energy. "That can't be good." Wakka said grimily, remembering what Rei had told them about the dark forces. "What is it, anyway?" Kenny asked, curiously and a bit nervously. "It's some kind of dark portal." Tidus mused, and had assumed correctly. And to everyone's amazement and shock, Rei was thrown out, and they noted the golden energy cackling around his shaking form. "Sora!" Selphie cried, running forward to check his health.

Just what was going on here?


	8. The Cruise to Europe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 7

"_The Cruise to Europe"_

The moment Rei had been thrown out of the portal; which promptly closed up and vanished, Dr. Judy Tate quickly summoned several doctors, who soon discovered the ex-White Tiger's injuries. Rei was suffering from severe bruising to his throat, a hairline fracture among both his wrists and his ankles, and severe damage to his nerves. Apparently from some kind of energy shock. In other words…

He was out of the American Tournament.

At the BBA-run hospital, that was located within the BBA faculty, Rei moaned softly as he started to regain consciousness once more. His body felt numb from being electrocuted by the thunder magic. Selphie looked up from her book, when she had heard the moan and smiled when she saw Rei shaking his head. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked gently. He wanted to answer her, but felt exhausted from that strange woman's attack and being thrown through the dark portal. "Hey Rei," Came Mariah's quiet voice.

Hm?

Rei managed to turn his head to the side, and despite being tired, he managed to recognize the White Tigers sitting around the small hospital room. "What was that black thing back there?" Kevin asked curiously, obviously referring to the portal from before.

Rei sighed tiredly.

"E lyh'd…" He rasped. Tidus frowned. "Ya mind not talking in that language?" He whined. Selphie sighed. "Look Sora, I know you don't want to tell them, but I think they deserve to know something." She pointed out.

He frowned.

The White Tigers were confused as they looked between their friend and the annoyed looking islanders. "What don't we know?" Mariah asked worriedly. Rei bit his lip, and Lee knew at once that Rei was very nervous; seeing as the older teen only bit his lips like that when he was nervous. "Heartless…" Rei mumbled. "Lnaydinac uv darkness…" The only thing any of them understood was 'Heartless' and 'Darkness'. _It must be a clue to his past_, Lee thought. But why would someone like Rei be nervous about these two items? There was more to this, and all four White Tigers vowed at that moment to keep an eye on their friend and learn more about his mysterious past. Selphie then realized something. "These Heartless are after you, aren't they?" She asked, stunned. They were startled when Rei gave a slight nod.

"Yes."

"B-but why?" Kevin asked, stammering. Rei just remained silent. Wakka looked up to the small television set that was in the room, and was amused when it was announced that the Bladebreakers had won the American Tournament. "Looks like your friends won." He mused.

Rei smiled tiredly.

--

…

Rei was finally released a few days later, after fully healing from being electrocuted. Although, he still tired easily and was still rather sore. So, he along with the three islanders was waiting at the docks, waiting for Tyson along with Max and Kenny. The White Tigers along with Kai were already on the cruise liner that would take them to Russia; which sat right behind them on docks.

Huh?

Hearing footsteps, Rei turned around to see the three that they had been waiting for, finally run up to them; breathing heavily. "About time you showed up!" Tidus snapped. "Sorry." Tyson said sheepishly, hanging his head in shame.

Rei rolled his eyes.

"Just get on." The black-and-silver haired teen said with a grumble. Tyson, Max and Kenny scrambled onto the large cruise liner, who were soon followed by an annoyed Rei and a trio of islanders. The moment they were on, the cruise liner took off, and they were off for Moscow Russia. When both teams met up, Kenny lectured to Max that the blond needed to work on his offense, while Tyson needed to work on his defense. Strangely enough, Rei and Kai were even on their both defense and offense.

Kevin went in searching for the arcade; Gary went off to search for the kitchen, while both Lee and Mariah headed for the one of the pools on the upper decks. Kai went off to who knows where, while Rei and the islanders went to relax on the main deck, and away from the pools. "Ah, this is the life!" Selphie sighed, stretching out her arms. Rei chuckled at her antics, but found himself agreeing with her. This was relaxing, and it was nice to relax without worrying about the Heartless showing up. "Ooof!" Rei grunted, as he accidentally collided with someone. The black-and-silver haired teen looked up to catch a glimpse of purple hair as someone went around the corner. Selphie frowned. "How rude." She said angrily as she helped Rei to his feet.

/"Okay, who was that?"/ Rei asked his friend. Driger was thoughtful. //"I think you just met Robert, England's Beyblade Champion."// Driger mused, as Rei was surprised to learn that the tiger spirit knew who bumped into him.

Robert?

//"Supposedly he has a rare and mythical bit beast."// Driger explained, as he felt Rei's confusion. Hm, wonder what kind of mythical beast it was? They were soon on the main deck, and Rei leaned against the safety railing as he breathed in the fresh salty sea air. _Hmm…now this feels good_, he thought dreamily. Of course, days like this never lasted very long.

Huh?

Suddenly sensing a shift in the balance of darkness and light, Rei whirled around in shock to see an Angel Star Heartless forming rather rapidly and into a small whirlwind of pale yellowish-white mist. _Ah nuts_, he thought as the transformed Angel Star slammed into him rather viciously, throwing the startled teen overboard.

"Sora!" Selphie screamed.

The islanders could only watch in horror as Rei was thrown over the safety railing, and before the eighteen-year old could plunge into the icy waters below, a brown gloved hand grabbed Rei's wrist, preventing him from falling.

Golden amber met red wine.

Rei was surprised. It was a teen around seventeen years, with wavy dark purple hair, lightly tan skin and sharp red wine eyes. The teen was wearing a white dress shirt, plain brown cloth pants, knee high dark maroon boots, and fingerless brown leather gloves.

Robert.

Robert gave a thin smile as he struggled to keep a firm grip on Rei. "I had a feeling you were in trouble." He said in a rich and smooth voice. Rei smiled weakly but his smile soon faded when he saw the Angel Star heading right for Robert's unsuspecting back. "Look out!" He yelled. Robert yelled out in pain as the Angel Star's sharp wings sliced into his back, and both boys plunged into the icy waters below.

**KER-SPLASH!**

Kenny looked around curiously as he stopped watching Tyson and Max train their Beyblade's, when he heard the loud splash. The small boy was surprised when he realized that not only were the White Tigers and the islanders were gone, but so were Rei and Kai. "Guys, where are the others?" He asked suspiciously. Tyson and Max exchanged worried looks before bolting up to the main deck. "Hey, wait for me!" Kenny yelped, trying to keep up with them. Unfortunately, everyone on board heard the loud splash and was heading toward the source of the sound.

Rei and Robert quickly surfaced, gasping for air. "Gee, thanks a lot." Robert muttered sarcastically as Rei shot him a dirty look. "You think I had something to do with this?" He demanded, but then his eyes lingered on the water and they narrowed as a shadow passed by underneath them.

Uh-oh.

The 'shadow' suddenly leapt over their heads, and Rei recognized it, causing him to curse angrily. This so called 'shadow' was actually an aquatic Heartless, one of two actually. It was a camouflage green with a torpedo like head, and the front of the head was slit open showing nothing but darkness and two glowing golden amber eyes, and the 'eyes' on the side of the face were simply swirls. It had a thin and lithe body, long webbed feet and sharp claw like hands. It was also wielding a rather large and nasty looking spear.

A Screwdriver Heartless.

And it appeared to have brought several others. "This isn't good." Rei said weakly. A Screwdriver hissed and lunged for the startled Robert, who could only look on in utter fear. This wasn't something the British teen was used to, not like Rei was.

"No!" Rei yelled.

Robert closed his eyes and braced for the impact that would surely cause him severe harm, even a possibility of death. Only to find that the impact never came. "Huh?" Robert opened his eyes and was stunned at what he saw. Somehow, the aquatic Heartless had slammed into a thick and frosty layer of ice that had somehow formed around them; protecting them from being killed by the Screwdriver Heartless. "What in the—?!" Robert gasped.

_So tired…_ Rei thought sleepily. Robert grew alarmed when he saw Rei's skin grew dangerously pale and his breathing grew more haggard. Robert had to grab a hold of Rei, to keep the older teen from drowning. The purple haired teen was horrified as the aquatic Heartless broke through the icy shield and the two were now vulnerable. Rei's golden amber eyes widen in terror as a Screwdriver lunged for him, intending to slit his throat with the spear.

"Get back!" He screamed.

Robert stared in awe as the water bubbled ominously around them, and then his red-wine eyes widen as the bubbling water began to swirl and he gasped as the water morphed into a huge hydra. Those aboard the cruise liner watched in awe as the gargantuan water dragon roared; which boomed like terrible thunder, and actually ripped each Screwdriver Heartless apart like they were nothing. The hydra suddenly vanished as Rei's eyes closed and he finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Robert tighten his grip, and struggled to make sure they didn't drown.

Huh?

Robert blinked as a red-and-white life saver was thrown in front of him. _Thank god_, he thought as he grabbed it with his free hand and gave a hard tug. And slowly but surely, he along with the unconscious Rei were pulled back onto the cruise liner to safety. "Rei!" Mariah screeched, running up before glaring angrily at Robert. "What did you do?" She demanded angrily. "Nothing." He growled back, as staff handed him towels and took Rei down to the hospital wing on board.

Now what?

--

…

Luckily, Rei recovered from the ordeal by getting a full night's rest and of course made sure to have plenty of fluids; he was of course very lucky not to get ill. It was the following day, when the cruise liner arrived at the half-way point; London, and would not leave the docks for six hours.

Or so they thought.

When they arrived at the docks at the supposed departure time; and after having lunch and doing a little shopping, they were greeted by something they really wasn't expecting. "Uh, where's the ship?" Tidus asked, worriedly when the blond realized that the docks was completely empty. The cruise liner was nowhere in sight. Lee looked around and spotted a police officer. "Sir!" He called out and the officer turned. "Can you please tell us what happened to the cruise liner that was here?" The officer was silent before speaking in a gruff voice. "It sailed away about an hour ago." The cop answered gruffly and walked off, leaving them behind.

What?!

"Now we'll never make it to Russia at this point." Kenny whined. Rei and Lee exchanged wicked grins before snickering loudly. Seems the Bladebreakers didn't know of the Beyblade Federation Association. The two friends smirked and took off, leaving behind a group of confused Beybladers and islanders. Realization dawned on the White Tigers as they smirked knowingly. "Come on!" Mariah teased, gesturing for the Bladebreakers and the islanders to follow her and her team.

"Try and keep up ya _pynd_!" Rei teased, and Lee scowled at the nickname. "Where are they going anyway?" Tyson asked, wheezing as he tried to keep up with the more nimble teens. "Why to the British Beyblade Federation Association." Kevin explain over his shoulder. "What's the Beyblade Federation Association?" Kenny asked. "It's like a private embassy for Beybladers." Gary rumbled. Rei had moved ahead of Lee, and accidentally ran into a busy street; only to have a large truck speeding right for him. Lee's amber eyes widen in fear. "Rei, look out!" He yelled. The Keybearer's eyes widen slightly before narrowing in determination. Lee stared as Rei ran forward, and away from the speeding truck, leapt into the air, and had actually jumped rather high, before landing on the sidewalk that was on the other side.

Hm…

--

…

Sadly, the British BBA could not get a hold of Mr. Dickenson, so the large group was put into a rather nice looking suite at a near by hotel. Tomorrow, they would take a train that would get them to Paris, France. Max glanced over to where Tyson was laying down on one of the comfortable looking beds, and saw that the dragon Beyblader appeared to be lost in thought. "What's up?" Max asked curiously, plopping himself down on the bed next to the surprised dragon Beyblader.

Huh?

Tyson sighed. "Is it just me, or have we've been having an unusual amount of bad luck lately?" He asked everyone. Kai's eyes narrowed when he saw Rei shift nervously as the islanders exchanged looks. _They know something_, he thought suspicious of the older teens. _But what?_

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Huh?

Kenny got up from his seat and answered the door. The youngest boy was surprised to find no one there, but then he looked down and saw a vanilla envelope. Curiosity got to him, and he picked it up and closed the door. Suddenly, a tape popped out.

Weird.

"Put it in." Kevin piped up. Chief popped the tape into the VCR that was in the suite, and for a second nothing happened. Then in big bold red print, came a word in the gibberish tongue of the Heartless.

_**GAOPMYTA**_

Rei's vision suddenly became heavy as a strange sense of sleepiness washed over him. With a moan, he collapsed as darkness finally claimed him. Max whirled around when he heard the soft thud and gasped when he saw Rei's motionless form.

"Rei!"


	9. Meet the Dark Bladers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 8

"_Meet the Dark Beybladers"_

The gang were having breakfast at a local café. Tidus explained to Rei that the video was from Tyson's dad who had explained the history of bit-beasts and the fact that there were people out there wanting to use them for evil. "What are you guys so worried about" Tyson asked lightly. Rei rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee; he had gotten hooked onto the stuff when he was fighting the Heartless. Hey, he needed to get his energy from somewhere, right? Tyson held up the Dragoon Beyblade. "No one can beat us!" Tyson boasted.

What the—?!

The cup Rei was drinking from suddenly shattered, spilling hot coffee onto the table, and everyone was stunned to see a small dagger embedded into their table. Rei's golden amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hey!" Tyson yelled, angrily. The moment Tyson had yelled, Rei's head snapped up and followed Tyson's gaze, who was glaring at a man who stood in front of their table. This man was wearing a hooded tan robe, with the hood covering most of his face. The parts of skin that they could see, was covered with thick white bandages, and they saw that his eyes were a glittering golden amber that glowed brightly at them. Rei realized why Tyson was glaring at them.

"?!"

"He's got Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. The dark blue haired teen scrambled to his feet and chased after the strange man who had taken off _with_ Dragoon. "Come back here Tyson!" Selphie cried, as the others took chase. The man led them through a number of streets before the others caught up with Tyson in a back alley. "Is that a mummy?" Kenny asked, squeaking in fear. All of them saw the tan _mummy_ bit-beast slam its huge fist on top of the Dragoon Beyblade. "It's trying to force Dragoon out." Tyson said darkly.

Suddenly, the next set of events stunned all of them; yes, even Kai was stunned at what had happened next. A series of bandages snaked out from the bit-beast and wrapped around the throat of a very startled Rei, before lifting the teen into the air. Rei struggled to escape, but the bandages just tighten their grip.

"Rei/Sora!"

Tyson's eyes narrowed dangerously when he heard Rei's choked gasp. Selphie paled when she saw Rei's tan skin grow pale and were his lips starting to turn a light blue? "Let him go!" Mariah and Lee screamed.

"No."

The man stepped out of the shadows, scaring Kenny rather badly. The man's golden amber eyes glowed with such intensity, that Max was beginning to believe that the man may not be completely human. Through hazy vision Rei could barely make out the faint outline of the Heartless crest on the man's right breast.

Not good.

"Nnngh…" Rei grunted, his vision beginning to fade and cloud over. "Can't…breathe…" He rasped, as his struggling grew weaker with each passing second. "Somebody do something!" Selphie yelled, seeing Rei grow limp in the mummy bit-beast grasp. Suddenly, there was a blinding reddish-pink glow being emitted from Rei's chest; more importantly this warm light was coming from his heart. The light was so bright that it actually burned the arms of the mummy bit beast, causing it to release its grip on Rei. Rei hit the ground rather hard, and only suffered some bruises.

The black-and-silver haired teen coughed violently as he tried to get air back into his oxygen deprived lungs, as the reddish-pink glow started to die down. The man glared at Rei with pure hatred. "This isn't over!" The man hissed before disappearing before their very eyes.

Okay…

--

**Later**

It was about one in the afternoon of the same day, and the gang was at the train station, waiting for the train that would take them to Paris, France. "So, how fast is this rain anyway?" Kevin asked curiously. "We should be in Paris within two hours." Kenny explained. A silver bullet train then pulled up on the tracks behind them. Everyone, minus Kai and Rei, quickly climbed on. "After you." Rei teased the younger teen, gesturing to the train. "Hn." Kai grunted and climbed on. Rei rolled his eyes. "Sourpuss." He muttered and got on, but as he passed through the door, a strange chill went down his spine.

Brr…

Rei turned around with a thoughtful look. There was no one and nothing there to set of his instincts. So, what did set them off? Shrugging, he climbed on and took a seat next to the islanders, much to the annoyance of the two teams. And the train soon took off, and pretty soon a creature flick began playing. Tyson and Max teased Kenny about the creature feature; apparently the younger boy was terrified of monsters. Kai was asleep, while everyone else watched the film. However, Rei shifted in his seat, uneasiness filling him. /"I'm just going to go check things out."/ He mumbled to Driger, and got up. Rei slipped away, and began walking through various train cars; each one void of human contact.

Huh?

Rei looked around the dining car, and spotted a silver dollar lying on a table next to him. He smiled. /"Sweet, someone left this behind."/ He said happily, picking it up. /"Heads, I go back and watch the creature feature, or tails I freak out by being on a ghost train."/ He announced to the curious spirit.Rei flipped the coin and caught it, he looked down and frowned. /"Tails, it figures."/ He muttered, pocketed the coin before turning around and headed back for the others. Lee looked up to see a disturbed look in his best friend's eyes and was concerned.

"Is something wrong Rei?" The younger teen asked worriedly. Rei took a deep breath and explained what he had discovered. "Guys, I don't think anyone else is on this train." Rei said quietly and nervously. Tyson frowned, obviously not amused. "Oh come on Rei," He scoffed. "It's probably being pulled by Mr. Sourpuss over here." And Tyson glared at Kai as he said this.

Kevin snorted at this. Kai just wasn't the type to pull pranks, unlike Tyson who was rather mischievous and playful. Suddenly, the train started to speed up and everyone gave a surprised cry as the train lurched forward with its alarming speed. The only two who hadn't lost their footing; Rei and Kai, exchanged looks before separating and went to the opposite sides of the train. Kai headed for the navigator's, while Rei went to the pilot's cabin. Kai frowned when he realized that there was no one in the navigator's cabin. Meanwhile, Rei was growing more worried as he ran through the various cars and finally reached the pilots cabin, and frowned when he saw that no one was there.

/"I got a real bad feeling about this."/ Rei mumbled. //"You're right Rei and you better head back."// Driger said worriedly. Rei gave a silent nod and was about to leave, when he felt something hard slam into the back of his head. With a pained groan, he slumped over the console and into unconsciousness.

//"Rei!"//

Kai returned to the group and saw that Rei hadn't shown up yet. He wasn't worried, and knew that the older teen could take care of himself. The lights on the train abruptly cut off as the train came to an abrupt halt. As they started to get off, Mariah realized something. "Where's Rei?" She asked. "I'm sure he'll catch up." Selphie said soothingly to the younger girl. When they got off, Wakka realized that the train had somehow stopped in the middle of a tunnel. Suddenly, three sets of glowing eyes glared at them from out of the shadows; a pair of ruby red, sapphire blue and emerald green. The owners of the eyes stepped out of the shadows, revealing three young men in their late teens early twenties.

The first had slicked back ebony hair with a single red streak, very pale skin and cold ruby red eyes. The second; and the shortest, had shaggy dark blue hair with tan skin and feral sapphire blue eyes. The final was rather tall with messy dark hair, tan skin and hard emerald green eyes. All three wore the same dark tan/brown hooded robes as the previous man that they had met earlier that day. Kenny squeaked when he saw what appeared to be bolts sticking out of the green eyed man's neck. _Way too creepy for me_, the pre-teen boy thought nervously.

"Who the hell are you?" Tidus asked rudely. The dark haired man with ruby red eyes gave a throaty chuckle. "Forgive our manners." He spoke in a low and husky voice. "I am Sanquinex." The man had introduced himself. The feral man grinned nastily at them. "And I am his little brother, Lupinex." He said with a rough voice that held a small growl. "And among human kind, my name has always been Xan." The bolt man said in a somewhat high-pitched sort of voice. Hearing the term 'human kind' being muttered with hate from Xan, made the teams and the islanders nervous. "Wait, are ya saying yer some kind of monsters?" Wakka asked, his thick accent clearly heard. "And I am Centopah." Said a new voice.

What the—?!

The bandage man from before suddenly appeared behind them. And to Tyson's rage, Centopah was keeping a firm grip on the shoulders of an unconscious Rei. Despite being unconscious, Rei whimpered but he did not move.

Sanquinex smirked.

Lupinex snickered with glee when it was obvious that Rei was loosing strength rapidly while in their presence, but why? "If you want your friend back," Sanquinex began. "You'll have to beat us." The young man gave them a toothy grin. "Doesn't that sound good _Bladebreakers _and _White Tigers_?"

Say what—?!

Kai and Lee froze when they heard the man announce their team names. _How do they know our team names?_ The two wondered at the same time. Tyson shot a nervous look to the captive Rei and knew at once that they had no choice but to battle. Sanquinex's bit beast revealed itself to be a blood-sucking vampire, Lupinex's bit beast turned out to be a feral werewolf while Xan's bit beast was Frankenstein's monster.

Oh boy.

Rei groaned as he finally began to regain consciousness. //"Rei!"// Came Driger's frantic voice, and Rei grimaced slightly at the loud voice. //"Thank god you're alright."// Driger did sound relieved. Rei was breathing heavily, and could feel his energy being sapped away.

And he soon saw why.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rei saw that Centopah was keeping a firm grip on his; i.e. Rei's, shoulders, and was apparently not paying attention and was actually paying attention to the bey-battle. He smirked. /"I have an idea."/ He told the curious spirit. The Bladebreakers, White Tigers and the islanders jumped when Centopah was thrown into the startled Dark Bladers. _Who did that?_ Tidus wondered. The two teams and the islanders were knocked off of their feet as the ground trembled dangerously, and Tidus glanced behind them and was stunned when he spotted Rei slamming his fist into the ground.

Right where he had punched the ground, the area around him sent out a rather powerful shockwave, which actually sent the Dark Bladers crashing into the wall of the tunnel behind them, and they slid to the ground in a daze. Rei walked forward, cracking his neck as he did so. Strangely enough, the Dark Blader's Beyblade's continued to spin. _Now to take them down_, Rei thought gleefully. "Oi, wolife!" He said in a mocking tone, and Lupinex growled at the nickname. Kevin was confused when Rei took out a silver dollar from his pocket and was flipping it between his fingers. "Heads or tails, you loose." Rei said, snickering. "A silver dollar?!" Lupinex screeched. Rei allowed the silver dollar to land in the bit within his Beyblade, and released Driger.

To everyone's shock, instead of the blinding neon green aura of the tiger spirit, a molten silver glow flared everywhere as Driger appeared; the green aura of the earth tiger spirit burned molten silver. The now silver bit-beast roared and lunged for the werewolf bit-beast. Wakka's eyes widen when he saw Lupinex's dark blue Beyblade start smoking before going entirely still. Lupinex let out an angry howl. Rei glanced over to the still stunned Tyson and Max. "Well? Don't you remember how to defeat a vampire?" He asked mockingly. Max felt like hitting himself. _Duh, a cross of course!_ He thought, remembering the creature movie from before. Tyson soon caught on.

"Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

The two yelled out their bit beasts respective names, and it appeared that the blue dragon and purple turtle were indeed listening. "Double team now!" They yelled as one. Suddenly, Tyson's Beyblade and Max's Beyblade began spinning furiously as they actually jumped from wall to wall, and Selphie was amazed when the two Beyblade's somehow formed a huge cross in mid-air. Sanquinex let out a furious hiss as his dark red Beyblade went still, and had been smoking just like Lupinex's. Xan had been knocked out of the match due to having Centopah being thrown into them.

Go figure.

"This isn't over yet." Sanquinex hissed as all four disappeared; much like the way a ghost would fade. _Creepy_, Mariah thought. Suddenly, lights were being shown down the tunnel. "Hey, you kids alright?" Came a voice of a man. Squinting through the lights, the two teams and the islanders could make out several people in medical uniforms. Tyson gave a relieved smile. "Thanks." He said tiredly. Another shined a light on the unmoving train. "Just who was driving this train?" The man asked. The gang exchanged looks. "It's a long story sir." Tyson said weakly. Rei was silent and had turned back to the spot where the Dark Bladers had been previously with a frown. "Sora?" Selphie asked quietly. "They'll be back Selphie." Rei warned and his eyes narrowed slightly.

_And I'll be ready._


	10. The Death of a Loved One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story. Also the two songs belongs to Disney and is not mine.

Thank you . . .

--

Chapter 9

"_The Death of a Loved One"_

The gang arrived in Paris without much trouble after their encounter with the Dark Bladers. Tyson and Kenny were leaving their hotel, the following day, when Kenny chose to ask Tyson something. "Where are the others?" He questioned, remembering that when they had woken up everyone else was gone. Tyson grew thoughtful. "Let's see, Max went to do some shopping, while Rei and the White Tigers said something about getting a real home cooked meal." Kenny sighed. "And Kai?" He continued. Tyson pulled out a note and read it out loud. "_I've gone ahead to do some training. Go ahead without me."_ He read before growling angrily as he crumbled the note. "Gah, I can't stand that guy!"

Kenny sighed again.

--

…

Actually, only the islanders went with the White Tigers to get the home cooked meal. Rei had managed to slip away, and was walking down the streets of Paris, France; wanting to be alone for awhile. He sighed as he remembered the fact that he couldn't really remember anything before he was five. Besides being chosen by Fate and Destiny, was there more to his past?

Hmm…

"**_Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here."_** Rei said softly, and unknown to him, he was rapidly gaining an audience. People sighed dreamily at his singing.

He was quiet good.

"**_People always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentions…fear."_** He whispered, enticing dreamy looks from onlookers. **_"Or how a road can seem so long, how the world can seem so vast."_ **Rei wondered, and unknowingly, walked by a surprised group of White Tigers and islanders. "Was that Rei?" Lee asked. "Let's follow." Tidus urged. "**_Courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you." _**Rei said softly, and with a sad smile. **_"On this journey…to the past."_** Rei sighed as he continued walking down the streets, lost in his own thoughts and dreams.

"**_Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting."_** In his mind, Rei could see Kairi and even Riku smiling at him, all waiting to go home once more. **_"Years of dreams just can't be wrong, arms will open wide and I'll be safe and wanted." _**Here, Rei grinned happily as he chuckled softly.

Lee was surprised to hear Rei singing. Apparently he didn't know his friend as well as he thought he did. "**_Finally home where I belong."_** Rei sighed as he leaned against a building. **_"Well, starting here my life begins. Starting now, I'm learning fast."_** Again, he smiled warmly; and this was a genuine smile and not a false one. **_"Courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you. On this journey…to the past."_**

_**Heart don't fail me now!**_

_**Courage see me through!**_

Rei continued walking and was surprised when several small kids ran up to him giggling, and circled around him with playful smiles before being called back by their parents. Rei smiled sadly as they waved at him and he turned away with cloudy and sad eyes. "**_Home, love family. There was once a time I must've had them, too."_** Rei said mournfully, and several onlookers got tears in their eyes. Wakka suddenly remembered that Sora had actually came to live at the island when he was about five. So, where did he live before that? Rei, however continued to smile still lost in his own sad thoughts and dreams. **_"Home, love family. I will never be complete till I find you…"_**

Rei jumped onto a fence line, balancing himself perfectly, much to the amusement of everyone who was watching. **_"One step at a time, one hope then another."_** Rei announced softly, still keeping his balance. **_"Who knows where this road may go—"_** Here, Rei jumped off and landed on the ground with ease, now completely relaxed. "**_Back to who I was, on to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know."_** Rei said, a sense of yearning could be heard in his voice. **_"Yes, let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! And let it lead me to my past…"_** Rei trailed off. "**_Courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you."_** Rei said softly. **_"To bring me home…at last!"_**

_**At last…**_

Rei stopped his singing and was surprised when he heard quite a bit of clapping. The black-and-silver haired teen promptly turned a beet red when he realized that he had an audience. /"Why didn't you tell me people were listening?!"/ Rei squeaked at Driger who was laughing. //"Aw, come on Rei. You can't blame me."// Driger whined, still laughing.

Rei just 'hmph" at him.

Still red from the praise he was being given, Rei felt the ground tremble underneath him. Confused, he looked down and saw several pebbles actually moving. _What the—?_ He wondered before looking up, and he turned white as snow; a feat for being so tan. The seven teenagers followed his gaze; and only the islanders could truly see them, the White Tigers were starting to see them, but it wasn't enough for the younger teens.

Shadow Heartless.

Thousands of them.

Selphie whirled around, her green eyes wide with terror and saw that Rei had finally spotted them. "Run, Sora!" She screamed.

He ran.

--

…

Tyson and Kenny met up with Max at the Eiffel Tower that afternoon. But, there was no sign of the White Tigers, Rei and the islanders.

Sigh.

--

…

The White Tigers and the islanders were struggling to keep up with Rei who was running at a rather an alarming pace. "Damn, he's fast." Lee growled, breathing heavily. "How the hell can he run so fast?" Tidus demanded, as he started to get a stitch in his side from running so fast. Rei bypassed the startled bystanders before his eyes spotted a ledge of a roof of a nearby building. He hunched slightly before jumping into the air; about fifty feet, and grabbed the ledge by holding on for dear life. Shadow Heartless hissed as they tore at the building that he was clinging to. Mariah gasped as they finally caught up. "Rei!" She cried, in fright. _Someone help!_ Rei's mind screamed. All seemed lost until a familiar male voice called out to him.

"Sora!"

Rei's golden amber eyes widen, he knew that voice all to well. "Riku!" He yelped. Selphie's green eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god." She mumbled as she as well as Tidus and Wakka recognized the nineteen year old silver haired boy. Riku, Donald and Goofy were standing on the roof of a nearby building. "It really is him." Tidus said in awe. Just then, the building Rei was clinging to, chose to give a way, and Rei screamed as he fell towards the sea of hungry Heartless. "No!" Lee screamed, not wanting to loose his best friend.

"WIND!"

Donald brought forth his staff and summoned with all his might, the wind magic. Almost instantly, Rei felt himself slow down just a mere couple of feet above the sea of Heartless. Startled, Rei found pale hazy white mist swirling around him. Donald struggled to keep Rei aloft, but the constant use of the Aero spell was rapidly draining his magic. The duck mage managed to lift Rei high into the air and to safety by placing the teen onto a ledge of the Eiffel Tower; which was about sixty to eighty feet above them. The moment Rei was safe, Donald was forced to let go and just in time, too.

"He's alright." Mariah said in relief. But the pink haired girl had the feeling that things were just gonna get worse. And she had no idea how right she was. Angry that their meal had been taken from them, the Shadow Heartless promptly turned their rage on Riku, the exhausted Donald, and a nervous Goofy. The building those three were standing on, suddenly gave way, due to the onslaught of the Heartless.

"No!" Selphie shrieked.

Rei rubbed his head, but fear gripped his heart when he heard Selphie scream. Rei scrambled to the edge and searched frantically through the thick sea of Heartless for his three friends but found nothing. _No_, he thought fearfully. "Where are they?" Selphie demanded. Tidus's gaze searched the hissing Shadows before he spotted a flash of silver.

"There!" He yelled, pointing.

Riku, Donald and Goofy had taken a flying leap; all three were covered in scratches and several were bleeding, and had grabbed onto one of the many ledges of the Eiffel Tower and began climbing up to where Rei was. Rei was about thirty feet above them, and sighed with relief; thankful that they were alright. As the three climbed up the Eiffel Tower, no one saw the shadowy mist forming above them. Its eyes glowed a wicked red, and with a gleeful snicker, yanked all three off of the tower, before vanishing. Riku had felt a strong force grasp his wrists, before the sensation of being thrown off reached him. And the silver haired teen realized that the same had happened to both Donald and Goofy. His aquamarine eyes met Rei's horrified golden amber orbs. "Sora…I'm sorry…" Rei heard Riku whisper one last time, as the three fell into the thick sea of Heartless. And Rei felt his heart shatter with grief.

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!" Rei wailed.

--

…

High in the Eiffel Tower, Tyson along with Max and Kenny shivered at the bone chilling wail. It sounded like someone was wailing out the anguish in their soul. But who could it be?

--

…

The Heartless eventually retreated and Rei hopped down from ledge to ledge, before finally getting back down to the ground. Although, the Heartless had stirred up quite a bit of dust. Mariah wanted to comfort Rei, but Selphie held the younger girl back with a stern look. Rei coughed heavily on the thick dust. "Riku!" He called, and gagged on the dust. "Donald! Goofy!" Lee could feel Rei's hysteria, and knew things would only turn for the worst for his friend.

"No…" Rei whimpered.

The black-and-silver haired teen finally spotted their lifeless bodies lying a couple of feet away from him. He stumbled over, his eyes wide with shock as he reached a shaky hand out to their motionless bodies. Selphie felt her heart break as Rei gently shook Riku's shoulder. All three islanders remembered that both Riku and Sora were the best of friends, some might call their friendship as close as siblings. "Riku?" Rei whimpered, shaking his best friend's shoulder frantically. But the silver haired teen did not stir. And the realizing horror dawned on the White Tigers who were watching. Tidus held the sobbing Selphie as Wakka had a grim look on his face. Rei was shaking with unsuppressed sobs as he spoke in a shaky voice. "Somebody help." He cried, thick pearly white tears started to flow down his beautiful eyes. "Please." He whimpered, curling up next to the lifeless bodies.

Huh?

Sensing something, Rei looked up and through his tears, he was surprised to see three crystallized hearts floating in front of him; two were ruby red while the other was more of a wolf gray in color. His golden amber widen in shock as the three crystallized hearts seeped into his chest, and the three lifeless bodies were promptly digitized.

How in the—?

Rei suddenly felt warm all over and the feeling of cockiness, playfulness and temperamental anger washed over him; the emotions he would get from Riku, Goofy and Donald. The black-and-silver haired teen started to wipe his tears away, knowing he wasn't alone.

_Thanks guys._

--

**Next Day**

It turns out that Tyson, Max and Kenny had met up with France's Beyblade Champion; Oliver, at the Eiffel Tower, not to mention another encounter with the Dark Bladers. Apparently, the teen was allowing them to stay as long as they needed to in France.

Sigh.

Rei was still in depression about loosing his best friend, and slipped away from everyone, and was walking down the streets when he accidentally ran into someone.

Ow.

Rei rubbed his now sore back, and looked up and his golden amber eyes met curious sapphire blue. He had bumped into a teen about a couple years younger than him. This new boy had short and wavy bright green hair, an aristocratic face, and creamy skin and almond-shape sapphire blue eyes. The boy wore a ruby red shirt, a black belt, creamy white pants, simple brown suede shoes, a sleeveless blue trench coat, and a blue French barrette on his head. The boy smiled kindly and helped Rei to his feet. "Sorry about that, my name is Oliver." The boy said apologetic as he introduced himself. Recognition flickered in Rei's golden amber eyes. _So this is the guy Tyson was talking about yesterday_, Rei mused, as he shook Oliver's hand. "Mines Rei." Rei said quietly and shyly. Oliver blinked before a hopeful look appeared on his face. "As in the same Rei who was singing on the streets yesterday?" He asked hopefully. The green haired teen chuckled as Rei blushed furiously.

Did everyone know about that?

"Come on!" Rei yelped as Oliver dragged him off, saying something about showing some people his talent.

_Oh-no._

--

…

Tyson grumbled loudly as Kenny shushed him for the tenth time, as they settled in their seats. The Bladebreakers, White Tigers and the islanders were sitting in Oliver's private theatre; who had promised them the surprise of a life time. _Rei's lucky he got out of this_, Tyson thought unhappily.

Huh?

Max gasped softly as the soft melody of a piano playing began to drift in the air and the gentle beating of drums could be heard faintly. The islanders were stunned when they saw the familiar figure of a red haired girl with glittering dark blue eyes, standing on the stage.

"Kairi?" Selphie asked in shock.

"_We were strangers starting out on a journey,"_ The strange girl that the two teams did not recognize, but had heard Selphie's question, and Mariah was jealous. This girl was beautiful and she; i.e. Mariah, felt that the girl held a special place in Rei's heart. Heh, she had no idea how right she was. "_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through."_ Kairi smiled sweetly and she winked at the stunned trio of islanders. _"Now, here we are."_ She told them, her voice soft and sweet. _"And I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_ Tyson stared in shock as Rei walked onto the stage, a genuine smile at his lips and his golden amber eyes sparkled brightly. _He looks so happy_, thought the dragon Beyblader as he and the others listened with rapt attention.

"**_No one told me I was going to find you."_** Rei said softly, as he walked right up to her. **_"Unexpected what you did to my heart."_** He took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze and she smiled back at him lovingly. **_"When I lost hope, you where there to remind me. This is the start…"_** She had joined him in finishing his sentence. The two soul mates smiled at each other lovingly, and the delicate melody of pianos, the gentle beating of drums, and the humming of guitars mingled together as one.

"**_And life is a road, and I want to keep going."_** They said together warmly. **_"Love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is the road. Now and forever, a wonderful journey…"_** They said together, and everyone who was watching could see how happy Rei truly was. **_"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_**

_Go Sora_, Tidus thought giving his friend a wide and knowing grin. The two soul mates looked out to the audience, their eyes bright with sheer happiness as the music seemed to swirl around them. Max's eyes widen when he swore he saw vibrant red roses beginning to trail along the floor, coming into full bloom as the heavenly scent soon filled the whole theater. "_We were strangers on a crazy adventure." _She said softly as Rei gave a soft husky chuckle. **_"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true."_** He told her lightly as she giggled. **_"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you…"_**

Just watching the two sing their hearts out, made them appear ethereal. _Way to go buddy_, Tyson thought happily. "**_And life is a road, and I want to keep going."_** They said together, pouring their hearts and souls into the music. **_"Love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is the road. Now and forever, a wonderful journey…"_** Mariah was growing more jealous by the second. _Rei is mine! How dare that tramp get close to him!_ She thought angrily.

"**_I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_** However, Selphie saw the hate in Mariah's amber eyes and knew that this spelt trouble for Rei and whispered over to Tidus and Wakka about her concerns in dealing with the younger girl's obsession with Rei. And the three vowed to keep an eye on the younger girl from now on. The music swirled around the two, and Rei locked gazes with Kairi as she smiled warmly at him. **_"I knew there was somebody somewhere like me, alone in the dark."_** He grinned happily. **_"Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long, nothing's gonna tear us apart."_** They told each other.

"**_And life is a road, and I want to keep going."_** Tidus shook his head and was snickering quietly. "He has it bad." He mumbled and both Selphie and Wakka agreed. **_"Love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is the road. Now and forever, a wonderful journey…"_**

"**_I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_** The two smiled and looked out to the others, eyes bright with happiness. The White Tigers had never seen this side of Rei, and Lee was glad that his friend was finally happy for once. "**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on, starting out on a journey."_** The music seemed to pause heavily before picking up the pace as the two sighed dreamily.

_**Hey, yeah…**_

"**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end, I wanna be stand at the beginning…"_** They had trailed off at this moment as the gentle beating of drums and the guitars started to die down, until only the faint playing of the piano could be heard. "**_With you…"_** They whispered. Kairi smiled at him before she faded away. _Thank you Kairi_, Rei thought as the last of the music died away. Sighing, he now felt more alone then ever.

Huh?

Rei suddenly tensed when he felt an overwhelming sense of darkness pouring into the theater at an alarming rate. His golden amber eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw a number of Shadow and Darkball Heartless forming into the theater. Lee's eyes widen in shock when he saw the red-hot dark red fire swirl in Rei's right hand, which was beginning to form a rather impressive looking fireball. Rei kept his eyes trained on the forming Heartless; and knew this fireball he held was hot enough to create plasma. Rei lifted his right hand, the fireball just hovering inches above his gloved hand and with a grunt, threw it into the Heartless; who shrieked in pain from the intense heat and exploded into dust. Rei fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he had never did that before with fire. His magic was growing, and it must've been because of yesterday's events.

_Too tired_, Rei thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	11. Trouble In Rome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 10

"_Trouble in Rome"_

Paris was soon behind them, as the two teams along with the islanders, headed for Rome Italy, courtesy of Oliver of course. Oliver told them to meet with Italy's Beyblade Champion; Enrique. Enrique was a year older than Oliver; who was sixteen, had short and curly pale blond hair, creamy peach skin and sharp pale blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, a red tee-shirt jacket, plain green pants, and brown suede shoes.

A major fashion don't!

When they had met Enrique, Tyson had promptly challenged the snobbish blond to a match, and sadly lost the more experienced Beyblader. Luckily, Enrique told the dragon Beyblader that he had forty-eight hours to train before challenging him; i.e. Enrique, again. Rei sighed heavily as he drifted into an uneasy sleep in the suite that he was sharing with Tidus and Wakka, uneasy about being in Italy.

--

**Dream**

_Rei looked around the endless dark abyss warily. For some reason, this dark abyss felt strangely familiar. He looked ahead to see a long slab of white marvel, and resting on top of the marble slab was a rather large white door with colored glass windows. __Suddenly, an icy claw grabbed his right ankle, and dug painfully into his skin. Startled, he looked down to see millions of Shadow Heartless surrounding him. In fact, two had reached out from underneath him, and had grabbed his ankles; keeping him rooted to his spot._

"Rammu Sora."

_What the—?!_

_Rei looked up and saw someone standing in front of him; not even caring about the fact that they were surrounded by so many Heartless. His golden amber eyes widen when he realized that this person was nearly identical to his old form! __This new boy had shaggy pale chestnut spikes framing his heart shape face, creamy skin, a cute upturned nose, full pouty pale pink lips, and long eyelashes framed almond shape brilliant blue eyes. The boy wore a sleeveless black hoodie with a silver zipper down the chest, a short sleeved white jacket, baggy white pants, black steel combat boots, a black-and-white checkered band around his right wrist, and he also wore two rings on his right hand; one black and one white. His broach was actually jagged silver "x" that actually resembled two Keyblades._

_So, who was he?_

"Who are you?"_ Rei asked suspiciously, and winced as he felt blood trickle down from the Heartless were gripping his ankle. His double just grinned widely, and Rei suddenly felt very, nervous. _Something tells me I'm in big trouble_, Rei thought uneasily. _"Fryd'c fnuhk, Sora?"_ His clone questioned, tilting his head to look into Rei's golden amber eyes; eyes that were far too similar in resembling the eyes of a Heartless. _"Oui muug mega oui'ja zicd caah y krucd?" _Rei shivered. _"I think I just did!" _He said with a moan. His double chuckled softly._

_Suddenly, his double was standing right in front of him and Rei gasped in pain when his double punched him viciously in the stomach; and knocked the air right out of him. Despite two Shadow Heartless keeping him pinned, he was thrown back by his double's punch. __Rei coughed heavily, trying to get the air back into his lungs, and had failed to see the pitch black wisps rising up from underneath him and started to wrap around his wrists, and ankles; pinning him completely, until it was too late._

"What the—?!"

_His golden amber eyes widen when he saw that his double was pointing a Keyblade at him. And Rei knew this version of the Keyblade very well; seeing as he found it on Hallow Bastion some time after surviving his time as a Heartless. __The hilt was a pair of demonic black dragon like wings highlighted by snow white which was connected to a tear drop shape onyx gem, while the handle was a pure ebony black. The blade was nearly four feet in length and also ebony black in color, and running down from the gem was a long silver bike chain connected to a silver pendulum in the shape of a spiked spear. Jutting outwards was a strange symbol also in pure ebony black._

_The Oblivion Keyblade._

"E's yvnyet dryd oui lyh'd mayja zicd oad, Sora." _His double spoke as Rei struggled furiously to escape, and the black wisps started to creep over his body and drag him down into eternal darkness._

Someone help!

**End Dream**

--

…

Max was the first to awaken that morning, after showering and dressing, he passed by the room that Rei shared with Tidus and Wakka, when he heard a low pitched cry of pain coming from behind the closed doors. Alarmed, he opened the door and froze in shock. Max noted that both Tidus and Wakka were in a deep sleep, and had apparently had not heard Rei's whimpers of pain. Meanwhile, Rei was tossing and turning in his bed, his face a twisted mask of pain as his breathing grew more labored and the blond saw that the dark haired teen was sweating heavily.

Max's blue eyes widen in shock when he saw dark purplish black mists begin to crawl out from the shadows of the room and started along the floor, before latching onto Rei's wrists and ankles; pinning the teen to the bed. The blond dove forward, and as his fingers brushed along Rei's shoulder, he felt a strange energy surge through him and was thrown back into the wall, effectively waking up both Tidus and Wakka, and slid to the ground in a daze. "What's going on?" Tidus asked sleepily. Wakka was aroused from his sleepy state when he saw the dazed younger blond then the red head turned and saw the distressed Rei and grew alarmed. Suddenly, the wisps started to retreat and unknowingly into Rei's skin, when the ex-White Tiger abruptly opened his golden amber eyes. Eyes that held a wicked gleam, a gleam of sensational hunger.

Angry hisses were leaving Rei's lips, as he continued to shake his head. "Sora?" Wakka asked gently. Rei's head snapped up at the noise and he growled at them. Tidus and Wakka flinched; right now it looked like Rei didn't recognize them. "We'd better go." Tidus said weakly. "But—" Max started to protest but Wakka gave him a warning look and the three left the dark haired teen behind.

_Oui lyh'd feh, Sora._

Rei's golden amber eyes narrowed angrily. "That's what you think." He growled, as he changed into the clothing he had been wearing since America. Then the dark haired teen promptly warped out of the hotel, not even bothering to show up at Tyson's rematch with Enrique that afternoon. The black-and-silver haired teen reappeared on a roof of a building about a few blocks away, completely silent. When his friends Riku, Donald and Goofy had died, Rei's magic had rose to a point where it could rival _Merlin_ for crying out loud!

_Ar, oui ryja lusbyho, Sora._

Rei blinked at that. _Company?_ His mind wondered before he saw just what his dark double meant. His sensitive hearing picked up on a very quiet snap behind him. Stiffening, he slowly turned around.

Shadow Heartless.

Billions of them.

"Just peachy." He mumbled sourly. Rei hunched slightly, as if he was getting ready to jump, before he actually leapt into the air and _stayed_ there. _Thank god I still got the flight ability from Neverland_, he thought as he flew off, ignoring the stunned cries of the people below as he flew off. What Rei didn't realize, that not only had Shadow Heartless formed but so did Darkball Heartless and another aerial type. This new Heartless was a dark red with an arrow like head and glowing golden amber eyes. It had wings in the place of arms and razor sharp talons. Glittering on its chest was the Heartless crest.

A Wyvern.

--

**Meanwhile**

Oliver arrived in Italy shortly after sending the other two teams and the islanders there, and was currently having lunch with Enrique at a local café. "So, what do you think of the Bladebreakers?" Enrique sighed before setting his cup down.

Oliver blinked.

"If Tyson can loose the arrogant attitude of his, he could go far." Enrique said quietly. Then the blond frowned. "It's Rei that I don't trust." Oliver raised an elegant eyebrow at hearing this.

"Why?"

Enrique shrugged. "I dunno. There's something about him that keeps telling me to run." He muttered darkly. "Anyway," Oliver stood up and Enrique looked up in curiosity. "These Bladebreakers may just surprise you." The French teen pointed out as he left behind a confused Italian teen. "What's that supposed to mean?" Enrique asked, whining as he paid the bill.

--

…

"Yikes!" Rei yelped as he barely swerved out of the way when a Wyvern decided to attack him. _This is so not my day_, he thought as he called forth thunder magic and cursed when he noticed he saw that he didn't even take out a forth of the army.

"Aww nuts."

--

…

Congratulations for winning Tyson." Mariah said warmly, as the blue haired teen blushed hotly at the praise. "Say, where's Rei?" Kevin asked curiously. Max, Tidus and Wakka flinched and hastily looked away. Lee shrugged, but made sure to keep an eye on the three, before answering. "Dunno." Suddenly, a rather large ball of dark energy started to head for them. "Look out!" Tidus warned, and they dove to the sides, and the energy crashed into the ground right where they had been standing previously.

**CRASH!**

The sound was loud enough to wake the dead, and then some and it also left behind a rather impressive looking crater. They crawled out of their hiding spots, and started to inch towards the crater. "Tysh druca _Heartless_." Cursed the low and familiar voice Rei Kon. They stared in shock as Rei crawled out, and was brushing the dust from his clothes, still cursing.

"Rei?!" Mariah screeched.

Rei stiffened. _Uh-oh_, he thought as he slowly turned around to see the two teams along with the islanders and both Oliver and Enrique, watching in stunned silence. Rei turned red, embarrassed at being caught.

/"Heh, heh…oops?"/

Rei nearly flinched at the suspicious looks he was getting from Kai; and mentally berated himself for giving away more of his abilities. After all, he couldn't afford to have anyone learn about the other worlds and about the Heartless.

Sigh.

Oliver and Enrique exchanged neutral looks. "I think it's high time we took you guys to see Robert." Oliver said quietly, and was amused when he saw the recognition flicker in Rei's golden amber eyes.

Hm…


	12. A Shocking Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 11

"_A Shocking Secret"_

Oliver and Enrique flew the gang to Robert's private castle; which was in Germany, in a blimp during a storm no less! Oliver guided the blimp with expert ease on a pad that was on top of the massive castle, and they started to climb out of the blimp only to get soaked by the pouring rain. Well, Oliver and Enrique had umbrellas while Rei was actually using the Aero spell to keep the rain from touching him. Sadly, the same could not be said for the Bladebreakers, White Tigers and the trio of islanders; they got soaked to the bone due to the heavy rain.

"May I help you?"

Tyson jumped at the sound of the rough voice, but Oliver just smiled kindly as an elderly man wearing a black suit also holding an umbrella. "Hello Wallace. Can you please let Robert know that we're here?" He asked politely. The old man gave a curt nod, and gestured for them to follow.

"Huh?"

As the others started to follow Wallace, Rei glanced back to the blimp; frowning as he sensed something. _I'm seeing things_, he thought before running to catch up with the others. He had failed to see the golden amber eyes watching him from the shadows of blimp. Wallace led them through endless hallways and winding staircases until they reached a rather cozy looking room with a small library within it, as well as a fireplace that had a fire going. And sitting at a comfortable looking chair in front of the fire reading a book, was Robert himself. Robert marked his page before setting it down and gave Wallace a curt nod, who soon left them alone. "Johnny, they're here." He called.

/"Johnny?"/ Rei repeated.

//"Johnny?"// Driger echoed.

Deep down within his heart, Rei felt his dark double stir with curiosity at the name. just then, a fiery intense aura reached Rei's magical senses and a short fifteen year old boy walked into the room. The boy had gravity defying dark auburn hair, pale creamy skin, and sharp icy blue eyes. He wore a sky blue tee-shirt, lightly tan shorts and vest; sky blue socks with ankle high lightly tan hiking boots, sky blue armbands and a sky blue headband.

_Ehdanacdehk._

Rei gave a low growl to his dark half, really not in the mood to deal with his dark side right now. Just judging by Johnny's looks, Rei could tell that the younger teen had a vicious temper. _Just like Donald_, Rei thought sadly. The black-and-silver haired teen shifted on his feet nervously. Rei's instincts were screaming "danger" at him, and Rei was fighting the instinctive urge to run. "Sora, what's wrong?" Tidus asked curiously, seeing his friend's agitation as the ex-White Tiger was looking around nervously. "Something's not right." Rei said uneasily. "What are you even talking about?" Kenny snipped at him, much to Rei's shock. Suddenly, a large shard of frothy ice slammed into Rei, throwing the startled teen into the wall behind him, and Rei slid to the ground in a daze.

"Sora!" Selphie screeched.

Rei slowly stood up, a hand over his right side; apparently the ice had sliced deeply into his right side, where the blue tinted black blood was seeping through. His golden amber eyes narrowed darkly as he glared at the one who had summoned the "Blizzard" spell. It had a round ebony head, but held no eyes. It wore a pair of droopy sleeved dark purplish black robes; which was also its body, large razor sharp claws, and a deep indigo hued witches hat o its head. Being held rather tightly in its right claw was a white bat winged staff. Glowing with sickly dark energy was the Heartless crest on its chest.

A Wizard.

A rich and deep chuckle resonated throughout Rei's soul, causing the teen to shiver. Rei wasn't liking this at all.

_**Fyla vyldc Sora, oui'ja mucd.**_

_That's what you think, Heartless!_ Rei growled at the Wizard. "What is **that**?!" Lee demanded furiously from Robert. The purple haired teen could only shrug helplessly. "I don't know." Robert insisted. The older teen really had no idea what was happening. The Wizard held up its staff and flicked its wrist, and Rei's golden amber eyes widen as he saw the air shimmering around it as red hot flames swirled around the tip. If it wasn't for the fact it didn't have any eyes or a mouth, Rei would swear it was grinning at him. But that was impossible.

Right?

_I'm dead_, Rei thought nervously. "Move Rei!" Tyson yelled, seeing the red hot flames swirling around the staff. Thanks to the Heartless repeatedly attacking, the two teams and the islanders were eventually able to see the dark creatures. Mariah felt terror grip her heart as she spotted dark purplish black liquid bubbling over her secret crush's feet, and to her shock, pitch black wisps started to rise from the liquid, and slowly latched themselves onto Rei's wrists and ankles, and actually yanked the older teen back, and Rei grunted in pain as he slammed into the wall rather hard.

Right now, Rei was pinned to the wall with the black wisps firmly wrapped around his ankles and wrists, and before he realized it, another one started to wrap around his throat, as if to make sure his head remained held up, and the black liquid continued to bubble over his feet. Oliver's blue eyes widen when he saw Rei's shadow; go from two dimensional to three dimensional, and it rose in front of the stunned Beybladers and islanders, only to watch as Rei glared at it.

"Oh my god." Max whispered, horrified.

However, for some reason, Rei did not see his shadow standing there, but the dark lord Ansem himself. Rei shivered as those cruel red-orange eyes glowed at him. "**_You still don't understand, do you?"_** The silver haired man rasp, and Rei was stunned to realize that he was talking into his; i.e. Rei's, own mind. Rei had come to this conclusion when he realized that the others hadn't commented on Ansem's words. "Fryd'c drana du ihtancdyht?" Rei growled. The shadow clone/Ansem smirked. **_"Every heart must fade, and return to darkness from whence it came."_** Rei started to panic when he saw the dark bluish white tinted aura flare around the clone/Ansem.

Uh-oh.

The liquid that continued bubbling over Rei's feet frothed and to their horror, a large black claw reached out from the liquid and grabbed Rei roughly. The Keybearer hissed as the claw dug painfully into his sides.

Rei was trapped.

"_**Now, open your heart to the darkness!"**_

Pain. Red hot agonizing pain washed over Rei as dark energy surged through his body, the pain soon became too much, and harsh anguished cries left his lips as he convulsed and spasmed from where he was pinned. Mariah covered her ears, trying to drown out his shrieks, and just like that…it was over. Tidus dove forward just as the black wisps started to recede, and as Rei fell and blond islander caught the black-and-silver haired teen, before the teen could hit the ground. Rei was trembling dangerously under Tidus's gentle grip. None of them had the skill to take down a high level opponent.

So who had…?

"**_Hm, you can stay out of trouble, can ya cute stuff?"_** Teased a familiar female voice. Rei could barely make out the faint outline of a familiar black cloaked woman. "Who the hell are you?" Lee asked rudely. The cloaked woman just giggled as she warped away in a blaze of dark purplish black flames. And Rei was finally able to slip into blissful unconsciousness.

Sigh.


	13. Real Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

A/N: Okay, I know this is probably the third or fourth time I've rewritten this, but I'm just adding a few touches here and there and hopefully make it a tad longer. Who knows?

P.S. "Real Emotion" belongs to Jade of Sweetbox

--

Chapter 12

"_Real Emotion"_

While Rei remained unconscious, certain events passed during this time. Johnny had challenged Kai to a match, and unfortunately, the phoenix Beyblader had lost. Later on, the Europeans suggested that they; i.e. the Europeans, challenge the Bladebreakers for their place in the World Championships at Robert's private arena. The Bladebreakers agreed when Rei would wake up.

--

…

It was the day of the rematch, and before it would begin, Robert thought that the audience would love a little entertainment, so Oliver had suggested that Rei sing before everyone. And the ex-White Tiger reluctantly agreed to the idea. So, the White Tigers and the islanders took their seats in the arena of the massive stadium, while the Europeans; a.k.a. the Majestics, and the Bladebreakers waited in the locker rooms, and luckily there were TV sets so they would be able to watch the event. The audience grew quiet as the whole stadium plunged into complete darkness. The White Tigers and the islanders were confused.

What was going on?

Right where the beydish would have been, came a brilliant blue glow as a gargantuan solid gold statue rose from within the light, and the statue; which was humanoid in shape, was gripping a pair of drumsticks in its large broad hands. Hovering over its head was a very large and flat circular blue disk of pure energy; a stage of some sorts, while a bronze set of drums swirled around it. And even more surprising was the set of television sets attached underneath the stage.

Circling the stadium and high above the audience, were two large dark glimmering purple hover boards; which left streams of glittery neon purplish fire. And standing on each hover board was a young male. Both males wore a skin tight dark purple vest, black leather pants, black leather boots and black sunglasses. They were also strumming electric guitars; trying to warm up their instruments. Four metallic balls were circling the stage, sending beams of light down just as colorful laser lights began flashing brightly.

_Five_

"Wow, Robert, looks like Rei's going all out." Oliver commented from the locker room. Robert gave a slight nod as Johnny scoffed. "Please, he's just being a show off." The youngest member said darkly.

_Four_

Back in the arena, the statue flexed its mighty arms, clearly waiting for the signal to start, and people were murmuring to themselves, clearly excited.

_Three_

The lights shone down on the stage, revealing a lone figure that the Beybladers and the islanders who were watching, easily recognized. "Rei/Sora?!" Mariah and Selphie exclaimed at the same time.

_Two_

Sure enough, Rei stood down there on the stage, although his head was lowered and his black bangs shadowed his eyes, preventing anyone from seeing them.

_One_

Lights flared brilliantly, and Rei's head snapped up; his beautiful golden eyes were full of determination and he started to walk forward.

_What can I do for you?_

As he started forward, he spun around in a full three hundred and sixty degree angle. Rei was slightly bent over, his hands nearly reaching his feet.

_What can I do for you?_

As he straightened back up, his body began to emit a soft white glow, as his clothes slowly became ribbons of pure energy and started to swirl over his head as they drifted off his still glowing form. Most of the girls in the audience promptly blushed at this point.

_What can I do for you?_

Rei reached up into the swirling mass of sparkling energy, and a microphone popped down and he caught it with ease.

_I can hear you!_

As he started to sway in rhythm to the up beat of drums and guitars mingling together, the glow that he was still emitting began to form into clothes as the light began to disappear. He was now wearing a dark blue silk and low cut vest-like shirt that was also sleeveless; the collar was trimmed with a periwinkle blue silk ruffle that also ran down the right side of his leg, black Capri silk pants, a periwinkle blue belt around his slender waist, tan leather boots, and dark blue silk was wrapped around his arms which was tied down by a thick black cord.

He winked.

"**_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart,"_** Rei began, and the music seemed to tease the audience as he flexed and twisted his body in rhythm to the beat of the music.

Wow.

"**_I could see a place that's something like this."_** As he sung and swayed to the beat, behind him two holographic blond haired girls formed. Both wore molten silver halter tops, molten silver skirts and knee high molten silver boots. "**_Every now and then I don't know what to do."_** Rei grinned, clearly getting into the song, as the female half of the audience shrieked with delight, much to Mariah's annoyance. **_"Still I know that I can never go back."_** The laser lights flashed a range of different colors.

"**_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams, can't compare to what I'm seeing now."_ **He told them, his eyes bright with sheer happiness. **_"Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees!" _**The lights grew even brighter as the holographic girls danced in rhythm to the music, and Mariah was green with envy.

"**_And though I know the world of real Emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it."_ **To those who knew him, saw that Rei was truly having fun. Selphie wondered if Kairi and Riku had known of this hidden talent of Sora's. Hm, probably not. "_**Now that I know forward is the only way my heart can go, I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone'!"**_

_What can I do for you?_

The guitarists continued to strum their guitars in beat with the music, and down on the stage, Rei was clapping his hands and nodding his head to the beat of the music.

_What can I do for you?_

"**_I don't plan on looking back on my old life."_** Rei told everyone, his body was glimmering with sweat form being under the hot harsh lights. **_"I don't ever plan to rely on you."_** To Tidus, it was as if Rei was trying to tell them something. But what could Rei be talking about? "**_Even if by chance everything should go wrong, you'd come anyway and try to save me."_** Now, this was interesting. When the islanders were younger, Riku had always been very protective of Sora and it was like he had appointed himself as Sora's protector…just like in the song…

"**_Though from time to time it's an upward climb, all I know is that I must believe."_** He said softly, and yet his voice echoed throughout the stadium. **_"Cause the truth I'm seeking was always inside of me!" _**Wakka had to agree, for Sora had come a long way since he had last seen the brunette. Gone was the naïve and innocent teen, and was replaced by a wise young adult. "**_And when I find the world of real Emotion has surrounded me."_** Rei continued as the music intensified in motion. **_"The many things you taught me then will always be enough to get me through the pain."_** The islanders were a bit nerved seeing as this sounded almost like their childhood while growing up on Destiny Islands.

Creepy.

"**_Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone."_** Rei called out, remembering his childhood while growing up with Riku on the islands. _Riku_, he thought sadly.

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you!_

At this point, Rei gestured to the cheering audience. **_"And if I find the world of real Emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on."_** Rei said smoothly. **_"You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me."_** Lee sensed that the song was nearing the end. "**_We are connected for all of time, I'll never be alone!"_** Rei told the cheering audience. **_"And though I know the world of real Emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it." _**Rei's golden amber eyes seemed to glow with a strange gleam. **_"Now that I know forward is the only way my heart can go."_** Rei gave a throaty chuckle. **_"I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone'!"_**

_What can I do for you?_

Strangely enough the blue disk of energy that was the stage, was beginning to glow softly, and Rei just smiled.

_I can hear you!_

Rei glanced to the area where he just knew where the White Tigers and the islanders were sitting, and he winked at the two stunned groups.

_I can hear you!_

The stage at this point, was now glowing a bright white, which lit up the whole stadium; blinding everyone momentarily. When the light finally died down, the massive statue as well as the drums, along with the hover boards and guitarists were gone. And the stadium was back to looking normal.

Huh.

--

…

Rei waited outside for the others, and was back in his standard gear instead of the flashy outfit he had on earlier. He would learn later that the first match was Oliver versus Max; and it was the French teen who had won. The second match was between Johnny and Kai, and Kai managed to pull a win albeit barely. While the final match was between Robert and Tyson, and it was Tyson who had won.

About an hour later, the three teams along with the islanders trudged outside where Rei was patiently waiting. Rei was pleasantly surprised to see the Dark Bladers with them. Apparently, the Majestics agreed to work out their disputes with the Dark Bladers. "Good luck with the World Championships." Oliver told them. "Hey Sora!" Rei glanced at Selphie, surprised. What did the girl want? "Next time you guys come to Europe," Enrique began. "Call first." The Italian blond teased. Lee turned around to see a black limo pull up and to their shock, Mr. Dickenson climbed out. "Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson asked, stunned. The elderly man smiled before explaining that it had been him who had tricked the two teams into trekking across Europe, so that they would be stronger when they would enter the World Championships.

"No!"

Their heads snapped around to see Rei glaring at a bemused Selphie. Lee shook his head in amusement. "Good-bye my friends." Sanquinex said quietly. "Looks like we're off to Russia!" Tyson cheered.

**LET IT RIP!**


	14. Meet the Demolition Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 13

"_Meet the Demolition Boys"_

The group of twelve teenagers left Europe behind and were finally heading for Moscow Russia via the train. It turns out that Selphie had pestered Rei into going back to his 'old' look. Much to Mariah's anger, although the look was different, she preferred the Rei that she grew up with. Rei's once long black-and-silver hair was now rather short, just barely reaching his ears in shaggy dark brown spikes; while the silver had been colored a soft chestnut brown. Now that they were in Russia, the White Tigers were wearing thick brown pelts, the Bladebreakers wore thick blue coats with the BBA logo on the back, and even Rei's style changed slightly.

Rei now wore a black turtleneck, baggy dark blue jeans, black steel combat boots, a white sleeved black leather jacket and black leather gloves. While his crown necklace was visible, the gold papou fruit necklace remained hidden under his turtleneck.

Sigh…

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Max said happily, as he peered out the window. Rei snorted, but listened as Kevin asked Kenny about the home team, "The Demolition Boys," Kenny began and only Rei saw that Kai flinched at the name. /"Seems Kai knows about these Demolition Boys."/ Rei mused. //"Looks like you're right."// Driger said quietly. "They'll do anything, and I mean _anything_ to win." Kenny warned. Just then, the train pulled up to the station. They grabbed their bags and coats, well…Tyson forgot his, and started sneezing violently as they stepped out into the icy cold air. "Now, where's our hotel?" Mariah asked Kenny. Kenny pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, glancing at it; he frowned. "Sorry, my Russian's a bit rusty." He admitted sheepishly, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"?"

Kenny blinked as Rei took the paper from him, glanced at it, and pointed down the street. "It's three blocks down and to the right." Rei said quietly, apparently understanding Russian quiet well. Kai was impressed that Rei knew his; i.e. Kai's, natural tongue. As they headed for the hotel, Rei couldn't help but feel as if something bad would happen. "Is everything alright?" Gary rumbled, glancing to the older teen curiously. Rei frowned as his eyes narrowed. "Something's not right." Rei said sharply, keeping a weary eye on their surroundings.

"Look out, Sora!" Tidus suddenly yelled.

Rei dove for the right, just as multiple ice shards crashed where he had been standing previously. "What is that?!" Lee cried. Rei looked up and froze. "I don't recognize that one." He said uneasily. This Heartless; obviously female, wore a sleeveless gold trimmed indigo hued Arabian style halter top, complete with indigo hued puffy pants and curved indigo hued slippers. The Heartless also had very dark purple skin and two glowing golden amber eyes, and long slender arms that ended in rather large and nasty looking claws. This new Heartless was perfectly balanced on a medium sized ice blue ball that was emitting white mist.

Not good.

Gary gaped as a black visor flashed over Rei's golden amber eyes. _Just what is going on here?_ He wondered. Rei eyed the new Heartless warily. _A Fortuneteller?_ He wondered. What kind of name was that for a Heartless anyway? Rei suddenly noticed the pale bluish mist being swirled around the Fortuneteller's right claw hand, and knew he was in trouble. The pale bluish mist formed a series of ice crystals, which raced after the stunned ex-White Tiger, and Rei was forced to do a back flip, to avoid being frozen to death. Tidus turned to the right and stared in shock as the wire frame of what appeared to be a…motorcycle?

Suddenly the wire frame model appeared and morphed into a solid version of a motorcycle. This sleek motorcycle was pure ebony black with surprisingly neon blue metal in place of the normal silver.

Rei smiled.

"This could work." He said with amusement, as he once again did a flip to avoid another fury barrage of ice shards. Rei squinted closer, wondering why he could sense lingering magic that still clung to the motorcycle before he smiled again.

Merlin!

Rei jumped into the air, avoiding even another barrage of ice shards and landed on the motorcycle, and took the helmet that was sitting on one of the handles, and slipped it on, before starting it up. "I'll catch you guys later!" He called over his shoulder, as he drove off, leaving behind a group of very confused teens. Unfortunately for Rei, the Fortuneteller Heartless flew after him.

Okay…

--

…

Rei sighed to himself as he drove down the streets of Moscow, and was lucky enough to be quite a distance from his friends. _At least they'll be safe this way,_ he thought to himself as he barely managed to avoid being hit with even more ice shards. Suddenly, a rather large shard of frothy ice was slammed down, but he tilted the bike to the right, and a misty green shield formed around him, and surprisingly enough, the ice just bounced off and hit the ground to the right as he drove by. Even as Rei kicked the bike into overdrive, he didn't notice the four boys having lunch at a café as he passed by.

"Cred!"

Rei let out an angry curse as he glared at the dead end he had turned off on. The hair on the back of his neck started to tingle, and he quickly jumped off and away from the bike just as it exploded from being hit with multiple shards of ice. _I am getting a very bad feeling about all of this_, he thought as he whipped off his helmet, surveying the wreck with a heavy sigh.

Huh?

"Well," Said an icy voice. "What do we have here?" Rei stiffened before he slowly turned around to see four teenage boys standing there; boys that he did not recognize at all. The oldest boy was rather tall with wild blond hair, pale creamy skin, a broad shoulder muscular body, and icy pale sapphire blue eyes. He wore an orange tee-shirt, a green pilots vest, thick and baggy white cloth pants, ankle high brown army boots, fingerless green gloves and a green pilots cap with a pair of brown goggles.

_Spencer_.

The youngest boy was kinda on the small side. He had short and messy dark purplish black hair, pale creamy skin, a long hooked nose, and cruel crimson red eyes. He wore a maroon tee-shirt, dark green camouflage overalls, brown leather gloves, ankle high black army boots, and a dark green pilots cap.

_Ian_.

Another of the boys had very short pale lilac hair, pale creamy skin and cruel looking lavender eyes. He wore a dark blue tee-shirt, a light brown furred dark maroon vest, a pair of dark maroon pants, a pair of ankle high lightly brown furred black army boots, and of course dark blue wristbands.

_Bryan_.

Rei guessed that the last boy had to be the leader of this strange group. This teen however, gave Rei the creeps. This teen had wild and wavy bright red hair, pale creamy skin and emotionless sapphire blue eyes. All he wore was a zipped up white coat, a pair of thick white pants with a single red stripe down the side, and white sneakers.

_Tala_.

Now Rei was confused, how on earth did he know their names? It wasn't like he was familiar with them, was he? "What do you think you're doing?" Ian demanded, sharply. Rei was breathing slightly heavy at this point, just from dodging the Fortuneteller's damn ice attacks, but he made sure to keep a wary eye on the teens in front of him. "Well?" Spencer growled. Rei looked up and his golden amber eyes met the eyes of the Fortuneteller, and the ex-White Tiger swore that the Heartless smirked at him before he saw the crystal ball it was standing on, pulse softly and he swore mentally.

It was getting ready to attack.

Suddenly, a single ball of pale bluish white mist shot out and it was actually heading right for the silent Bryan at an alarming rate. And none of the boys knew of the danger that was right behind them.

"Look out!" Rei yelled. The brunette ran forward and pushed all of them downwards, with a flick of his wrist and a silent incantation of the Aero spell, and felt the mist; which by now had formed a rather impressive looking shard of ice, slam into his right side. However, before he could check on the semi-dazed teens, Rei saw several ice shards swirl around him.

"Ah, cred—"

Bryan scowled as he stood up, and began brushing the snow from his clothes and saw that his…comrades doing the same, although the lilac haired teen was very curious to why the older teen had pushed them downwards when he heard a soft crack.

Huh?

The lilac haired teen looked up and his eyes widen ever so slightly; although he would later deny this, but he was a bit concerned with what he saw. For you see, Rei had just collapsed, chunks of ice had surrounded him, but all four boys could see that Rei's once golden bronze skin had turned a milky white, and his lips had turned a pale blue. As all four teens watched, an eerie purplish black mist began to creep along the ground from various shades around the area, and latched firmly onto the unconscious Rei. Slowly, the dark mists started to seep into his skin, and they watched as his whiten skin started to tan once more and his pale blue lips soon became a rosy pink.

Suddenly, Rei groaned softly and started to stir. And instincts were screaming at all four of them to run for their lives and to **not** look back. Rei slowly staggered to his feet, and dark purplish black mist started to rise off his skin, as his head remained lowered. And was it their imagination, or was Rei actually growling? Rei's head suddenly snapped up and Bryan nearly flinched when those inhuman golden amber eyes glowed darkly at them before the older teen was engulfed with fiery purplish black energy and had vanished before their eyes.

Now, they were suspicious.

--

**Time Unknown**

"Mmm…" Rei mumbled sleepily, as he started to wake up. Golden amber eyes fluttered open and Rei found himself looking up at a creamy golden ceiling.

What the—?

Rei sat up; completely startled. The brunette found himself sitting in a queen size bed with creamy golden blankets and big fluffy white pillows. Somehow, he was in the room he had been assigned to at the resort where the two teams and the islanders were staying at.

Totally weird.

He got up, took a long hot shower, and dressed in his gear from the previous day. Then, Rei headed for downstairs, hoping to search for the others. Rei soon found them down in the restaurants that was just a few feet away from the lobby. The Keybearer suddenly realized that Kai was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, where's Kai?" He asked, as he came up to them. "Oh, good morning Rei." Max greeted and Rei gave the younger blond a smile and a nod. "He left around dawn this morning." Kenny piped up, sipping a cup of milk. "Say Rei," Tyson began and those golden amber eyes focused on the bluenette. "What did happen to you yesterday?" Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just drop it." He growled thickly.

"But—"

Seeing the dangerous look on Rei's face, Tyson hastily grew quiet and looked back down at his plate; suddenly not hungry. Rei headed for the door, mumbling something about heading to a park. The White Tigers and the islanders scrambled from their seats so they could go with him. After they left, Max stood up. "I have to go meet my mom you guys." He said quietly as he left them behind. "Looks like we're on our own again." Kenny said to Tyson with a sigh.

--

…

"Why were you so harsh on Tyson?" Mariah demanded sharply. Rei just growled at her, and she flinched. _He's never done that to me before_, she thought sadly. When they had neared one of Moscow's many parks, and to several beydishes, Mariah was soon battling her brother while Kevin and Gary went against each other.

"Rei!"

Hm?

Rei turned around to see Max, along with his mother and Emily, and even three other boys that he did not recognize. One boy had wavy dark brown hair, creamy colored skin, and sharp sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt; a blue-and-white striped tee-shirt jacket that had some sort of baseball team name on the back, baggy dark brown shorts; which Rei thought was odd since it was so cold out, white socks with white tennis shoes, and a blue baseball cap. Next was a tall African-American boy with natural dark skin, short curly black hair and pure ebony eyes. He wore a basic red basketball uniform; and Rei also found this odd due to the cold weather. The final boy was rather burly looking and Rei noted the curly green hair sticking out from underneath the white football helmet, creamy skin and sharp sapphire blue eyes. This boy was wearing a purple top complete with white pants, white socks and of course cleats. _Ah, a football lover_, Rei thought.

"Huh?" Was all Rei would say.

Max smiled slightly. "That's right; you haven't met the other All-Starz, have you?" He asked lightly, and Rei shook his head. Emily chuckled. "That's Michael," She pointed to the brunette. "Eddie," Here, the boy wearing the basketball uniform gave a wave. "And of course there's Steve." Max added, gesturing to the football player, who just grunted a hello.

Rei gave a curt nod.

When the White Tigers heard the commotion, they came over and as soon as Mariah saw Emily, she gave the orange haired girl a dirty look. Lee and Michael sighed. _Not again_, they thought. Just then, Tyson and Kenny arrived. The All-Starz where suddenly confused. "I thought you guys had five members on your team." Eddie asked to a surprised Tyson. Rei was getting a very bad feeling about this. "Yeah, where's Kai?" Michael asked curiously.

Bingo.

Suddenly, a familiar black visor appeared over Rei's golden amber eyes, and a number of symbols rolled down as Rei looked ahead with a frown. "Hm, he's at some kind of abbey." He mused out loud as he deactivated Scan. Tyson's eyes widen slightly. "We were at an abbey yesterday!" He said nervously. "Come on," Max urged. The White Tigers, the Bladebreakers and the three islanders took off down the street, leaving behind a confused group of All-Starz and Dr. Tate.

--

…

"There it is." Lee said grimily, as he pointed it out to Rei as they ran past annoyed bystanders. Rei frowned as he looked up at it, from behind a tall and chained up black gate. Something about this place seemed…off somehow.

Hm.

Suddenly, golden energy cackled at Rei's feet, and a pale golden mist swirled around him; blocking his view from the startled teams and islanders; who had leapt away as this occurred. "Is that cherry blossoms?" Mariah asked in awe, as what appeared to be pale pink petals fluttered down from the sky. A large broad sword appeared and Rei's face flashed briefly on the surface of the black metal sword, before it was being held in his hand, and Rei flicked it, showing his new form off to his friends. Rei now wore a dark bluish black silk robe that reached his ankles; which had rather droopy sleeves, black armored boots designed to look like ordinary sandals, shimmering silvery black metal armor was draped over his shoulders and waist; and even a black silk belt, fingerless black armored gloves, and his helmet was a shimmering silvery black.

"A…samurai?" Kevin stuttered.

Rei lunged forward before stepping back. "You didn't do anything." Tidus pointed out. Rei smirked. "You'll see." He said with a snicker of glee. Their attention was drawn back to the gate, which at this point shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Wow.

He saw their dumbfounded looks before he turned a light pink; which was kind of hard to see with his tan skin. "What?" He snapped at them. "Nothing." Lee answered quickly. They ran past the now shattered gate and dove into some nearby bushes, and peeked out. Strangely enough, Rei had yet to deactivate this new magic. "Armed guards?" Max questioned, alarmed. "What kind of abbey needs this sort of security anyway?" Wakka demanded darkly.

**BRING! BRING!**

"We better do something fast!" Kenny cried. "We just tripped the alarm!" Rei saw the guards heading for them with automatic rifles. Damn. Not good. "Run!" Rei yelled. All eleven teenagers broke apart and ran in different directions, and Rei soon lost sight of the others. He leapt over a stunned guard and raced towards the entrance that would lead into the abbey, and was soon making his way through the endless hallways. Although he ran into several guards, he took them out with low level spells. What Rei failed to see, was the number of cameras posted in the hallways, which was taping his actions. And a certain group was watching, and they were becoming rather interested in the ex-White Tiger. That was when Rei found himself in the midst of a high-tech lab of some sorts. He looked around in confusion. _Why is there a lab hidden within an abbey?_ He wondered, tense. "What are you doing here, Rei?" Came the icy voice of Kai.

Rei slowly turned around, the Samurai still active, as his golden amber eyes met Kai's crimson mocha ones. Kai fought the urge to flinch at the glittering amber eyes that seemed to glow with an unnatural gleam, and Kai stiffened when he felt the sharp tip of Rei's sword at his throat. "It seems you have chosen your side, pnyd." Rei growled, his eyes flickered a seemingly darker shade of golden amber. "The next time we meet pnyd, I will not be as forgiving." He said darkly. Wanting the sword away from his throat, Kai tossed him the Dranzer Beyblade; who had caught and pocketed it before taking off to the shadows, leaving Kai behind.

As he ran back through the hallways, Rei's body was surrounded by a familiar white glow as the Samurai armor vanished and was replaced with his winter gear from before. When he stepped outside, he saw that the others were waiting for him. Apparently, they had gotten caught earlier in the run, and were forced to wait outside. "Well?" Max asked hopefully. Rei just shook his head before tossing a familiar blue Beyblade to the ground. Tyson picked it up as Rei stormed off, and the dragon Beyblader realized that it was the Dranzer Beyblade. He looked up at the abbey with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kai…"


	15. The Dark Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 14

"_The Dark Phoenix"_

It would be a couple of days later after the incident that the Bladebreakers and the islanders got their first look at a genetic bit-beast, during the exhibition match between the Demolition Boys and the All-Starz. It was the dark counterpart to the red phoenix: Black Dranzer. Up in the audience, Rei tensed when he sensed Black Dranzer's power. It was strong, but not even close to that of the level of the Heartless council. "I don't believe it!" Kenny gasped, arousing Rei out of his musings. "Kai just stole the All-Starz bit-beasts!" Max said angrily.

Rei frowned.

Apparently, the depressed All-Starz had gone back into the locker rooms and the White Tigers learned of the Americans fate, and decided to get back at Kai for stealing the bit-beasts. Sadly, they too, lost. From where he sat, Tyson saw the insane gleam flickering in Kai's crimson mocha eyes, and he knew things were not turning well at all. Tidus glanced over to where Rei was sitting, and his eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, a rather large fireball sailed straight for Kai, who dove for the right, just barely avoiding being burned. The dual blue haired teen just stared at the scorched ground in shock, before he looked up frantically into the audience.

Crimson mocha eyes met golden amber.

Rei's right arm was engulfed with red hot marigold flames, and yet, the fire didn't appear to be affecting the older teen. Rei's golden amber eyes bore down at Kai, and his lips; i.e. Rei's, had twisted into a snarl. _Just what is happening to you Sora?_ Selphie wondered sadly. Just then, Rei leapt into the air as the fire died away from his arm, before landing down on the arena floor, the ground under his feet cracked slightly as he straighten.

"Kai."

Said boy flinched, but tossed a folded up paper his way, and Rei caught it and read it out loud as the dual blue haired teen walked away with the rest of the Demolition Boys.

"_**Come to the lake."**_

It was a challenge. Max looked down at his feet sadly. "Sorry guys, but I have to see my mom off tomorrow." He said softly, before taking off. Rei glanced in the direction Kai had taken with a frown.

Hm…

--

**Next Day**

The next day, they; minus Max, took a helicopter out to the coldest lake in Moscow, Russia. The gang stepped out and was instantly hit with the icy cold wind and snow. And yes, Kai was indeed waiting for them, madness shining in his red-brown eyes. And being gripped tightly in his right hand was a familiar black Beyblade.

Black Dranzer.

Rei suddenly spun around in a full circle, the sweet scent of lilies was in the air, as amber mist swirled around him before he came to a halt. Luscious green grass and moon blossoms grew around Rei's feet. Rei now wore a droopy sleeved dark brown robe, dark blue slashing down the side, and a black choker around his neck. Running up to him was a large gray wolf with amber eyes.

Rei smirked.

"Tu ed." He told the growling wolf. The wolf ran forward, and before Kai could move, it bit savagely into Kai's ankle, and bounded back to Rei in less than a minute. Kai fell to his knees, as dark red blood flowed down his now mangled ankle, glaring at Rei with pure hatred. Suddenly, ice began to creep along Kai's legs, pinning the helpless teen to the snow covered ice. Rei spun around again and the wolf ran off to who knows where. Rei jumped high into the air, and for a second, the moon shone behind him, before fading away as he landed on the ground. Rei flexed his wrists, revealing dark blue chakrams. He now wore a skin tight dark blue vest, although he wore no shirt; just dark red leather belts wrapping around his muscular chest, dark blue shorts, fingerless blood red leather gloves, and even more dark red leather belts wrapping around his ankles, and ankle high dark blue boots.

Bolts of white energy surged at Rei's feet, who grinned ferally at the surprised Kai. "I'll be taking that." The ex-White Tiger chirped as he leapt over Kai, and had actually grabbed the black Beyblade from Kai's hand, but it was Kai's turn to have a gleeful laugh as Rei cried out in pain and was forced to drop the black Beyblade as the smell of roasted flesh filled the air. Selphie made her way over to Rei, and inspected his hands. She grimaced at the sight of the burnt flesh, and saw that the gloves had melted into his skin, causing them to blister painfully. She pulled out a Hi-Potion, and poured it over the massive burns. Rei hissed in pain as smoke rose from the burns as they healed.

When this happened, Tyson chose to attack, as the bluenette was furious that Rei had been ruthlessly attacked by Black Dranzer. Lee looked up sharply and stiffened when he saw the Dragoon Beyblade starting to wobble. "Tyson, you're beginning to wobble!" He hissed. "Looks like I win." Kai mocked, cruelly. Tyson scowled heavily while Kevin just glared at the dual bluenette.

"Not so fast, Kai!"

Huh?

They all looked upwards and Tyson grinned happily. "Maxie!" He said, happily. Max had apparently jumped from a helicopter and had used a parachute to get down. Max quickly took the parachute off, and gave Kai the coldest look ever. "Draciel, begin defense mechanism now!" Max yelled, as his Beyblade spun furiously, bathed in a fiery lavender aura. Then the green Beyblade began to slam repeatedly into the spinning black Beyblade. "You okay?" Tidus asked Rei quietly as he and Wakka made their way over to him and Selphie. Rei gave a slight nod before focusing on the battle between Draciel and Black Dranzer.

"My turn." Rei growled.

The Bladebreakers, White Tigers and the islanders jumped back in shock as bright golden energy surged all around Rei, and both Mariah and Selphie blushed furiously when Rei's clothes vanished, but his body had become a molten silver; and that also included his hair and eyes, before he was engulfed in blinding white light. The cocoon of light shifted, revealing the soft white light to be…wings? Yes, Rei stood there wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed kimono, a golden sash, silver tunic pants, and flat golden slippers. His once golden bronze skin had become more of a pale cream and his dark cinnamon hair had turned white as snow; and even the two streaks he had earlier, had also turned white as snow. Sparkling white feathers fluttered to the ground, as Rei stretched out his new appendages. _He looks like an angel_, Selphie thought in amazement.

Wow.

Rei's golden amber eyes lingered over where the exhausted looking Tyson and Max were, and flicked his right wrist, and a sparkly white mist started to drift over their bodies, and both felt their energy returning. "Thanks." Said Tyson, as Rei just smiled. Rei grinned at the now nervous Kai, and began to bring his hands around in a wave, in was even twisting his body in a standard Tai Chi fighting stance. The snow around the Black Dranzer Beyblade, which promptly turned into water, before the water rose around it and formed into thick and frothy ice; encasing the evil bit beast.

"Very good Sora."

Rei suddenly stiffened when he heard the rich and deep voice. Slowly; and still in his alternate form, turned around and froze when he saw who it was. It was a man in his early to mid twenties with bronze colored skin, a lean muscular body, long molten silver hair and cruel red-orange eyes. The man was dressed mainly in black leather and had a black heart with a thin and jagged red "x" through it, on his chest.

"Ansem." Rei growled.

This confused those who were watching. Just why was Rei so angry with this man? And who was this stranger anyway? The man just smirked cruelly and waved a finger at Rei in a mocking manner. "Careful Sora," He said teasingly. He vanished before reappearing in front of a startled Rei. "You wouldn't want to give into the darkness, do you?" He held out his right hand, and Mariah screeched in fear as Rei was blasted back by an invisible wave of power. Rei's body rolled along the ground, before the winged angel shattered like that of a mirror, reverting Rei back to his normal state and clothing.

Rei groaned and rubbed his throbbing head, a lock of pale chestnut intersected with cinnamon brown was matted against his forehead, and brushed it away, only to find it stained with his black blood.

Not good.

"Leave him alone!" Selphie yelled, snapping her whip out as Tidus flexed his red sword while Wakka gripped his lightning Blitzball tightly. Rei staggered to his feet, pain washing over him as he glared darkly at Ansem. "What do you want?" He demanded, hissing at the older man. The man did not say a word, but Rei saw the massive shadow looming over him.

Huh?

Rei slowly turned around and his eyes widen in utter terror when he saw just what was there. The beast was well over forty feet in height, it skin a rich ebony with deep blue veins slashed over its muscular chest, broad shoulders, thick and muscular arms with razor sharp claws, an angular face with wiggling antennas as ears and glowing golden amber eyes. Its mouth was quirked into an evil grin, showing needle point fangs.

_Oh god_, he thought.

The demon raised its right claw and Rei closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, and at the same time, a brilliant neon green shield rose up around him.

**BOOM!**

Snow billowed everywhere, blinding the teenagers momentarily. When they could see, Mariah paled in fright. Rei was sprawled out on the ground; completely out cold, and standing over him was a massive…white tiger? The tiger had shimmering golden stripes and kind amber eyes. Golden armor decorated its shoulder, head and even tail. "Driger?" Lee gasped. The tiger nuzzled Rei gently before digitizing into glittery silver energy. Rei moaned softly as he began to regain consciousness. "Rei?" Max asked, gently.

"Owwwww……" Rei groaned, and winced as his blood dripped down his forehead. Suddenly feeling a sense of loss, he looked up and cursed as he realized they were missing one. "Where's Kai?" He asked urgently. Kai was nowhere to be seen, but there was a gapping hole in the ice.

Damn.

Ignoring his head wound, Rei took a deep breath and dove into the frigid waters. He nearly flinched as both his eyes and his head wound burned from the icy waters, but he soon spotted Kai's unconscious form, and saw that the younger boy was sinking fast. Rei grabbed Kai's wrist and quickly surfaced for air. Kai shivered as both Wakka and Tidus helped him and Rei out of the icy waters. "Why?" He asked, whispering. Rei glanced his way and with a flick of his wrist, the air around them shimmered with heat, before he spoke with the younger boy.

Rei smiled slightly.

"Kai," The brunette began gently. "You're my friend, and I will never abandon my friends." Kai smiled shyly, pleased that Rei thought about his friends like that, and was glad that Rei considered him a friend, before standing up. Kai was surprised to find himself warm and dry before looking up at the smiling ex-White Tiger. _Did he…?_ He wondered before shaking it off and started for the helicopter. "Kai!" Rei called.

Hm?

A deep blue Beyblade was tossed Kai's way and Kai caught it, and was surprised when he realized it was the Dranzer Beyblade. Kai looked at Rei questioningly. "Something tells me that Dranzer would prefer to stay with you." Kai smirked and left them behind. "Hopefully he'll understand." Selphie said softly. Tidus nodded in agreement. Rei suddenly realized something. "Uh, guys?" He asked uneasily. Everyone focused on the uneasy Rei.

"How are we to get back?"


	16. AntiSora Shows Himself

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 15

"_Anti-Sora Shows Himself"_

It was about three to four hours later that the gang made their way back to the hotel. Kai was already there, with a strange little smile on his face. Mr. Dickenson along with Tyson's grandpa _and_ Tyson's dad surprised them by showing up in the room Tyson shared with Max. From where he was sitting, Rei was suddenly not feeling too hot. He was breathing heavily, and he felt very warm all over. Selphie looked over and frowned in concern. Despite the fact that Rei had heavily tan skin, his face was very pale and his cheeks were rosy red while his eyes were bright, as if sparkling with tiny stars.

"Sora, you okay?" She asked, worriedly as he looked up at her with tired golden amber eyes. He opened his mouth to answer before dizziness washed over him. And the last thing he saw was Selphie's frighten face and he last heard someone crying out his name.

Then nothing at all.

--

…

_Rei looked around the now familiar dark abyss in extreme annoyance. Getting stuck in this abyss was getting to be very annoying. _"This is getting really old!"_ He complained. _

"E fuimth'd cyo dryd, Sora."

_Rei whirled around to see his shadow; a.k.a. Anti-Sora or Shadow Sora, standing there grinning evilly at him. _"You!"_ Rei yelled. Shadow Sora snickered gleefully and Rei backed up nervously. The dark version of himself dove forward, and Rei gasped in fright as the Shadow Sora merged into his skin, sending waves of icy coldness throughout his body._

_He screamed._

--

…

Kenny flinched in fright as black wisps began to crawl out from various corners and started to latch onto the unconscious ex-White Tiger, thus leaving the eighteen year old with a creepy looking black aura. Suddenly, Rei stirred and staggered to his feet, his head lowered and bangs shadowed his eyes. However, the islander's instincts were screaming at them to run as fast as they could. _But that's silly_, Selphie thought. _Sora's our friend; he wouldn't hurt us…would he?_ The girl wondered nervously. Selphie whipped out her blade, Tidus his sword and Wakka his Blitzball, only this Blitzball had _fire_ swirling around it.

"Get away from him!" Tidus yelled.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Grandpa Ganger asked curiously. Selphie actually glared at the silent Rei, now fully sure about her worries. "That's not Sora!" She yelled angrily.

Huh?

Rei's head snapped up, just as they saw his sly and evil grin, and his entire eyes had turned a golden amber; and yes, that included the whites of the eyes as well. And those eyes were glowing darkly at them, and Rei's lips curled into a nasty grin which showed off his needle point fangs.

Really not good.

"Dryd'c hud jano hela uv oui, Selphie." He mocked, purring. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket. Rei was suddenly in front of Wakka, and with a fanged grin, viciously kicked Wakka backwards and into the wall. Wakka grunted in pain as he slammed into the wall, and slid to the ground in a daze. Selphie lashed out with her whip and smirked when it latched around Rei's ankle. However, her smirk faded when he just grinned nastily at her, and with an upper spin kick; which sent her flying backwards, and she slid to the ground next to Wakka. "Fru'c haqd?" Rei asked slyly, turning to watch the others with glowing eyes and a cruel smirk. Unfortunately for Tidus, Rei had turned his attention on the blond islander. Rei lunged for him just as Tidus raised his sword to defend against Rei's attack.

"Urk!"

Everyone's eyes widen in horror, and a chill shot straight down Tidus's spine. For Tidus's red sword had slid straight through Rei's stomach. Almost instantly, Rei's eyes returned to normal and the sickly black aura vanished. Rei staggered backwards, and the sword slid from his stomach with a sickening lurch, and a shaky hand reached over the gapping wound; the blue tinted black blood seeped through the closed fingers.

"W-why?" Rei got out.

And he collapsed once more, dark blood pooling underneath his lifeless body. Selphie and Wakka staggered to their feet, and Tidus began whipping out a number of vials full of glowing liquids.

Just what was going on here?

--

**Later…**

It took two whole days of using nothing but Hi-Potions and Elixirs for the gapping wound in Rei's stomach to completely heal. Since the ex-White Tiger had regained consciousness, he remained silent and refused to speak to anyone.

Currently, Rei and Kenny were waiting outside the hotel by the bus, and waiting impatiently for Tyson to show up. "Finally." Kenny grumbled, as Tyson ran up to them panting heavily. "What took you so tysh long?" Rei growled. "Sorry." Tyson said sheepishly. Rei sighed angrily. "Just get on." He snapped, gesturing to the bus behind them that would take them to the arena. As they climbed on the bus, Rei and Kenny sat down, but Tyson just stared in shock at the driver.

"Grandpa?!" Tyson exclaimed.

Grandpa Granger was sitting at the driver's seat, who had grinned at his surprised grandson. "Hya dudes!" He greeted. "I'm gonna be taking you to the arena." Tyson frowned, clearly not happy. "But you don't even have a license!" He protested. "Sure I do!" Tyson's frowning deepened. "But that's for fishing!" He snapped. "Same thing." The old man scoffed. The two teams and the islanders exchanged uneasy looks before hastily tightening their seatbelts. When Grandpa Granger started the bus, it took off like a shot and Tyson fell back on his butt.

Ouch.

When they were about an hour away something rather large and quite heavy landed on the roof, causing the bus to take a horrible lurch forward before coming to a complete halt. They scrambled out of the bus and into the cold air, and Kai turned white with fright as he recognized the black C4 helicopter. "That's BioVolt's." He whispered. BioVolt was the real name of the abbey, which Kai reluctantly revealed and explained the company's connection to the Demolition Boys and to his own past. Said group stepped out of the helicopter along with a man with slicked back dark purple hair and even darker eyes. The man was also wearing a dark gray cloak and suit. The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and the islanders, minus Rei, recognized the man.

"Boris!" Tyson hissed angrily.

**_Pe lynavim meddma bnehla…_**

Rei suddenly tensed and looked around wildly with wide golden amber eyes. "Rei, what the hell is your problem?" Lee hissed, seeing the agitation in the older teen. "Something's not right here." Rei muttered, still uneasily. "What do you mean?" Selphie asked worriedly. Rei glared at her. "I mean that someone is watching us right now!" He snapped at her.

_**Oui nyhk?**_

Rei froze and a chill went down his spine as he saw thousands of Shadow Heartless rise up from the ground and surrounded them. "Oh man, this isn't good!" Tidus moaned. Rei chose at this moment to use a new form of magic, and triggered it. Instantly, black mist swirled around the ground as dark red lightning shot across the rapidly darkening skies. Mariah shrieked in fear as a dark ruby red liquid began to pool in Rei's previous position. The dark ruby red liquid bubbled furiously, and a hand reached out from the dark liquid, and a fully armored warrior rose out; and they gaped at who it was.

"Rei?" Gary rumbled in awe.

Rei stood there, decked out in pure inky black armor from the neck down; even armored gloves and boots. The shoulder pads each held a jagged spike, and dark ruby red intersected down the arms and legs; and his helmet was also an inky black with a single ruby red feather down the side. Being gripped tightly in his right hand was a black _katana_ that dripped with fresh dark red blood.

A Dark Knight.

Rei grinned sadistically at the hissing Shadows, flexing his wrists as he eagerly slid into a fighting stance. He kept one foot out, while the other was positioned back slightly, his eyes glittering like two jewels. The Shadow Heartless continued to watch the humans with hungry glowing golden amber eyes, causing them, minus Rei, to shiver in both fear and uneasiness. Rei brought down his sword, and dark purplish black energy suddenly slammed into each Shadow Heartless, and with the help of the Scan visor, Rei watched as their health decrease by one-half, driving their health from ninety to forty-five. While he was focusing on the Shadow Heartless, Spencer of the Demolition Boys took this moment to brutally attack Max and stole Draciel from the blond. Rei jammed the edge of his sword into the ground.

"Thundaja!"

Above, the skies had remained dark from the magic of the Dark Knight, and a tremendous rumble echoed in the air. Selphie was freaking out when she saw multiple bolts of ice blue lightning shot down, and terminated each Shadow Heartless. Rei fell to his knees, his magic totally drained from the spell. The effects left behind of the Dark Knight and the fourth-level Thunder spell faded and the Dark Knight shattered and he was sitting there in his natural clothing. "You okay, Sora?" Tidus asked worriedly, as Rei looked up tiredly.

Rei nodded, and gave a faint smile as he stood back up with the blond islander's help. "Damn it!" Tyson yelled in anger and Rei turned around in shock to see a worried Tyson standing over a heavily bruised Max; who was whimpering pitifully. "Those creeps stole Draciel and took off!" Tyson spat angrily. The dragon Beyblader helped Max up, although he did have trouble as Max was greatly weaken. "But who summoned them?" Selphie asked uneasily. Rei frowned. "That's what I'd like to know." He muttered.

"_**Very well."**_

What the—?!

They all looked around wildly, and that included Grandpa Granger and Mr. Grange, for the source of the deep and booming voice. Where was it coming from? And why did the voice sound familiar to Rei? Not even five feet away, and in a blaze of dark purplish black flames; came thirteen people in black leather hooded robes. Each robe/trench coat had a silver zipper down the chest, and all wore black boots, black pants, obviously black shirts, and of course black gloves. In fact, everything was black. "Who the hell are you?" Tyson growled, obviously still upset about Max loosing Draciel. The thirteen strangers ignored Tyson, and focused their attention on an annoyed and slightly nervous Rei. Now, Rei could sense their powers and they were even stronger than the Council of Heartless Generals.

What was going on here?

His golden amber eyes lingered on one of them, and he felt a connection to one of the black figures. _But that's impossible…right?_ Rei wondered nervously. "_Hya there cutie!"_ Chirped the only female. Rei turned a beet red when she had addressed him. It was the cloaked figure who was roughly the same height as Rei, who stepped forward to address him.

"Rammu Sora."

Rei stiffened, it was the same low husky voice of his dark counterpart. _Just who are you?_ He wondered and tensed when the cloaked figure chuckle. "Oui'mm caa cuuh ahuikr." Rei froze, did his dark counterpart hear his thoughts?

"Oac."

Apparently so.

His dark counterpart held out his right hand, and Rei yelled out as he was blasted back by an invisible wave of power, and he slammed into a near by tree. "Sora!" Selphie exclaimed, in fear. Rei groaned and slowly stood up, wincing as he did so. "Just what do you want?" He growled, glaring at his dark counterpart. He flinched when he guessed to be their leader speak up in a rich and deep voice, that still sounded familiar.

"**You'll be understanding everything in due time Sora."** The leader spoke in his rich voice, keeping a level gaze with a still nervous Rei. **"However until then, try not to get yourself killed."** The leader retorted and vanished in the blaze of purplish black flames and was gone. Soon, eleven others followed in pursuit. All that remained was his dark counterpart, who had turned to leave. "Wait!" Rei cried, running forward.

Only to land on hard ground.

His dark counterpart had apparently used the same technique to escape. "Are you okay Rei?" Mariah asked worriedly as he stood up. Rei started brushing the snow off from his clothes, he was very confused with what had just happened before he looked in the direction of the strangers had taken.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.


	17. A Very Unusual Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Chapter 16

"_A Very Unusual Dream"_

"Come on you guys," Lee began quietly. "We better start walking." The others agreed and began making the long trek to the arena, although Max had trouble walking but Tyson helped him along. As they walked, Rei's thoughts drifted to their early events when those creepy black cloaked figures had showed up. _Just who where those guys?_ He wondered. _And how exactly did they know my name?_ He sighed, but looked up as a second BBA bus pulled up to them, and everyone was pleasantly surprised to see Oliver and Enrique step out of the bus. "We saw what happened." Enrique said uneasily. "Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked worriedly, brushing a lock of green hair from his concerned sapphire blue eyes.

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately."_

The two members of the Majestics listened closely as Max explained what had happened with the black creatures; Heartless, the Demolition Boys to loosing Draciel and to their encounter with the cloaked strangers.

"_Like, is any of this for real, or not?"_

Oliver and Enrique had suggested that they would take them to the arena, but first they had to meet up with both Robert and Johnny, seeing as Robert wanted to talk to Tyson for some strange reason.

_**Oh**_

Tyson looked out of the bus window as they passed streets, and watched as the bus pulled up to what appeared to be a church. _Why does Robert want to meet us here for?_ The dragon Beyblader wondered curiously.

_**You're giving me too many things**_

Rei shifted on his feet as they climbed out and Tyson greeted the British Champion happily, but the dragon Beyblader winced when Robert gave him a stern lecture on his bond with Dragoon.

_**Lately you're all I need**_

The reason Rei felt uneasy was because something still felt off. But that was silly to think like that, right? Selphie glanced worriedly at him, but wisely chose to remain silent while Robert gave his lecture on the bonding with bit-beasts.

"_Sora…"_

Rei froze, that was defiantly the voice of his dark counterpart. "Where are you?" He growled, ignoring the strange and confused looks he was getting from the others.

"_Dinh ynuiht."_

Rei slowly turned around, not even realizing that the voices of his friends and the back round fading away, which was replaced with an endless green field, and Rei found himself standing on a path that seemed to go nowhere.

**_You smiled at me and said,_**

Rei was truly confused. _Where am I?_ He wondered, and started down the path, wondering just what lied ahead for him at the end.

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

His golden amber eyes widen at the sight that loomed ahead of him. Rei found himself standing a top of a hill, overlooking a quaint eighteenth century village with a massive castle in the distance.

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

Rei skidded down the hill, and entered the village. The ex-White Tiger was surprised to find that the village was completely empty. _Where is everyone?_ He wondered. Come to think of it, why did this village feel so damn familiar?

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

The brunette walked through the empty village, and it wasn't long before he reached the castle gates, and had to look up and up. The castle was quite magnificent and was rather tall as well.

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

Rei actually recognized the pine trees surrounding the castle, including all the roses, lilies, snap dragons, Russian sage, and even the rare moon blossoms. There was even a large water fountain in the front of the castle.

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

With the plants and trees surrounding the old fashioned castle, made it quite lovely to look at. And was that lilac water coming from the water fountain?

_**When you walk away**_

Rei frowned, although this was a wonderful place, he still wanted to know why he was here. And it seemed only his dark counterpart knew.

_Where is he anyway?_ Rei wondered angrily, as he stomped his foot in anger. There was the rich chuckle once again, and he heard his dark clone speak. _"Fro ouin rusa uv luinca."_ Rei froze. Home? Was it true? Was he truly from somewhere else other than Destiny Islands?

_**You don't hear me say please**_

He yelped as purplish black smoke billowed everywhere, blocking his vision momentarily. Rei coughed heavily as he struggled to see through the thick dark fog. What was happening?

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

Pain!

Rei howled in pain as he was blasted backwards with powerful dark energy, which surged through his rapidly weakening body. That was another thing he was learning over the years from using the Keyblade. He was more vulnerable to darkness than any other element.

_**Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight**_

"Oww…" Rei whimpered, as he struggled to stand up and dark energy cackled around his weaken form. He could feel his strength rapidly drain from his body with each passing minute.

_**It's hard to let it go**_

"_Oui ihtancdyht cu meddma. Uha fru ghufc hudrehk, femm ihtancdyht hudrehk."_ Said his dark counterpart, and unknowingly quoting Ansem from so long ago.

_**Hold me**_

Rei was curious to why his dark counterpart was quoting what Ansem had told him that faithful day on Destiny Islands?

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

Could these cloaked strangers have a connection to not only Ansem but to the Heartless as well? He hoped not, but had a feeling that they did.

_**Is a little later on**_

Huh?

Rei blinked as he realized he was no longer in front of the castle, but in the same dark abyss he had been in at the beginning of his journey so long ago. _I've been here before, haven't I?_ He wondered. The dark abyss was divided into seven separate spots, and he could make out seven young women standing in their respective spots.

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

The first area consisted of a thick forest full of Oak and Pine trees, and of course woodland creatures; i.e. deer's, rabbits and other small mammals and even birds. With twittering birds fluttering around her, was a beautiful young woman in her early to mid twenties.

_**Nothing's like before**_

This woman had short and curly ebony hair with a single ruby red ribbon tying it up, pale creamy skin, pretty dark blue eyes and rosy red lips. She wore a low cut and short sleeved blue top with a long and flowing pale sun-kissed golden skirt that reached her ankles, and low heeled golden shoes with a tiny white bow on the front.

Snow White.

_**Hold me**_

The second area appeared to be the courtyard of a magnificent mansion. A beautiful pearl colored coach with four grand white mare horses waited by patiently, along with a woman somewhere in her early to mid twenties. This woman was also quite beautiful. She had her long dark blond hair tied back into a tight French bun which was bound with a shimmering pale blue band, pale creamy skin, cute button nose, full coral pink lips and deep blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless and glittery pale blue gown that flared around her hips, elbow length pale blue gloves, a black choker wrapped firmly around her throat, sparkling diamond earrings and of course low heeled crystal shoes.

Cinderella.

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

The third area appeared to be that of a huge bedroom of what appeared to be inside of a gothic-like castle, while thick and sharp dark thorns rested in every corner. In the middle of the dark room was a large bed where a seemingly sleeping woman rested. The young woman had long wavy dark golden hair, creamy skin , rosy red cheeks and full coral pink lips; despite the fact that her eyes were closed, he knew her eyes were a dark blue. She wore a low cut long sleeved deep blue gown, dainty low heeled white slippers, a black choker was wrapped firmly around her throat, and a small gold crown rested on her head. Also, golden silk blankets were covering her lower body and she held a red rose in her hands.

Aurora.

_**Is a little later on**_

The fourth area was that of a grand ballroom decorated in creamy tans and golds. Standing by a spiral staircase was another young woman also in her early to mid-twenties. And she too, was quite beautiful. She had long dark brown hair; which was kept in a bun with a bit of hair draped over shoulder which was of course held back by a gold band, creamy skin, a small nose, full and pouty pale pink lips, and gentle dark chocolate eyes. She wore a low cut and sleeveless golden gown that flowed around her waist, a pair of elbow length golden gloves, low heeled golden shoes, shimmering golden pearl earrings, and a golden necklace.

Belle.

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

The fifth area was that of an oasis in an Arabian desert. Like before with the others, this young woman was also in her early to mid-twenties, and was also very beautiful. She sat at the edge of the waters, a sad little smile on her lips. She had long ebony hair which was tied back into a ponytail and was bound back by blue ribbons and a blue jewel ribbon rested near the top of her head, golden bronze skin, a small nose, rosy red lips, and large chocolate brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless aquamarine halter top that showed off her slender body, aquamarine tunic pants that ended at her ankles, curved golden slippers, a golden necklace around her neck and large dangling solid gold earrings.

Jasmine.

_**Nothings like before**_

The sixth area was rather…humorous to say the least. It was a forest of course, but the trees were extremely tall about twenty feet really. Walking around was a young teenage girl who was no older than thirteen. She had shoulder length sun kissed blond hair, pale creamy skin, a small nose, pale pink lips and large sapphire blue eyes. She wore an old fashioned blue petticoat with a white apron over it, white stockings complete with black mary-jane shoes, and a black ribbon was tied in her long blond hair.

Alice.

The seventh and final area, was of a place he knew all to well, and missed very dearly. It was that of a tropical island with tall palm trees, and crystal blue water lapping up at a sandy white beach. And walking down the beach was a familiar eighteen year old girl. Her dark red hair framed her cherubic face perfectly, creamy tan skin, a cute button nose, long eyelashes framed almond shape dark Prussian blue eyes, and full pouty pale pink lips. She wore a black tank top with lilac spaghetti strapped white tank top, a lavender pleated mini-skirt, lavender sneakers albeit no socks, a solid gold brace on her left wrist while a set of black and gold bracelets on her right wrist, a tiny emerald hung on a thin black cord, and a lavender band wrapped around her upper right arm.

Kairi.

Or otherwise known to a very select few, as the Princesses of Kingdom Hearts. Suddenly, all seven princesses vanished, only to leave him surrounded by millions of Shadow Heartless. _So not good_, he thought uneasily.

"_Rei!"_

Huh?

Rei looked around frantically, trying to find out just who was calling his name, despite being attacked by millions of Shadows at once.

"_Wake up!"_

--

…

Rei's golden amber eyes flew open, and he noted that the three teams along with the islanders and both Tyson's grandfather and father, were giving him concerned looks. Apparently, he had 'fallen asleep' while standing up. "You okay, ya?" Wakka asked gently and Rei gave a curt nod.

He knew what to do now.


	18. 1000 Words

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the idea of the story, and the dark keyblade. Otherwise than that everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

--

Epilogue

"_1000 Words"_

It was the official day of the finals of the Beyblade World Championships, and boy, was the stadium packed to the rim with people of all ages. Somehow, word had gotten out about Rei's performance at Robert's stadium, and were now demanding for the same thing to happen again.

Sigh.

--

…

"I take it your nervous." Tidus said, dryly. He along with Selphie and Wakka were in the locker room with Rei; who was pacing back and forth. "What do you think?" Rei snapped at the bemused blond. "Hurry up and change Sora!" Selphie squealed. "You need to rehearse."

Rei sighed.

The ground underneath his feet began to glow, and as the light brighten, Rei felt his standard gear shift as it morphed into the outfit he wore before at Robert's stadium. The islanders learned that this form was called "Song Master". Rei began stretching his legs and arms out, and Tidus was impressed with the flips and cartwheels that Rei did. He had no idea that the brunette was so flexible. "So, ya got a song to sing for them?" Wakka asked curiously. Rei had stopped doing his flips and grew thoughtful.

Rei closed his eye, and began humming a soft mournful tune. It sounded so sad to Selphie and her eyes clouded over. "That was beautiful Sora." She breathed. He promptly blushed furiously at the praise. "You ready then?" Tidus asked as Rei forced the blush to leave his face.

He nodded.

--

…

There were several arguments running through the audience, but that was probably because people were uncomfortable with the sight of the cruel Boris and the Demolition Boys; despite the fact that they were the home team. However, everyone stopped talking as Rei started out of the locker room, and walked out into the arena floor; flanked by Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. The Majestics, Bladebreakers and White Tigers recognized the outfit that Rei wore was the same as last time. Rei gripped his microphone tightly, sighed heavily before looking up with soulful golden amber eyes. "I suppose it's time that I explain a few things." He began. "I know that the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers are curious to know of all these events that have been happening to us."

Rei sighed.

"Those black creatures we have been seeing are called the Heartless." From where they sat, Tyson and Max exchanged curious looks. 'Heartless' Tyson mouthed at Max who just shrugged helplessly. "The Heartless are a race of creatures born from the darkness within hearts." Rei said bitterly. "You see, from my home, there is a legend that speaks how the darkness was born." Rei continued, looking up sadly. "At the beginning there was but a single world that a wonderful light covered it, and everyone had loved that light." He explained, before frowning.

"And in time, the people began to fight over the light, and darkness was born in their hearts." He said in a bitter tone. "However, the light remained in the hearts of children, and with that fragmented light, they remade the world." He smiled serenely. "It is the world we live in now."

He sighed again.

"I've also noticed that this world is starting to shake off its unhappy past, and grows brighter with each passing day. I don't ever want to see that light fade, do you?" He asked them, as everyone grew even quieter than before. "There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs." He looked up into the audience and saw that many people from all over the world was there. "Of course we'll sometimes disagree, and arguments will happen. But our hearts can and should always be one." Rei said firmly. And quite suddenly, a second low, rich and husky voice joined with Rei's, causing those to know who Rei was, to jump in shock at hearing a second voice. "_Believe with me."_ Rei said softly. _"Even if we're torn apart, our feelings will unite us."_ He smiled again as his head nodded slightly. _"That is what this song is about."_

In the distance, the rumbling of thunder could be heard as a very soft and sweet melody began playing out of nowhere. Stadium lights dimmed as a single light shone down on Rei. As if by magic, tiny snowflakes began to flutter down, and people were amazed when the snowflakes melted against their skin.

The snow was real.

Rei lifted his mike up, the snow melting against his skin, appearing as tiny rivers streaming down his arms. To Mariah, he seemed almost ethereal.

"**_I know that you're hiding things,"_** Rei began softly. The sweet and gentle melody reached out and was touching everyone's hearts. **_"Using gentle words to shelter me."_** He sighed, his golden amber eyes full of sadness and pain. **_"Your words were like a dream."_** The snow slowly died away and Rei found himself a bit wet from the snow. **_"But dreams could never fool me."_** He said sadly.

"_**Not that easily."**_

In the distance, the faint hum of a harp could be overheard. And everyone was amazed while Rei poured his heart and soul into this haunting melody.

"**_I acted so distant then, didn't say good-bye before you left."_** He pointed out to them in an almost mournful tone. **_"But I was listening; you'll fight your battles far from me."_** He fingered the necklace around his neck.

"_**Far too easily."**_

Suddenly, the air around Rei shimmered an ice blue which had washed over the arena, and quite suddenly the stadium was gone, and was replaced with a beautiful tropical island. The palm trees swayed in a light breeze, while the crystal blue water splashed against the sandy white beaches.

Destiny Islands.

"**_Save your tears, cause I'll come back."_** Rei said quietly. Tyson shivered and swore he could feel the clear cool water splash against his bare legs. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus were simply amazed at what Rei was doing. **_"I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door."_** Everyone in the audience jumped, as they heard faint child like laughter in the distance. **_"But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages."_**

He sighed.

"**_Shouting may have been the answer."_** He told them as the music grew softer and sweeter with each passing minute. **_"What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?"_** Rei asked sadly. **_"But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."_** Rei breathed out. Suddenly, Rei was bathed in a soft white glow, which actually caused his dark cinnamon hair to become more of a golden brown and his golden amber eyes became a brilliant shade of blue as the music grew loud and passionate.

"**_Though a thousand words have never been spoken."_** Rei called out. **_"They'll fly to you, crossing over the time and distance holding you,"_** Rei sighed and gripped his fist tightly. **_"Suspended on silver wings."_** Outside, lightning continued to flash in the ominous darken skies, and thunder rumbled dangerously. **_"And a thousand words."_**

Another sad and mournful smile.

"**_One thousand confessions will cradle you."_** He called out, touching the hearts of everyone. And Rei secretly smiled as he saw that some people were even crying. **_"Making all of the pain you feel seem far away."_** Here, Rei's clothes began to pulse in their respective colors and tiny Pyroflies drifted off and started to flutter about in the air. "**_They'll hold you forever!"_** Rei tilted his head back, and seemed to reach out to the audience. The Pyroflies continued fluttering around before they dispersed into glimmering golden dust, which washed over the 'island' and the island vanished, sending them into eternal darkness. And once again, the music became soft and sweet instead of loud and passionate.

"**_The dream isn't over yet."_** Rei pointed out to them. The ground underneath his feet seemed to glow a soft gold. **_"Though I often say I can forget, I still relive that day."_** Rei shivered as he remembered the day Destiny Islands was destroyed by the Heartless and when he had been separated from his best friends. **_"You've been there with me all the way, I still hear you say." _**The melody continued to stay soft and sweet. **_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters."_** Rei said softly, touching his necklace gently with cloudy eyes. **_"I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor."_** He chuckled softly and unknowingly Mariah was watching him with lustful eyes.

"**_But still I swore to hide the doubt, when I turn back the pages."_** Rei sighed softly. **_"Anger might've been the answer…"_** He trailed off with a dreamy sigh. "**_What if I hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?"_** Rei asked, a bit shyly at the curious audience. **_"But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late."_** He said quietly. Just then, jagged slabs of white marble appeared, several were rather long and one lead to a strange door, and standing on one of these marble paths was a girl that the islanders knew very well.

Kairi.

The eighteen-year-old girl began walking down the marble path, not even paying attention to the other audience. And once more, the music grew loud and passionate. "**_Cause a thousand words."_** Kairi had apparently found who she was looking for; Rei or as he was otherwise known as Sora Everheart. **_"Call out through the ages."_** The blue eyed teen saw her, however his eyes traveled to what was behind her. **_"They'll fly to you even though I can't see."_**

Startled, Kairi whirled around to see a number of armed guards with automatic rifles heading towards her. Her face full of fear, she scrambled backwards; hoping to reach Sora in time. "**_I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings."_** Sora dashed forward and held her tightly against his chest as she whimpered softly. **_"Oh a thousand words,"_** Rei sung softly. **_One thousand embraces will cradle you."_**

Lights were shone down on the two soul mates and Sora shot the guards a dangerous look. Hell, not even Tidus saw such a cruel look on the innocent islander's face, and that was saying something! "**_Making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever!"_** At this point, Rei tilted his head again and held out his hand to the audience. Sora then locked eyes with Kairi, his blue eyes full of sadness. There was acceptance reflecting back in her dark blue eyes, as a single pearly white tear fell from her right eye. The guards then took aim. "They're not gonna fire are they?!" Max demanded shrilly. Tyson shrugged helplessly. "I don't know." He admitted worriedly.

Cries of horror filled the arena as gun shots rang out. A single bullet had pierced straight through their right chest. Sora was thrown back on his stomach while Kairi landed on her back. Then, the amber eyed Rei was standing there with _Sora_ of all people standing right next to him; also dressed in the same outfit. "_Oh a thousand words."_ Sora said softly. **_"A thousand words."_** Rei whispered. _"Have never been spoken."_ Sora said quietly and firmly. **_"Oh yeah."_** Said Rei. _"They'll fly to you,"_ Said Sora as the music grew mournful and a lot of people were crying by now. _"They'll carry you home,"_ Sora said softly.

Sora reached out weakly to Kairi, his eyes full of sheer agony. **_"Carry you home."_** Rei continued. Her right hand moved slightly before going completely limp as she died. Tears streamed down her lifeless dark blue eyes. _"And back into my arms!"_ Sora finished. "**_Suspended on silver wings."_** Rei said sadly, shaking his head as he watched the audience with such sad eyes. _"On silver wings."_ Sora chimed in softly. **_"And a thousand words."_** Said Rei. _"Oh."_ Sora smiled. **_"Call out through the age."_** Rei told the audience. _"Call through the ages."_ Sora said gently.

"**_They'll cradle you."_** Rei said softly. _"Oh yeah."_ Sora said mournfully. **_"Turning all of your lonely years into only days."_** Rei said quietly. At this point, Sora smiled sadly. _"Only days."_ He whispered. Sora's body became pure golden energy which blazed over the dark abyss and as the energy died down, the arena was back to normal. **_"They'll hold you forever!"_** Rei called out as the arena was returning to normal. The islanders just looked on in awe. All three were stunned at this event.

"_**A thousand words…"**_

Rei trailed off and fell to his knees as the music died away. Alarmed, the trio ran up to him and began asking questions. He waved them off as he deactivated the magic and restored his clothes to its standard gear. Everything was coming together, and it wouldn't be long until everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED……(?)**


End file.
